Goku y la Maldición del Titán
by Jack Sand
Summary: Tras varios meses de recuperar el vellocino, Goku y los demás reciben una llamada de auxilio de Grover. Ahora deben embarcarse en otra aventura, en la que sólo uno sobrevivirá a la maldición del titán
1. Rescate desastroso

**POV Goku**

 **Era un domingo como cualquier otro en el Campamento Mestizo. A casi dos semanas del solsticio de invierno y se empezaba a notar en el ambiente. Muchos de los campistas anuales se habían ido a pasar las fiestas con sus familias o se preparaban para hacerlo en breve y Quirón dejaba que alguna que otra nevada cubriera de blanco el campamento, asegurándose de que las fresas estuvieran protegidas, claro. Se podía respirar el buen humor en el aire, al menos en la mayoría de los campistas, pero tengo que admitir que yo estaba más bien enfadado. Es decir, se acercaba la Navidad, una época en la que familiares y amigos se reunían y, aunque he llegado a considerar que Sally y Percy son parte de mi familia, al punto de que me han invitado a pasar la cena de Navidad con ellos, aun sabiendo cómo me pongo a la hora de comer (Puto metabolismo hiper-acelerado), yo no puedo evitar acordarme de Krillin, Bulma, la familia saiyan que no llegue a conocer y todos los demás de mi universo, ni tampoco sentir envidia por aquellos que pueden ver a todos sus seres queridos, un privilegio del que yo carezco.**

 **Hoy, como todos los fines de semana y puentes que conectan con los fines de semana desde que la conozco he estado entrenando con Thalia. Aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, menos aún delante de ella para que no se durmiera en los laureles, estoy muy impresionado con cuanto a mejorado en tan poco tiempo. Al principio, a duras penas lograba llevar encima 50 kg durante una pelea y ahora, cerca de cuatro meses después, puede llevar 200 sin mostrar el más mínimo síntoma de molestia.**

 **"** Sin duda se ha acostumbrado mucho más rápido que yo. Tarde 3 años en poder llevar 100 kg encima sin tener problemas **" pensé asombrado.**

 **Ahora acabábamos de tener un combate, yo con ropa pesada y ella con pesas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ella llevaba una tonelada mientras que yo llevaba cinco. Era la primera vez que llevábamos tanto peso y ninguno de los dos parecía tener una ventaja real sobre el otro.**

 **Estuvimos entrenando por un buen par de horas, hasta que caímos agotados.**

 **—** Hestia me mataría si nos viera así **—** **comenté a medio camino entre divertido y aterrado ante la muy probable furia de mi matrona.**

 **—** Jejejeje. Yo definitivamente la ayudaría **—** **dijo Thalia sonriente** **—** ¿Cuánto llevábamos encima esta vez?

 **—** Más que en cualquier otra de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento **—** **dije intentando ocultar una sonrisilla.**

 **—** Gracias, eso lo aclara todo **—** **respondió en un tono sarcastico** **—** Veenga, escúpelo **—** **dijo dándome un pequeño empujón.**

 **—** ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

 **—** Para saber si ya puedo lanzarte un coche a la cara cuando seas molesto **—** **respondió encogiéndose de hombros, aunque yo sabía que solo me tomaba el pelo… creo** **—** Venga. Cuando empezamos, cada pesa era de 12'5 kilos. Quiero saber cuanto pesan ahora, cuanto he mejorado.

 **Por si acaso no me había convencido con eso, hizo una una cara muy similar a la de bebe foca desamparado que hacía Perc** **y cuando quería convencerme de algo.**

 **—** Sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando pones esa cara **—** **murmuré intentado parecer gruñón "** Estupido Percy y su cara de suplica **" Añadí mentalmente.**

 **—** Lo sé **—** **dijo con una sonrisa radiante** **—** Venga, desembucha.

 **—** De acuerdo, tú ganas. Cada una de esas cuatro pesas es de 250 kg. En otras palabra, llevas encima una tonelada.

 **Se quedó mirándome pasmada, con los ojos como platos.**

 **—** Una tonelada **— dijo en un susurro como si estuviera analizando lo que le había dicho** **—** Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿no? Q-quiero decir ni siquiera lo noto tan pesado como cuando empecé a llevar las normales.

 **—** Créeme, yo también me he quedado asombrado de que pudieras moverte con tanto peso encima, pero eso solamente prueba que el entrenamiento esta haciendo efecto.

 **—** ¿P-pero cómo? Es decir, hace cuatro meses no podía llevar 50 kilos sin estar al borde del colapso y ahora puedo llevar 1000. No esperaba que el entrenamiento fuera tan efectivo **— la última parte la dijo en un susurro.**

 **—** Ya, la verdad es que no esperaba que progresaras tan rápido. Quizás es por ser, no solo una hija de uno de los Tres Grandes, sino que también es el rey del Olimpo, pero incluso aun así estoy sorprendido. Puede que seas una prodigio entre los semidioses y tú velocidad de progreso sea mayor, además de que puedas llegar más alto que los demás. Si sigues mejorando a este ritmo, con el tiempo ningún semidiós habido o por haber será capaz de superarte, en cuanto a los atributos físicos se refiere al menos.

 **—** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **—** Bueno, yo con lo que te estoy ayudando es a mejorar tu fuerza, tu resistencia y demás, pero los poderes como el control de los rayos y el aire, si no te pones con ellos, un futuro o antiguo hermanastro tuyo podría tener un mayor dominio sobre ellos, especialmente en la parte del aire **— comenté la última parte con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, que me sirvió como un vale para un puñetazo, fuerte, en el brazo** **—** Eso duele, ¿sabes? **— dije un poco divertido mientras me frotaba el brazo.**

 **—** ¿Qué te había dicho del tema del aire? **— preguntó con una mirada de advertencia, que ya conseguía distinguir de su mirada asesina que era bastante similar, con la única diferencia de que se le notaba un pelín menos de odio.**

 **—** O vamos, sigo sin entender por qué te dan miedo

 **—** Yo no le tengo miedo a nada. ¿Está claro? **— dijo en un tono frío, bajo y mortal, que usa únicamente cuando realmente la has enfadado.**

 **—** Vale, vale **— dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición** **—** Deja que lo reformule. Sigo sin entender porque no te sientes cómoda en el dominio de Relámpagos. Con Percy lo entendería, porque ha sido amenazado un par de veces por tu padre, pero si no puedes controlar el aire, al menos déjame que intente enseñarte a volar. Puede ser muy útil.

 **—** ¿A sí? ¿Para que querría volar?

 **—** Puedes ir más rápido que un coche, te evitas dar rodeos para llegar a algún sitio, te da ventaja contra enemigos grandes o iguala el combate contra monstruos voladores y además te ayudaría a sentirte más cómoda en las alturas.

 **—** Vale, me lo pensaré, pero deja el tema. Ya he recuperado el aliento, sigamos entrenando **— ordenó levantándose.**

 **—** Me encantaría, pero Quirón me dejó anoche una nota en la cabaña tres mientras dormía, diciendo que era muy urgente que los dos estuviéramos en la Casa Grande en... cinco minutos **— di** **je mientras miraba el reloj que Thalia me regaló hace poco.**

 **Flashback**

 **—** ¡Hey, Thalia! **— la saludé cuando la vi —** ¿Lista para que te lleve al campamento?

 **—** Desde hace veinte minutos.

 **—** Jejeje, perdona. Ya sabes como soy con la hora **—** **dije mientras me rascaba nervioso la nuca.**

 **—** Lo sé. Por eso creo que te vendría bien esto **—** **dijo mientras me daba una caja negra, de más o menos el tamaño de una bola de dragón.**

 **—** ¿Qué es? **—** **pregunté curioso.**

 **—** Ábrelo y lo verás **—** **fue su respuesta.**

 **Cogí la caja y la abrí, para ver un reloj en ella. Me lo puse en la muñeca izquierda. Lo note mucho más cómodo y ligero de lo que me esperaba, hasta el punto de plantearme si solo me había imaginado que me lo había puesto. Las manecillas eran doradas y en zigzag simulando un rayo y la correa era de un metal negro con muchas líneas blancas asemejándose también a rayos.**

 **—** ¿T-te gusta? **—** **preguntó un poco tímida** **, después de haberme quedado callado durante casi un minuto entero**

 **—** ¿Eh? Oh, sí, me encanta y aprecio mucho el detalle, pero... ya sabes como lucho. ¿No crees que se romperá enseguida?

 **—** No te preocupes por eso. Le pedí al líder de la cabaña de Hefesto que lo hiciera muy resistente. Dice que, si no te empeñas en romperlo, debería durarte varios años.

 **—** ¿Has pagado a Beckendorf para que me haga esto? **—** **pregunté sorprendido.**

 **—** A no ser que se lo pidiera al propio Hefesto, no se me ocurre donde más podría encontrar un reloj que no se te rompa en un instante.

 **—** Muchas gracias. Supongo que ya no tengo excusa para llegar tarde a los sitios.

 **—** Por eso te lo he regalado **—** **dijo ella con una sonrisa lobuna que prometía dolor si la volvía a hacer esperar.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Mientra nos dirigíamos a la Casa Grande me cambie mi gi, gracias a los beneficios de ser el Campeón de Hestia, por una camiseta negra y unos vaqueros.**

 **—** Cada vez que me quito la ropa pesada siento que una leve brisa podría hacerme volar **— comenté con una sonrisa una vez tuve la ropa nueva.**

 **—** No eres el único **— respondió Thalia con una sonrisa, habiéndose quitado las pesas de manos y pies.**

 **—** Quirón, ¿querías vernos? **— pregunté cuando vi al centauro en su silla de ruedas mágica, esperándonos en el porche de la Casa Grande.**

 **—** Veo que ese reloj que te regaló la señorita Grace te ayuda a ser más puntual, joven.

 **—** Sí, bueno. Ya sabes como soy con los entrenamientos, se me va el santo al cielo a la mínima que me despiste.

 **—** De todas formas, ¿para que nos has pedido que vengamos, Quirón? **— interrumpió la hija de Relámpagos.**

 **—** Sí, eso. Ayer recibí un mensaje Iris de Grover. Está en Maine, en la academia militar Westover Hall. Dice que ha encontrado dos posibles semidioses y un monstruo que le complica las cosas **— dijo el entrenador de héroes.**

 **—** ¡Dos mestizos! **— exclamamos Thalia y yo sorprendidos.**

 **No sé antes, pero desde que Luke y su ejercito persigue a los mestizos no reclamados, ya sea para reclutarlos o matarlos en caso de que se nieguen, los sátiros han estado haciendo turnos dobles para encontrar más semidioses y traerlos sanos y salvos, pero les resultaba difícil encontrar a un solo mestizo en una escuela, mucho menos dos.**

 **—** Eso cree **— confirmó el centauro.**

 **—** ¿Te ha dicho cual es el monstruo o de qué tipo es? **— pregunté por ir con ventaja a una batalla casí segura.**

 **—** No lo sabe con certeza, sin embargo, está seguro de que el próximo viernes será la oportunidad perfecta para sacarlos. Hay una fiesta y podréis llevároslos en la confusión del baile, con suerte sin tener que pelear **— explicó Quirón.**

 **—** ¿Sabe cuál es el progenitor divino de ambos? **— preguntó Thalia.**

 **—** No tiene ni idea. Lo único que puede aportar es que tienen un olor poderoso, por lo que su padre o madre debe estar en el Consejo Olímpico.

 **—** Bueno, eso reduce el abanico de posibilidades a once dioses **— comentó la Hija de Relámpagos, pensativa.**

 **—** Supongo que llevaremos a Percy y Annabeth con nosotros, ¿no? **— pregunté a mi compañera de entrenamientos.**

 **—** Yo, personalmente, sugeriría que llevaraís sólo a uno de ellos, a fin de cuentas, tres es un número de equilibrio, por eso siempre en las misiones, a no ser que se diga lo contrario en la profecía, siempre el grupo está formado por tres héroes.

 **—** Es cierto, el tres es un número recurente. Las tres Benevolas, los tres Destinos, los Tres Grandes, incluso las tres grandes razas que han gobernado, Primordiales, Titanes y Olímpicos **(alguno podrá pensar aquí en los Gigantes, pero ellos no llegaron a gobernar, solo lucharon contra los Olímpicos, por lo que no** **cuentan)** … Pero, si sólo vamos a traer a uno a quién será ¿a Percy o Annabeth?

 **Thalia pareció pensárselo un segundo, pero no tardo en responder.**

 **—** Traigamoslos a ambos. Cualquiera de los dos se enfadaría si no nos lo llevaramos para ayudar a Grover, y es solo un monstruo. No creo que nos cause muchos problemas.

 **—** Mmmm, no creo que sea buena idea correr el riesgo, pero confío en tu buen juicio Thalia. Aun así, tened cuidado, que os confiéis es lo único que necesita un monstruo para tomar la ventaja en un combate **— advirtió el entrenador de héroes.**

 **—** Descuida, Quirón. Acabaremos con él antes de que ocurra nada malo **— aseguré con confianza a mi maestro más reciente.** **Seguía sin parecer del todo tranquilo, pero dijo que se estaba haciendo tarde y que ya iba siendo hora de que llevará a Thalia al internado en el que estaba con Annabeth, pues mañana al ser lunes tenía que madrugar** **, no sin antes comentar algo con ella a solas.**

 **Salto de línea.**

 **Una hora más tarde, tras un último combate rápido sin ropa pesada, estabamos junto a su árbol y Peleo, un dragón del mismo tipo que Shenron que conseguimos para que custodiara el Vellocino de Oro.** **Ambos estabamos agarrados firmemente.**

 **—** ¿Lista? **— pregunté a la hija de Zeus.**

 **—** Todo lo lista que puedo llegar a estar **— asintió nerviosa.**

 **—** Entonces, vámonos.

 **Alcé el vuelo lentamente para no ponerla muy nerviosa.** **Soy consciente de que, teniendo en cuenta su fobia a las alturas no debería disfrutar de estos viajes, pero la verdad, entre la vista del cielo nocturno estrellado y la sensación de tener a Thalia pegada a mi… pocas cosas me hacían sentir más cómodo, por no decir ninguna.**

 **—** ¿Sabes? Deberías mirar al frente. Es una noche preciosa **— le comenté.**

 **—** Ya bueno, eso no va a pasar de momento **— murmuró ella.**

 **—** ¿Por qué?

 **—** ¿Acaso te has olvidado de que no soy una gran fan de las alturas?

 **—** Créeme, yo nunca me podría olvidar de algo tan sumamente… irónico **— respondí midiendo mis palabras y aunque vi como ponía una mueca de molestia, decidí continuar rápidamente, antes de que me fuera a gritar —** Mira, se que enfrentarte a tus miedos puede dar… bueno, miedo, pero es la única manera que tenemos de superarlos. Aprovecha que estoy aquí. Sabes que no pienso dejarte caer. Si no te caíste en el primer viaje con lo agitado que fue, no caerás en ninguno.

 **—** No puedo.

 **—** Por favor **— dije con cara de cachorro apaleado, aun sabiendo que con los ojos cerrados y su cara en mi pecho no podría verla.**

 **—** Estás poniéndome una cara de cachorro apaleado, ¿verdad? **— preguntó sin alzar la vista.**

 **—** Ya me está temblando el labio inferior, y en breve caerá una única lágrima de mis ojos **— era un farol, pero era consciente de que era lo único que hacía falta para que ella cediera.**

 **—** Después se queja de que yo lo manipule **— murmuró enfurruñada** **—** ¡Vale! Y más te vale sujetarme con fuerza.

 **—** Tranquila, ya te he dicho que no te iba a dejar caer, ¿no es verdad? Además, ni siquiera te caíste en el primer trayecto, y ahí si que era difícil mantener mi agarre con como te agitabas **— entonces, la agarré con más fuerza, pegando mi cuerpo al suyo** **—** ¿Suficiente? **— pregunté en un susurro a su oído.**

 **Ella murmuró algo por lo bajo avergonzada, puso la vista al frente y dijo en un susurro:**

 **—** ¿No estamos un pelín demasiados altos? **—** **preguntó intentando ocultar su miedo.**

 **—** Estamos a la altura necesaria para pasar desapercibidos. No deberías preocuparte. No pienso dejar que te pase nada. ¿Qué te parece? **—** **pregunté después de un corto silencio.**

 **—** Hay muy buenas vistas **—** **comentó más relajada.**

 **"** No tan buenas como las mías **" pensé. "** ¿Acabo de pensar eso? **" me pregunté sorprendido.**

 **—** Pero también me he dado cuenta de que has estado volando en círculos por un rato **—** **dijo mientras se giraba para mirarme de manera acusatoria.**

 **—** Jejeje… perdona, es que…

 **—** No hace falta. Sé por qué lo has hecho y… te lo agradezco.

 **—** De nada **—** **respondí con una pequeña sonrisa adornando mi cara.**

 **—** Déjame en mi cuarto y ve a avisar a Percy de la misión, yo avisaré a Annabeth.

 **—** De acuerdo.

 **Poco después me acerqué a su ventana y la abrí con cuidado.**

 **—** Nos vemos este viernes **— me despedí una vez que estuvo dentro.**

 **—** Claro. Y espero que en nuestro próximo entrenamiento me intentes enseñar a volar.

 **—** ¿En serio?

 **—** Por supuesto.

 **—** Te pido entonces que seas paciente. Eso puede llevar bastante tiempo. Que duermas bien Thals **— me despedí un instante antes de salir volando en dirección a la casa de Percy.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Poco después llegué a casa de Percy por primera vez en un par meses. Hacía un tiempo que no lo veía ni a él ni a Sally, a no ser que fuera a través de un Mensaje Iris. Desde que llegó Thalia ambos me miraban con una sonrisa a medio camino entre divertida y traviesa, como si tuvieran una broma interna relacionada conmigo, especialmente cuando hablaba del entrenamiento que tenía con Thalia y otros momentos que pasábamos juntos.**

 **Avisé a Percy de la misión de rescate y, después de que su madre me insistiera mucho, me quedé a cenar y a dormir.**

 **De lunes a jueves no pasó gran cosa, no tenía a nadie con quien entrenar, ya que Percy, Thalia y Annabeth estaban en clases y Clarisse llevaba desaparecida en una misión desde hace un mes. Estaba seguro de que era algo serio, ya que el entrenador de héroes le prohibió hablarme de que trataba. La verdad es que estaba preocupado por ella, pero confiaba en el buen juicio de Quirón. Si pensara que le hubiera hecho falta, le habría mandado llevar a alguien más consigo. Además de que Clarisse es una de las mejores guerreras del campamento.**

 **La noche anterior a la misión de rescate tuve problemas para conciliar el sueño. Había varios pensamientos que aparecían y no querían abandonar mi mente.**

 **"** ¿Qué clase de monstruo será el que le está dando tantos problemas a Grover? **", "** ¿Quién será el progenitor divino de esos dos mestizos? **"** **y los que llevaba pensando desde que Thalia 'resucitó' "** ¿Por qué me dio un calambrazo _Innomita_ cuando iba a enseñársela? **", "** ¿Por qué se me acelera el corazón cuando la veo a ella y, especialmente, cuando me da una sonrisa? **", "** ¿Por qué no puedo parar de pensar en ti, Thalia? **"**

 **Entonces apareció frente a mi un Mensaje Iris que mostraba a un hombre alto, imponente, de piel exageradamente pálida, con unos intensos ojos negros, como el petróleo, igual que su cabello que caía libremente por sus hombros.**

 **—** Son Goku **— dijo con un ligero tono de urgencia.**

 **—** ¿Lo-Lord Ha-Hades? **— pregunté después de 'superar' el shock de que uno de los Tres Grandes me estuviera llamando.**

 **—** Necesito tu ayuda con algo **— dijo intentando aparentar serenidad, pero notaba que en el fondo estaba preocupado.**

 **—** ¿Para qué? ¿Un regalo para tu esposa, quizás? **— sabía que no era un experto en ese tipo de temas, a fin de cuentas una sola idea no te hace experto, pero no pude evitar las ganas de intentar aliviar el ambiente.**

 **—** No, estoy muy bien con ella y con la loca de los cereales gracias al regalo que me sugeriste el verano pasado. Gracias, por cierto. Lo que quería era que mantuvieras a Nico y Bianca a salvo.

 **—** Disculpe, ¿a quiénes?

 **—** Los dos mestizos que vas a llevar mañana al campamento.

 **—** ¿Son vuestros hijos? **— pregunté sorprendido** **—** Pensaba que usted era el único que no rompió el pacto.

 **—** Y lo soy. Ellos nacieron años antes de hacer el pacto, pero los oculté todos este tiempo en el Hotel Lotus.

 **—** ¿Por qué sacarlos ahora? **— quise saber, verdaderamente curioso.**

 **—** Porque tanto Thalia como Perseo son mayores que ellos y así no el correrán riesgo, por el momento, de tener que cumplir la Gran Profecía.

 **—** Lord Hades, respecto a Thalia… ¿ella estuvo en vuestro reino mientras era un árbol? Su alma, quiero decir.

 **—** No, de haber sido así Thanatos, el dios de la muerte, hubiera impedido que su alma volviera a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **—** Una teoría que aún me hace falta comprobar. No ha de preocuparse por eso. Y tranquilo, le doy mi palabra de que volverá a ver a vuestros hijos sanos y a salvo.

 **—** Gracias. Más te vale cumplir tu palabra.

 **—** No soy tan insensato como para incumplir una promesa que le hago al Señor de los Muertos.

 **—** Hump. Descansa. No quiero que cuando vayas a por ellos te estés cayendo del sueño.

 **—** Oh, ¿se preocupa por mi? Me siento alagado **— dije en tono burlón.**

 **—** ¡N-No seas idiota! **— gritó claramente avergonzado, como mostraban sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas** **—** Lo que me preocupa es que no estés en condiciones de proteger a mis hijos si es necesario.

 **—** No se enfade. Que solo le estaba tomando el pelo.

 **—** Descansa **— me ordenó, mientras con una mano disipaba el Mensaje Iris.**

 **Dándome cuenta del sueño que en realidad tenía me dormí, no sin que antes cruzara mi mente un último pensamiento.**

 **"** Bueno, ya tengo la respuesta de una de las preguntas **"**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Cuando me desperté en la mañana casi me dio un infarto.**

 **—** ¡LLEGO TARDE! **— grite mientras cogía una mochila pequeña con ambrosía y néctar que, sabiamente, había preparado la noche anterior.**

 **Me di una ducha rápida, me sequé, me vestí de manera informal y salí volando a toda velocidad al internado de Thalia y Annabeth.**

 **Cuando llegué, las dos estaban saliendo y poco me faltó para estrellarme con la hija de Atenea.**

 **—** ¡Ten cuidado! **— gritó sobresaltada.**

 **—** Perdón, es que me he quedado dormido y pensé que iba a haceros esperarme **— dije jadeando un poco por hacer en diez minutos lo que normalmente me tomaría una hora.**

 **—** Venga Annie, dame mis diez pavos **— dijo alegre la Princesa de los Rayos.**

 **—** No me puedo creer que haya perdido una apuesta segura **— murmuró enfurruñada Annabeth.**

 **—** ¿Apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta? **— pregunté.**

 **—** Aposté a que nos ibas a hacer esperarte **— dijo ella.**

 **—** Pero como has llegado antes que Percy y su madre… **— continuó Thalia.**

 **—** Solo les he hecho esperar a ellos y tú has ganado la apuesta **— acabé por ella.**

 **—** Voy yo y hago una apuesta la única vez que decide ser puntual **— murmuró Annabeth mientras sacaba un billete de diez dólares y se lo daba a Thalia.**

 **Estuvimos hablando un rato. Yo les contaba cómo iban las cosas en el campamento mientras que ellas me decían cómo les iba en las clases. Por suerte llegó Sally antes de que Annabeth pudiera empezar a hablar de arquitectura.**

 **Annabeth se metió primero, tomando el asiento pegado a la ventanilla izquierda.**

 **—** ¿Tú primero? **— le pregunté a Thalia.**

 **—** Nop. Me pido ventanilla **— respondió ella.**

 **Durante el viaje de ocho horas se podía palpar la tensión en el ambiente. La única que podía hablar era Sally ya que, según parece, cuanto más nerviosa estaba más hablaba, supongo que para no dejar que un silencio incomodo la hiciera preocuparse más. Una vez empezó a contar todas y cada una de las vergonzosas historias de la infancia de Percy, intenté usar cada ocasión que encontraba para desviar el tema y salvarle la humillación a mi amigo. Supongo que sobra decir que fallé estrepitosamente.**

 **Cuando llegamos, Thalia limpió con la manga de su chaqueta de cuero la ventana empañada.**

 **—** Esto va a ser interesante.

 **Dijo alegre mientras observaba el ominoso edificio negro, con torres y troneras y unas puertas de madera imponente. Se alzaba sobre un risco nevado, dominado por un lado por un gran bosque helado y, por el otro, el océano gris y rugiente.**

 **Salimos uno a uno del coche y Sally empezó a actuar como la madre preocupada por su hijo que era.**

 **—** ¿Queréis que os espere?

 **—** No, mamá, no sabemos cuánto puede llevar esto.

 **—** ¿Lleváis todo lo que necesitáis?

 **—** Mamá...

 **—** ¿Lleváis suficientes jerséis? ¿Mi número de teléfono?

 **—** Mamá...

 **—** ¿Ambrosía y néctar? ¿Tenéis dracmas para llamar a Quirón?

Antes de que Percy dijera algo, probablemente hiriente a su madre, intervine.

 **—** Tranquila, Sally. Mantendremos a Percy a salvo. Y no nos esperes, a fin de cuentas seremos deberíamos de ser siete para cuando acabemos y no podremos meternos todos en el coche. No se preocupe, lo de improvisar maneras de viajar se nos da muy bien.

 **—** ¿Seguro? **— preguntó sin ninguna gana de marcharse, nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasarle a Percy.**

 **—** Claro que sí, señora Jackson. Todo saldrá bien. A fin de cuentas somos tres semidioses poderosos y contamos con la ayuda de quien derrotó a base de fuerza bruta a el dios de la guerra, que gana todos sus combates a base de fuerza bruta. No tendremos ningún problema.

 **"** Yo preferiría no estar tan seguro de eso **" me preocupaba que pudiera pasar algo por eso de ser un grupo de más de tres. Tenia una sensación similar a que se me fuese a caer el cielo encima.**

 **Siendo Annabeth quien lo explicó, la madre de Percy pudo tranquilizarse. Después de todo consideraba que era la semidiosa más sensata que había logrado llegar a octavo.**

 **—** Tu madre es genial, Percy **— dijo Thalia mientras el coche se alejaba.**

 **—** Pse, es bastante pasable. Y tú, ¿estás en contacto con tu madre?

 **"** ¡Mierda! Mala pregunta, Percy **" pensé.**

 **De vez en cuando Thalia y yo hablábamos de nuestras infancias, y digamos que no quería mucho a su alcohólica e irresponsable madre.**

 **Vi que Percy se arrepentía de haberlo preguntado, y supe que Thalia lo estaba fulminando con su mirada. Algo que se le daba bien con el aspecto que le daba la ropa punk rock y el corte de pelo desordenado y salvaje.**

 **—** Bueno, vamos a meternos. Grover nos espera **— dije, intentando salvar a Percy de la furia de Thalia.**

 **—** Sí. Debe de ser un monstruo muy peligroso si ha pedido la ayuda de los cuatro **— estuvo de acuerdo Annabeth.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Las puertas de roble se abrieron con un siniestro chirrido y entramos en el vestíbulo entre un remolino de nieve.**

 **—** ¿Quién iría a decir que esta es una escuela militar? **— pregunté sarcástico ante la decoración.**

 **El lugar era inmenso. Entre los muros se alineaban estandartes y colecciones de armas, con trabucos, hachas y demás.**

 **Vi que Percy mantenía agarrado en su bolsillo a su bolígrafo mortífero _Anaklusmos_ y que Thalia estaba frotando su brazalete plateado, la _Égida_. Ambos presentían que la pelea estaba cerca.**

 **—** Creo que sería buena idea... **— no pude acabar porque las puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás nuestra** **—** que empezáramos a buscar a Grover.

 **—** Vamos **— estuvo de acuerdo Thals a mi propuesta.**

 **Llegaba el eco de una música desde el otro extremo del vestíbulo. Parecía música de baile.**

 **Escondimos nuestras bolsas detrás de una columna y empezamos a cruzar la estancia. Total, llevábamos nuestros artículos de mayor importancia en los bolsillos. No habíamos llegado muy lejos cuando oímos pasos en el suelo de piedra y un hombre y una mujer surgieron de entre las sombras.**

 **Los dos llevaban el pelo gris muy corto y uniformes militares negros con ribetes rojos. La mujer tenía un ralo bigote, mientras que el tipo iba perfectamente rasurado, lo cual resultaba un tanto irónico. Avanzaban muy rígidos, como si fueran soldados de plomo.**

 **—** ¿Y bien? **— preguntó la mujer** **—** ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

 **—** ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? **— pregunté rezando porque hubiera suficientes estudiantes como para que no se acordara de todos.**

 **—** ¡Ja! **— soltó el hombre** **—** ¡No se admiten visitas en el baile! ¡Seréis expulsados!

 **"** Vale, parece que se acuerda de que no somos estudiantes suyos **"**

 **Hablaba con acento; francés, probablemente. Decía 'seguéis' o algo así. Era un tipo bastante alto y de aspecto duro. No tan duro como Ares, pero, aun así, duro. Se le ensanchaban los orificios de la nariz cuando hablaba, lo que hacía difícil apartar la vista de ahí. Tenía los ojos de dos colores: uno marrón y otro azul, como un gato callejero.**

 **Suponía que nos iban a echar a la nieve sin siquiera pensárselo, pero entonces Thalia dio un paso al frente.**

 **Chasqueó los dedos una sola vez y le salió un sonido muy alto y agudo. Puede que fuera imaginación mía, pero sabía que la ráfaga de viento que sentí que salía de sus dedos y recorría el vestíbulo, que hizo ondear los estandartes en las paredes. Resultó, que no era mi imaginación.**

 **—** Pero si nosotros no somos visitantes, señor **—dijo completamente segura de sus palabras** **—** Nosotros estudiamos aquí. Acuérdese. Yo soy Thalia y ellos son Goku, Annabeth y Percy. Cursamos octavo.

 **El profesor entornó sus ojos con heterocromía. No sé que era lo que planeaba Thalia, pero sin duda funcionaba porque el hombre parecía indeciso.**

 **Miró a su compañera.**

 **—** Señorita Gottschalk, ¿conoce usted a estos alumnos?

 **Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reírme. ¿Una profesora llamada Gottschalk? El tío tenía que estar de coña.**

 **La mujer pestañeó, como si acabara de despertar de un trance.**

 **—** Sí… creo que sí, señor **— dijo la profesora, todavía un tanto confusa** **—** Annabeth. Thalia. Percy. Goku. ¿Cómo es que no estáis en el gimnasio?

 **Antes de que pudiésemos responder, oí más pasos y apareció Grover jadeando.**

 **—** ¡Habéis venido…! **— se detuvo en seco al ver a los profesores** **—** Ah, señorita Gottschalk ¡Doctor Thorn! Yo…

 **—** ¿Qué ocurre, señor Underwood? **— dijo el profesor. Era evidente que le tenía manía al pobre Grover** **—** ¿Y qué significa eso de que han venido? Estos alumnos viven aquí.

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **—** Claro, doctor Thorn. Iba a decirles que han venido… de perlas sus consejos para hacer el ponche ¡La receta es suya!

 **Thorn nos estudió atentamente. Daba la impresión de que quería despeñarnos desde la torre más alta del castillo, pero la señorita Gottschalk dijo entonces con aspecto de funámbula:**

 **—** Cierto. El ponche es excelente. Y ahora, andando todos. No volváis a salir del gimnasio.

 **No tuvo que decirlo dos veces. Nos retiramos con mucho 'sí, señor' y 'sí, señora' y saludándolos al estilo militar. Parecía lo apropiado allí.**

 **Grover nos arrastró hasta el extremo del vestíbulo donde sonaba la música. Notaba como los ojos de los profesores se nos clavaban en la espalda. Entonces oí a Percy preguntándole a Thalia:**

 **—** Eso que has hecho chasqueando los dedos, ¿dónde lo aprendiste?

 **—** ¿Eso es lo que te enseñaba Quirón a solas? **—pregunté curioso, recordando algunos momentos en los que la entrenaba, pero ninguno de los dos quería decírmelo.**

 **—** Sí, es lo que me enseñaba Quirón.

 **—** Manipulación de la Niebla supongo. Eso puede ser muy útil.

 **—** Acaba de serlo **— respondió** **ella —** ¿A ti no te lo ha enseñado? **— le preguntó a Percy.**

 **Él no respondió, pero no pareció agradarle el comentario.**

 **Grover nos condujo deprisa hasta una puerta que tenía tres grandes letras de vidrio: GIM.**

 **—** ¡Por los pelos! **— dijo el sátiro** **—** ¡Gracias a los dioses que habéis llegado!

 **Annabeth y Thalia le dieron un abrazo. Percy y yo le chocamos los cinco.**

 **Estaba feliz de verlo después de tantos meses. Era un poco más alto y le habían salido unos pocos pelos más en la barbita, pero, además de eso, tenía el mismo aspecto que siempre cuando se hace pasar por un humano: una gorra roja sobre el pelo castaño y ensortijado para tapar sus cuernos de cabra, y unos tejanos holgados y unas zapatillas con relleno para disimular sus pezuñas y su peludo tren inferior. Llevaba una camiseta negra en la que ponía 'Westover Hall - Novato'**

 **—** Supongo que Quirón ya os lo habrá dicho, pero he encontrado dos mestizos. Un hermano y su hermana. De diez y doce años. No sé quien es su progenitor, pero son fuertes.

 **—** ¿Hay monstruos? **— preguntó Percy.**

 **—** ¡Uno! **— dijo Grover , nervioso** **—** Y creo que ya sospecha algo. Aun no esta seguro de que los hermanos sean mestizos, pero hoy es el último día de trimestre y no los dejará salir del campus sin averiguarlo. ¡Quizá sea nuestra única oportunidad! Cada vez que intento acercarme a ellos dos, él se pone en medio, cerrándome el paso ¡Ya no sé que hacer!

 **Grover nos miró ansioso a Thalia y a mí**

 **—** Bueno, ¿dónde están Ni… **— entonces me acordé de que no debería saber sus nombres** **—** ¿Dónde están estos mestizos?

 **—** Están en el baile.

 **—** Pues a bailar **— dijo Thalia** **—** ¿Quién es el monstruo?

 **—** Oh **— respondió Grover, inquieto, mirando alrededor —** Acabáis de conocerlo. Es el subdirector: el doctor Thorn.

 **Salto de línea**

 **Una cosa curiosa de las escuelas militares: los chicos se vuelven completamente locos cuando un acontecimiento especial les permite ir sin uniforme. Supongo que, como todo es tan estricto el resto del tiempo, sienten que tienen que compensar y recuperar el tiempo perdido.**

 **El suelo del gimnasio estaba salpicado de globos negros y rojos, y los chicos se los lanzaban a patadas, o trataban de estrangularse unos a otros con las serpentinas que colgaban de las paredes. Gracias a dios, las serpentinas se rompían antes de que a algún chico se le pusiera la cara azul. Las chicas se movían en grupos, como las chicas de Afrodita; llevaban bastante maquillaje, blusas con tirantes finos, pantalones llamativos y zapatos que parecían más bien instrumentos de tortura. De vez en cuando rodeaban a un pobre infeliz como un banco de pirañas, soltando risitas y chillidos, y cuando al fin lo dejaban en paz, el tipo tenía cintas por todo el pelo y la cara llena de grafitis a base de pintalabios. Algunos de los mayores hacían como Percy y yo. Deambulaban incómodos por los rincones,tratando de ocultarse, como si su integridad corriera peligro... claro que, con los grupitos de chicas, la integridad de los chicos no estaba precisamente a salvo.**

 **—** Allí están **— dijo Grover señaló con la barbilla a dos jóvenes que discutían en las gradas** **—** Bianca y Nico di Angelo.

 **Bianca llevaba una gorra verde tan holgada que parecía querer taparse la cara. Nico era obviamente su hermano. Ambos tenían el pelo oscuro y sedoso y una tez olivácea, y gesticulaban aparatosamente al hablar. Él barajaba unos cromos; ella parecía regañarlo por algo, pero no paraba de mirar alrededor, inquieta.**

 **—** ¿Ellos ya…? O sea, ¿se lo has dicho? **— preguntó Annabeth.**

 **Grover negó con la cabeza.**

 **—** Ya sabes lo que sucede. Correrían más peligro. En cuanto sepan quiénes son, el olor se volverá más fuerte.

 **Miró a Percy. Aunque no sabía cómo huelen los mestizos para un monstruo o un sátiro, sabía que ese olor tan característico podía conseguir que los mataran. A medida que un semidiós se vuelve más poderoso, mejor huele para un monstruo. Supongo que es una manera diferente de detectar el KI o algo así.**

 **—** Vamos a por ellos y saquémoslos de aquí **— dijo Percy.**

 **Antes de que echara a andar le agarre por el hombro.**

 **—** Mira **— susurré mientras apuntaba con la barbilla al subdirector, el doctor Thorn, que acababa de deslizarse por una puerta aledaña a las gradas y se había plantado muy cerca de los hermanos di Angelo. Movía la cabeza hacia nosotros y su ojo azul parecía resplandecer.**

 **Deduje que, al ser un monstruo, no se había dejado engañar por el truco de Thalia con la Niebla. Debía sospechar quiénes éramos y ahora aguardaba para ver cuál era el motivo de nuestra presencia allí.**

 **—** No miréis a los críos **— ordenó** **Thalia** **—** Tenemos que esperar a una ocasión propicia para sacarlos de aquí. Entretanto hemos de fingir que no tenemos ningún interés en ellos. Hay que despistarlo.

 **—** ¿Cómo? **— preguntó Percy.**

 **—** Somos tres semidioses poderosos y un alien con el poder de un olímpico. Nuestra presencia debe de haberle confundido. Mezclaos con el resto de la gente, actuad con naturalidad y bailad un poco. Pero no los perdáis de vista.

 **—** ¿Bailar? **— preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—** Bueno, estamos en un baile. Es lo propio **— dije encongiéndome de hombros.**

 **Thalia asintió; ladeó la cabeza, como identificando la música, y enseguida hizo una mueca de asco.**

 **—** ¡Bajo del mar! ¿En serio? ¿Quién ha elegido Disney?

 **Grover parecía ofendido.**

 **—** Yo.

 **—** Por todos los dioses, Grover. ¡Es malísima! ¿No podías poner Green Day? o al menos, si eliges de Disney, que sea una de las buenas.

 **—** ¿Green qué?

 **—** No importa **— dijo y me miró —** Vamos a bailar.

 **—** Oye, que me parezca lógico que tengamos que hacerlo, no significa que sepa bailar **— respondí alzando los brazos en señal de 'para el carro'.**

 **—** ¡Claro que sabes! Yo te llevo **— respondió ella** **—** Venga, vamos Bíceps.

 **Me agarró de la muñeca y nos pusimos a bailar. Los problemas los tuve cuando empezó a sonar la música lenta. Coloqué ambas manos en su cintura, mientras que ella colocó las suyas alrededor de mi cuello. Dábamos vueltas mientras nos turnábamos para echarles un ojo a los di Angelo. Estuvimos bailando durante lo que supongo que serían varios minutos, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro, excepto un corto periodo en el que tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, como si nada más importara. Volví a sentir ese irrefrenable deseo de besarla que tuve cuando la vi por primera vez, aunque fuera en un sueño. Antes de que me planteara siquiera hacerlo, algo entró en su campo de visión que hizo que su rostro cambiara totalmente.**

 **—** Se han ido **— gritó en un susurro** **—** Tenemos que encontrarlos.

 **—** Al menos Grover y Annabeth están aquí **— dije cuando los vi aparecer detrás suya.**

 **—** ¿Habéis visto a Percy? **— nos preguntó Annabeth.**

 **—** ¿No está con vosotros? **— preguntó Thalia, separándose de mí.**

 **—** No **— respondió** **—** Cuando vi que habían desaparecido los di Angelo, vinimos a por vosotros, pero en algún momento nos separamos.

 **—** Puede que te hubiera perdido de vista y este buscándolos por su cuenta. A fin de cuenta, salvarlos es la prioridad **— comenté —** Grover, ¿puedes usar vuestra conexión por empatía para encontrarlo?

 **—** Debería…

 **—** ¿Pasa algo? **— preguntó** **Thalia.**

 **—** Está pidiendo ayuda. Dice que Thorn los tiene secuestrados y que es un maníaco lanza cuchillos.

 **—** ¿Te dice dónde están? **— pregunté.**

 **—** Seguidme **— fue su única respuesta.**

 **Seguimos a Grover hasta llegar a un claro, tras pasar por el bosque. Le ordené a Annabeth que usara su gorra para generar una distracción mientras Thalia y yo nos prepararíamos para atacar.**

 **En cuanto vimos que Percy era tumbado por una Annabeth invisible, Thals y yo salimos. Yo con _Innomita_ en mano y ella con la _Égida_ y su lanza de bronce. Poco después de volver a estudiar le llego en un paquete desde el Olímpo, camuflado como uno de esos sprays anti-violadores.**

 **Su escudo tuvo el efecto que deseado sobre Thorn. Adoptó una mueca de desagrado y gruño.**

 **—** ¡Por Zeus! **— gritó ella mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.**

 **Le clavó la lanza en la cara, pero él sólo rugió en respuesta e intentó apartarla de un manotazo.**

 **"** Ya decía yo que eso sería demasiado fácil **"** pensé **"** Las cosas nunca son tan fáciles **"**

 **Su mano se convirtió en una garra naranja con unas uñas enormes que soltaban chispas cada vez que chocaban con el escudo de la hija de Relámpagos. Sinceramente, tenía que reconocerle al bichejo que era rápido.**

 **El estrépito de un helicóptero se hacia cada vez más fuerte.**

 **El monstruo lanzó una descarga de proyectiles con una cola curtida como la de un escorpión. Conseguió esquivar la andanada rodando a un lado.**

 **—** ¡Atacad o poneos a salvo, pero no os quedéis embobados! **—ordenó a todos.**

 **Fue el impulso que necesité para aparecer rápidamente a su lado, pateándole la cara de Thorn con ambos pies.**

 **—** ¿Puedo unirme? **— preguntó burlón.**

 **—** Ya estabas tardando. ¿Cómo es posible que seas más rápido que yo y, aún así, haya llegado antes?

 **—** Ya sabes, medir su fuerza, velocidad y tal **— respondí el encogiéndome de hombros** **—** Dame un segundo.

 **Distraída por la charla, no se dio cuenta de que la mantícora había lanzado una salva de aguijones contra Annabeth y los demás.**

 **Yo sí, por lo que fui a cortar la mayoría con mi espada, pero un par de ellos se escaparon, solo para estrellarse en el escudo de de Percy, que acabó abollado.**

 **—** ¡Rendiós! **— rugió el monstruo.**

 **—** ¡Jamás! **— gritamos Thalia y yo lanzándonos contra él.**

 **Entre los dos teníamos la batalla completamente dominada. Un tajo aquí y allá, esquivando sus ataques y bloqueándolos con suma facilidad… Por desgracia, tanto Thals como yo tenemos la manía de ponernos a jugar con nuestros oponentes cuando los superamos por tantísimo.**

Thalia estaba a punto de atravesarlo de lado a lado con su lanza, pero entonces oímos un estruendo y un gran resplandor nos cegó momentáneamente. Un helicóptero militar negro, armado hasta los dientes, se situó frente al acantilado. La mantícora aprovechó ese momento de confusión y la barrió con su cola, haciendo que dejara caer mi escudo y mi espada en la nieve.

 **—** Thalia **— grité mientras me interponía entre una andanada de espinas y ella** **—** ¿Estas bien?

 **—** Sí, ¿estás TÚ bien? **— preguntó sorprendida.**

 **—** Tranquila, he pasado por cosas mucho peores.

 **—** De acuerdo. Intenta desarmar el helicóptero. Yo acabo con la mantícora.

 **—** ¿Estás segura? **— pregunté.**

 **—** ¿Te crees que no soy capaz? **— respondió entrecerrando los ojos.**

 **—** Para nada. Solo me aseguraba **— dije alzando las manos en señal de rendición.**

 **—** Entonces ve.

 **Volé contra la máquina de guerra. Estaba a punto dejar KO a los pasajeros e improvisar como dejar la máquina en tierra firme sin ninguna baja civil. No obstante, fue entonces cuando oí un sonido nítido y penetrante: la llamada de un cuerno de caza que sonaba en el bosque.**

 **El monstruo quedó paralizado. Por un instante nadie movió ni una ceja. Sólo se oía el rumor de la ventisca y el fragor del helicóptero.**

 **—** ¡No! **— dijo Thorn** **—** No puede…

 **Se interrumpió de golpe cuando un flecha plateada salió disparada del bosque, a tal velocidad que solo parecía una ráfaga de luz, y fue a clavarse en su hombro.**

 **—** Artemisa **— susurré en voz baja, notando su aura junto con otra docena** **—** Parece que viene con parte de sus cazadoras.

 **El monstruo retrocedió tambaleante, gimiendo de dolor.**

 **—** ¡Malditas! **— rugió Thorn, que soltó una lluvia de espinas hacia el bosque del que había surgido la flecha de plata.**

 **Con la misma velocidad surgieron del bosque infinidad de flechas. Cada flecha chocaba y partía a la mitad las espinas del monstruo. Una hazaña de precisión que no podía lograr ni un hijo de Apolo.**

 **La mantícora se arrancó la flecha del hombro con un aullido. Ahora respiraba pesadamente.**

 **Entonces, salieron del bosque los arqueros. Efectivamente, eran cerca de unas doce chicas, más o menos. La más joven aparentaba tener unos diez años y la mayor unos catorce. Estaban vestidas con parkas plateadas y vaqueros, y cada una empuñaba un arco. Cuando las miré con más detenimiento me di cuenta de que tenían un aura plateada, aunque una sobresalía de las demás.**

 **—** ¡Las cazadoras! **— gritó Annabeth entusiasmada.**

 **Por la cara de Thalia, ella no parecía muy contenta por su intromisión en la batalla.**

 **Una de las mayores se aproximó con el arco tenso. Era alta y grácil, de piel cobriza. Tenia el pelo negro recogido en una trenza, coronado con una tiara plateada, que le daba el aspecto de una princesa persa. Igual que la última vez que la vi.**

 **—** ¿Permiso para matar, mi señora? **— preguntó la 'princesa'.**

 **Obviamente hablaba con la cazadora que tenía el aura más destacada, la diosa que la llevaba guiando a ella y sus hermanas en armas, antiguas y actuales, durante dos milenios o más.**

 **El monstruo soltó un gemido.**

 **—** ¡No es justo! ¡Es una interferencia directa! Va contra las Leyes Antiguas.

 **—** No es cierto **— terció una de los gemelos arqueros; de unos trece o doce años en apariencia. Llevaba el pelo castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos, amarillos plateados, parecían dos pequeñas lunas. Incluso yo reconozco que su cara era tan hermosa que quitaba el aliento, pero su expresión era sería y amenazadora** **—** Primero, son mis cazadoras quienes han disparado, no yo, por lo que es una intervención indirecta. Además, la caza de todas las bestias salvajes entra en mis competencias. Y tú, repugnante criatura, eres una bestia salvaje **— miro a la chica de la tiara** **—** Zoë, permiso concedido.

 **"** Odio dejarlo en sus pretenciosas manos, pero sin duda pueden con esto **" pensé mientras me adentraba en el helicóptero. No tarde nada en dejar inconscientes a un par de soldados, o mercenarios, no estoy seguro, que había abordo, y poco después, arranque las ametralladoras Gatlin de los lados y los mísiles. Estaba por dejar inconsciente al piloto y llevar el helicoptero al suelo cuando oí un grito:**

 **—** ¡Noooooo!

 **Entonces, s** **olo puede observar con horror como las flechas volaron. La primera atravesó el cuello del monstruo. Otra en el pecho. La mantícora dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó aullando:**

 **—** ¡Esto no es el fin, cazadoras! ¡Lo pagaréis muy caro!

 **Y antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el monstruo saltó por el acantilado y se hundió en la oscuridad, no sin antes envolver su cola en el tobillo de Thalia para arrastrarla con él.**

 **—** ¡THALIA! **— grité desesperado, mientrás me lanzaba a rescatarla desde el helicóptero, ahora desarmado.**

 **Fui tras ella lo más rápido que pude. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse a mi alrededor, mientras extendia mi mano para poder alcanzar la suya, pero entonces, tanto ella como Thorn se desvanecieron en una humareda púrpura que atravesé.**

 **Rápidamente miré a mi alrededor, concentre todos mis sentidos para convencerme de que me equivocaba, pero por desgracia, pocas veces lo hacía, y solo intentaba engañarme a mi mismo. Sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí mientras soltaba un grito desesperado, que la rabia no me dejaba oír**

 **Habían secuestrado a Thalia, y no había sido capaz de evitarlo.**

 **Nota de Autor**

 **Hola a todos, siento mucho la tardanza y sí, como os abreis dado cuenta estoy haciendo un cambio en el rumbo que iba a tomar esta historia, empezando con que Caulifla no aparecerá aún, aunque creedme que la pondré antes de llegar a Super. Todavía queda mucho pero ya me las ingeniaré para hacer todo esto.**

 **Esto llevará una eternidad y quizás no lo acabe nunca, o incluso olvide durante una temporada que lo estaba haciendo, pero de momento, la historia continua.**

 **Esto de no poner a Thalia es sin duda un movimiento arriesgado, pero creo que puede ser muy bueno para el desarrollo del 'ship' obvio.**

 **No sé con que frecuencia estaré escribiendo, pero creo/espero que el siguiente capítulo llegará pronto.**


	2. La decisión de Bianca

**POV Goku**

 **"** ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera acabado con la mantícora en cuanto tuve ocasión, Thalia no... **" estaba frustrado, enfadado, y con pocas ganas de darle las gracias a Artemisa por su intromisión. "** Ella tenía el control en el combate. Si no se hubieran metido, el monstruo seria polvo y ya estaríamos buscando una manera de volver al campamento **"**

 **—** ¡Aaaaaah! Supongo que tengo que volver con ellos

 **Aunque no sirvió de mucho, intenté calmarme un poco mientras regresaba con los demás. Cuando ya estaba al lado de los campistas, pude oír un comentario de Grover:**

 **—** ¡Gracias, señora Artemisa! Es usted tan… tan… ¡Uau!

 **"** No te enfades. Es una diosa muy relacionada con la naturaleza, es normal que la admire **" quise recordarme a mi mismo**

 **—** ¡Levanta, Grover! **—** **le grité, un poco más brusco de lo que quería** **—** Tenemos asuntos más importantes que tratar. ¡Thalia ha desaparecido!

 **—** ¡Esperad un momento! Tiempo muerto **—** **dijo Bianca.**

 **Todo el mundo se quedó mirandola. Bianca nos fue señalando a todos, uno a uno, como si estuviera viendo todas las partes de un acertijo.**

 **—** ¿Quién… quiénes sois todos vosotros?

 **La expresión de Artemisa se ablandó un poco.**

 **—** Quizás sería mejor, mi queridas niña, saber quién eres tú. Veamos, ¿quiénes son tus padres?

 **Bianca miró con nerviosismo a su hermano pequeño, Nico di Angelo, que seguía contemplando embobado a Artemisa.**

 **—** Nuestros padres murieron **—** **dijo Bianca** **—** Somos huérfanos. Hay un fondo que se ocupa de pagar nuestro colegio, pero… **—** **Titubeó. Supongo que vio en la expresión de la mayoría que no la creían** **—** ¿Qué pasa? **—** **preguntó** **—** Es la verdad.

 **—** Tú eres una mestiza **—** **dijo Zoë con ese acentó antiquísimo que la caracterizaba.**

 **—** Odio estar de acuerdo con ella, pero tiene razón, Bianca. Nico y tú sois hijos de una deidad griega, una olímpica, probablemente **—** **dije sabiendo que eran los Príncipes del Inframundo.**

 **"** Al menos vosotros estáis bien **" pensé, ligeramente aliviado por no haber roto mi promesa.**

 **—** ¡Qué guay! **—** **exclamó Nico.**

 **—** ¡Ni hablar! **—** **terció Bianca con voz temblorosa** **—** ¡No lo encuentro nada guay!

 **No podía negarle que esta primera impresión no era la mejor que podía llevarse. Además de que hasta que te acostumbras, ser mestizo puede ser bastante agobiante.**

 **Nico sin embargo, se puso a dar saltos de la emoción.**

 **—** ¿Es verdad que Zeus tiene rayos con una potencia destructiva de seiscientos? ¿Y que gana puntos extra por…?

 **—** El Rayo Maestro no funciona como en tu juego, pero créeme que es una de las armas más poderosas que existen.

 **—** Según lo que me dijo Quirón, al lado de su rayo más potente, la bomba de hidrogeno es un mero petardo **—** **le comentó Percy.**

 **—** Eso no es verdad **—** **dijo Bianca** **—** ¡Los dioses no existen!

 **—** Mira, Bianca. Sé que puede costarte creerlo, pero los dioses siguen existiendo. A fin de cuentas son inmortales. Y cuando tienen hijos con los mortales, como es vuestro caso… digamos que no hacen nuestras vidas fáciles.

 **—** ¿Como con la chica esa que se ha caído? **—** **preguntó Nico.**

 **Me aparte un poco, como si me hubieran pegado una bofetada.**

 **—** No desesperéis **—** **dijo Artemisa** **—** Era una chica muy valiente. Sí es posible encontrarla, yo la encontraré.

 **—** Le advierto que tenga cuidado, Artemisa. Ha sido secuestrada con la ayuda de un ser poderoso. Desaparecieron en una neblina morada y no puedo notar su presencia. Deben estar camuflándola y para eso hacen falta un par de seres poderosos **— advertí, sabiendo que la mantícora era un juego de níños, comparado con lo que se nos venía encima** **.**

 **—** ¿Acaso crees, Son Goku, que no podré hacerlo sola?

 **—** No he dicho eso, pero el resultado de esta pelea nos ha demostrado que toda precaución es poca. Solamente hace falta algo inesperado para que todo vaya mal **— dije mirando con odio a Zoë, pues sabía que ella fue la primera en disparar y en llevarnos a esto.**

 **—** Hmmm, esto... ¿y el doctor Thorn? **—** **preguntó Nico, mientras levantaba su mano como si estuviera en clase** **—** Ha sido impresionante como lo habéis acribillado ¿Está muerto?

 **—** Era una mantícora **—** **dijo la diosa de la caza** **—** Espero que haya quedado destruida por el momento. Pero los monstruos nunca mueren del todo. Se vuelven a formar una y otra vez, y hay que cazarlos siempre que reaparecen.

 **—** O son ellos los que nos cazan a nosotros. Lo cual se convierte en una batalla sin fin, con algunos intermedios para descansar y prepararte **—** **explicó Percy.**

 **—** Espera **—** **dijo Bianca estremeciéndose** **—** Eso explica… ¿Te acuerdas, Nico, de los tipos que intentaron atacarnos el verano pasado en un callejón de Washington?

 **—** Y aquel conductor de autobús **—** **recordó Nico** **—** El de los cuernos de carnero. Te lo dije. Era real.

 **—** Por eso os ha estado vigilando Grover **—** **les explicó Percy** **—** Para manteneros a salvo por si resultabais ser mestizos.

 **—** Entonces, Grover… ¿Tú eres un semidiós? **—** **preguntó Bianca.**

 **—** En realidad, soy un sátiro **—** **se quitó los zapatos y le mostró sus pezuñas de cabra. Por la expresión de Bianca, parecía a punto de desmayarse.**

 **—** Grover, ponte los zapatos. Estás asustándola **—** **lo regañé.**

 **—** ¡Eh, que tengo las pezuñas limpias! **—** **dijo ofendido.**

 **—** Ese no es el problema, lumbrera **–dije aguantándome las ganas de golpearlo.**

 **—** Bianca, hemos venido a ayudaros. Tenéis que aprender a sobrevivir. Thorn no va a ser el último monstruo con el que os topéis. Tenéis que venir al campamento **—** **dijo Percy.**

 **—** ¿Qué campamento? **—** **preguntó Nico.**

 **—** El Campamento Mestizo. El lugar donde los mestizos nos entrenamos para poder sobrevivir. Podéis venir con nosotros y quedaros todo el año, si queréis **-dijo Percy.**

 **—** Sería recomendable que os quedarais todo el año, aunque si queréis probar suerte podéis estar solo los veranos **-añadí.**

 **—** ¡Qué bien! **—** **exclamó Nico** **—** ¡Vamos!

 **—** Esperad **—** **dijo Bianca meneando la cabeza** **—** Yo no…

 **—** Hay otra opción **—** **intervino Zoë.**

 **—** ¿Enserio, Nigthshade? **—** **dije molesto.**

 **—** Ya hemos abrumado bastante a estos críos **—** **zanjó la diosa** **—** Zoë, descansaremos aquí unas horas. Leventad las tiendas. Curad a los heridos. Recoged en la escuela las pertenencias de nuestros invitados.

 **—** Sí, mi señora.

 **—** Y tú, Bianca, acompáñame. Quiero hablar contigo.

 **—** ¿Y yo? **—** **preguntó Nico.**

 **Artemisa lo examinó por un instante.**

 **—** Tú podrías enseñarle a Grover cómo se juega a ese juego de cromos que tanto te gusta. Él se prestará con gusto a entretenerte un rato… como un favor especial hacia mí.

 **Grover estuvo a punto de trastabillar.**

 **—** ¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos, Nico!

 **Los dos se alejaron hacia el bosque, hablando de PG, CA (PG=Puntos de Golpe/Vida; CA=Clase de Armadura; por si alguien no lo entiende) y esas cosas típicas de juegos de rol. Artemisa echó a caminar por el borde del acantilado con Bianca, que parecía muy confusa. Las cazadoras empezaron a vaciar sus petates y montar se campamento.**

 **Zoë me lanzó otra mirada furibunda y se fue a supervisarlo todo.**

 **En cuanto se hubo alejado, pateé el suelo con rabia.**

 **—** ¡Será caradura! Se mete donde no la llaman y encima… ¡Aggg!

 **—** Estoy contigo **—** **dijo Percy, asintiendo** **—** No me fío…

 **—** Ah, ¿estás conmigo? **—** **me volví furioso hacia él** **—** ¿Y en qué estabas pensando en el gimnasio? ¿Creías que ibas a poder tú solo con Thorn? ¡Sabías muy bien que era un monstruo!

 **—** Yo…

 **—** Goku… **-intentó llamar mi atención Annabeth para no decir algo de lo que después me arrepintiera, pero lo ignoré.**

 **—** Si hubiéramos permanecido juntos habríamos acabado con él sin que intervinieran las cazadoras. Y Thalia tal vez seguiría aquí ¿No lo has pensado?

 **Apretó los dientes. Parecía que quería replicarme, pero bajo la vista algo rojo tirado en el suelo. El spray de Thalia. Su lanza de bronce celestial.**

 **No dije nada. Sólo agarré el pequeño bote, me sequé una lágrima y me alejé dejándolo atrás.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Después de varios minutos en los que andé para calmarme, y de partir unas cuantas rocas, vi un pino y me senté en su base.**

 **—** Joder, me he pasado con Percy. En su lugar probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo… Y es probable que si no fuera por él, Nico y Bianca probablemente hubieran sido secuestrados, o peor.

 **Me arrepentía de haber descargar mi rabia en él. Creo que no me había sentido así desde que Pandereta mató a Krillin...**

 **—** Al menos sé que aún esta viva... Thalia, juro por el rio Estigio que iré a salvarte. No me importa el riesgo ni los problemas. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para solucionar esto.

 **A lo lejos escuche un rayo que sellaba el pacto. Con eso me alejé unos cuantos kilometros mar adentro para tener el entrenamiento más intenso de mi vida.**

 **POV Percy**

 **Las cazadoras montaron el campamento en unos minutos. Siete grandes tiendas, todas de seda plateada, dispuestas en una medialuna alrededor de la hoguera. Una de las chicas sopló un silbato plateado. De inmediato, del bosque surgieron unos lobos blancos que empezaron a rondar en círculo alrededor del campamento, como un equipo de perros guardianes. Las cazadoras se movían entre ellos y les daban golosinas sin ningún tipo de temor, pero yo decidí mantenerme cerca de las tiendas. Había halcones vigilándonos desde los árboles con los ojos centelleantes por el resplandor de la hoguera. Incluso el tiempo parecía doblegarse ante la voluntad de la diosa. El aire seguía siendo frío, pero el viento se había calmado y ya no nevaba, con lo que ya resultaba casi agradable permanecer junto al fuego.**

 **Casi... salvo por el dolor del hombro y la culpa que me abrumaba. No podía creer que Thalia hubiese desaparecido. Y por muy enfadado que estuviera con Goku, tenía la sensación de que era cierto lo que me había dicho, por mucho que Annabeth intentara calmarme diciéndome que había ganado tiempo para que llegaran y que había hecho lo correcto al ir a ayudarlos. Aun así, esto seguía habiendo pasado por mi culpa.**

 **Me pregunté qué es lo que estaría pensando Thalia ahora mismo.**

 **Siete años atrás, su padre, el Rey de los dioses, la había convertido en un pino para impedir que muriese en mientras hacia frente a un ejército de monstruos en lo alto de la Colina Mestiza. Ella se había sacrificado para que Annabeth y Luke pudieran escapar. Ahora sólo había pasado unos meses y ha descubierto la traición de Luke y acaban de llevársela.**

 **Después de un rato, Grover y Nico regresaron de su paseo. Una de las cazadoras me trajo mi mochila, que había escondido nada más entrar en el internado, y Grover me ayudó a curarme el hombro.**

 **—** ¡Lo tienes verde! **—** **comentó Nico, entusiasmado.**

 **—** No te muevas **—** **me ordenó Grover** **—** Toma, come un poco de ambrosía mientras te limpio la herida.

 **Empezó a curarme y yo hice una mueca de dolor, aunque la ambrosía ayudaba un montón.**

 **La ambrosía me sabía a** _ **brownie**_ **casero; se me deshacía en la boca y me infundía una cálida sensación por el cuerpo. Entre eso y el bálsamo mágico que usaba Grover, me sentí mejor en un par de minutos.**

 **Nico se puso a hurgar en su propia mochila, que por lo visto las cazadoras habían llenado con todas sus cosas. Sacó un montón de figuritas y las dejó sobre la nieve. Eran réplicas en miniatura de los dioses y héroes griegos, entre ellos Zeus con un rayo en la mano, Ares con su lanza, y Apolo con el carro del sol.**

 **—** Buena colección **—** **le comenté.**

 **Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja.**

 **—** Casi los tengo todos, además de sus cromos holográficos. Sólo me faltan unos pocos muy raros.

 **—** Llevaras mucho jugando para tener tantos, ¿no? **—** **pregunté**

 **—** En realidad solo llevo este año. Antes... **—** **frunció el ceño.**

 **—** ¿Qué? **—** **preguntó Grover.**

 **—** Lo he olvidado. Es extraño.

 **—** Oye, ¿me enseñas esa espada que has usado antes?

 **Saqué a** _ **Anaklusmos**_ **y les expliqué como pasaba de ser un bolígrafo a una espada cuando le quitabas el capuchón.**

 **—** ¡Qué pasada! ¿Nunca se le acaba la tinta? **—** **preguntó Nico.**

 **—** En realidad, nunca lo he llegado a usar para escribir.

 **—** ¿De verdad eres hijo de Poseidón? **—** **preguntó Nico emocionado.**

 **—** Pues sí.

 **—** Si eres el hijo del dios del mar sabrás surfear muy bien, ¿no? **—** **dijo Nico.**

 **Mire a Grover, que hacia esfuerzos por contener la risa.**

 **—** Vaya, Nico. Nunca lo he probado.

 **Él siguió haciendo preguntas: ¿Quién era el padre de Goku? (** Tuve que resumir mucho su origen, claro que no sirvió porque después se puso a preguntarme sobre sus poderes y aventuras, hasta el punto de querer cerrarle la boca con cinta aislante durante unos minutos **)**

 **Supuse que en ese momento iba a ponerse a preguntarme mis estadísticas, como si fuera un personaje de su juego, pero entonces se nos acercó Zoë Nigthshade**

 **—** Percy Jackson.

 **Ella tenía los ojos de un tono castaño y una nariz algo respingona. Con su diadema de plata y su expresión altanera, parecía un miembro de la realeza y yo casi tuve que reprimir el impulso de ponerme firme y exclamar 'Sí, mi señora' Ella me miró con una expresión de desagrado, como si fuera una bolsa de basura que le hubieran mandado recoger.**

 **—** Acompañadme **—** **me dijo** **—** La señora Artemisa requiere vuestra atención.

 **Salto de línea**

 **Me guió hasta la última tienda, que no parecía diferente a las demás, y me hizo pasar. Bianca estaba sentada al lado de la chica del pelo rojizo. A mí aún me costaba pensar en ella como la diosa Artemisa.**

 **El interior de la tienda era cálido y confortable. El suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras de seda y almohadones. En el centro, un brasero dorado parecía arder solo, sin combustible ni humo. Detrás de la diosa, en un soporte de roble, reposaba un enorme arco de plata, que estaba trabajado de tal manera que recordaba a los cuernos de una gacela. De las paredes colgaban pieles de animales como un oso negro, un tigre y otros que no supe reconocer. Pensé que un activista de los derechos de los animales sufriría un ataque al corazón al ver el interior de la tienda. Pero como Artemisa era la diosa de la caza, quizás era capaz de reemplazar a cada animal al que abatía o algo así. Me pareció que había otra piel tendida a su lado, pero cuando se movió reconocí que era un animal vivo: un ciervo de pelaje reluciente y cuernos plateados, que apoyaba la cabeza confiadamente en su regazo.**

 **—** Siéntate con nosotras, Percy Jackson **—** **dijo la diosa.**

 **Me senté en el suelo frente a ella. La olímpica me estudió con atención, cosa que a mí me incomodaba, y bastante. Tenía una mirada antiquísima para tener una apariencia tan joven.**

 **—** ¿Te sorprende mi edad? **—** **me preguntó.**

 **—** Después de verla con unos veinte en el Consejo Olímpico, sí… un poquito.

 **—** Puedo mostrarme como una mujer adulta, o como un fuego llameante o como desee. Pero esta es la apariencia que prefiero utilizar. Suele ser la edad que tienen mis cazadoras y todas las doncellas jóvenes que continúan bajo mi protección hasta que se echan a perder.

 **—** ¿Qué quieres decir? **—** **pregunté confundido.**

 **—** Me refiero, hasta que crecen. Hasta que enloquecen por los chicos, y se vuelven tontas e inseguras y se olvidan de si mismas.

 **—** Oh **—** **exclamé en comprensión, aunque en realidad no creía eso. Por lo general, las mujeres al crecer no pierden seguridad en sí mismas, y las que lo hacen es porque nunca han sido realmente seguras. Claro que no iba a decirselo sin un argumento mayor que el de 'Es mi opinión'.**

 **Zoë se había sentado a su derecha y me miraba de un modo furibundo, como si yo fuese el culpable de todo lo que su diosa había descrito. Como si la simple noción de ser un chico la hubiera inventado yo.**

 **—** Has de perdonar a mis cazadoras si no se muestran muy amigables contigo **—** **dijo Artemisa** **—** Es rarísimo que entren chicos en este campamento. Normalmente les está prohibido el menor contacto con las cazadoras. El último que pisó el campamento… **—** **miró a Zoë** **—** ¿Cuál fue?

 **—** ¿Son Goku?

 **"** ¿Goku ha estado aquí? **" me pregunté sorprendido.**

 **—** No, antes que él quiero decir.

 **—** Ese chico de Colorado. Lo transformasteis en un jackalope, mi señora.

 **—** Ah, sí **—** **asintió la diosa de la caza, satisfecha** **—** Me gusta hacer jackalopes, ya sabes, ese animal de la mitología americana, mezcla antílope y liebre. En todo caso, te he convocado para que me hables más de la mantícora. Bianca me ha contado algunas de las cosas inquietantes que el monstruo dijo. Pero quizá ella no las haya entendido bien. Quiero oír lo que dijo de tus labios.

 **Se lo conté todo, de principio a fin. Cuando terminé, Artemisa puso una mano en su arco, pensativa.**

 **—** Ya me temía que tendría que usarlo.

 **Zoë se echó hacia delante.**

 **—** ¿Lo decís por el rastro, mi señora?

 **—** Sí

 **—** ¿Qué rastro? **—** **pregunté**

 **—** Están apareciendo criaturas que yo no había cazado en milenios **—** **murmuró Artemisa** **—** Presas tan antiguas que casi las había olvidado **—** **me miró fijamente** **—** Vinimos aquí ayer noche porque detectamos la presencia de la mantícora. Pero ése no era el monstruo que ando buscando. Vuelve a repetirme lo que dijo el doctor Thorn exactamente.

 **—** Creo que fue algo así como: 'Me horrorizan los bailes de colegio'.

 **Creo que vi una mínima sonrisa en su rostro antes de responderme:**

 **—** No, no. Después de eso.

 **—** Dijo que el General me lo iba a explicar todo muy pronto.

 **Zoë palideció. Se volvió hacia Artemisa y empezó a decirle algo, pero la diosa alzó una mano.**

 **—** Continúa, Percy.

 **—** Bueno, entonces se refirió al Gran Despertador…

 **—** El Gran Despertar **—** **dijo Bianca corrigiéndome.**

 **—** Eso. Y dijo: 'Pronto tendremos al monstruo más importante de todos. El que provocará la caída del Olimpo.'

 **La diosa permanecía tan inmóvil como una estatua.**

 **—** Quizá mentía **—** **sugerí.**

 **Artemisa meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** No, no mentía. He sido demasiado lenta en percibir los signos, cada vez más numerosos desde que aparecieron Goku y su rival. Tengo que dar caza a ese monstruo.

 **—** ¿El poder de ambos los atraen? **— pregunté nervioso.**

 **—** Es lo más probable.

 **Haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer asustada, Zoë asintió.**

 **—** Saldremos de inmediato, mi señora **—** **dijo su teniente.**

 **—** No, Zoë. Esto tengo que hacerlo sola.

 **—** Pero Artem…

 **—** Es una tarea demasiado peligrosa incluso para las cazadoras. Tú sabes perfectamente donde he de empezar a buscar, y no puedes acompañarme hasta allí.

 **—** Como… como deseéis, mi señora.

 **—** Hallaré a esa criatura **—** **prometió la diosa doncella** **—** Y la traeré de vuelta al Olimpo para el solsticio de invierno. Será la prueba que necesito para convencer a la Asamblea de Dioses del peligro que corremos.

 **—** ¿Y usted, Lady Artemisa, sabe de qué monstruo se trata? **—** **pregunté.**

 **La diosa de la caza agarró su arco con fuerza.**

 **—** Recemos para que esté equivocada.

 **—** ¿Una diosa puede rezar? **—** **inquirí, ya que era una idea de lo más curiosa que nunca se me había ocurrido.**

 **La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó por sus labios por segunda vez en esta reunión.**

 **—** Antes de irme, Percy Jackson, tengo una tarea para ti.

 **—** ¿Tiene que ver con acabar convertido en un jackalope de esos?

 **—** Lamentablemente, no. Quiero que, junto a tus compañeros, escoltes a las cazadoras hasta el Campamento Mestizo. Allí permanecerán a salvo hasta mi retorno. E intenta calmar a Son Goku. Esta demasiado alterado para serle de ayuda a nadie.

 **—** ¿Qué? **—** **soltó Zoë** **—** ¡Pero Artemisa! Nosotras aborrecemos ese lugar. La última vez…

 **—** Ya lo sé **—** **respondió la diosa** **—** Pero estoy segura de que Dioniso no nos guardará rencor por un pequeño, eh… malentendido. Tenéis derecho a usar la cabaña ocho siempre que la necesitéis. Además, tengo entendido que han reconstruido las cabañas que vosotras incendiasteis.

 **Zoë masculló algo sobre estúpidos campistas…**

 **—** Y ya sólo queda una decisión que tomar **—** **Artemisa se volvió hacia Bianca** **—** ¿Te has decidido ya, niña?

 **Bianca vaciló.**

 **—** Aún me lo estoy pensando.

 **—** Un momento ¿Pensarse qué? **—** **pregunté totalmente perdido.**

 **—** Me han propuesto… que me una a las cazadoras.

 **—** ¿Cómo? ¡Pero no puedes hacerlo! Tienes que ir al Campamento Mestizo y ponerte en manos de Quirón. Es el único modo de que aprendas a sobrevivir por tus propios medios.

 **—** ¡No es el único modo para una chica! **—** **dijo Zoë.**

 **No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.**

 **—** ¡Bianca, el campamento es un sitio guay! Tiene un establo de pegasos y un ruedo para combatir a espada… Quiero decir, ¿que sacas uniéndote a las cazadoras?

 **—** Para empezar **—** **repuso Zoë** **—** la inmortalidad.

 **La miré boquiabierto; luego me volví hacia Artemisa.**

 **—** ¿Está de broma, no?

 **—** Zoë rara vez bromea **—** **dijo Artemisa** **—** Mis cazadoras me siguen en mis aventuras. Son mis servidoras, mis camaradas, mis compañeras de armas. Una vez que me han jurado lealtad, se vuelven parcialmente inmortales. A no ser que mueran en el campo de batalla, lo cual es inusual, o que rompan su juramento.

 **—** ¿Y que deben jurar? **—** **pregunté.**

 **—** Que renuncian para siempre al amor romántico **—** **dijo la diosa** **—** Que no crecerán ni contraerán matrimonio. Que seguirán siendo doncellas eternamente.

 **—** ¿Cómo usted señora?

 **Ella** **simplemente asintió.**

 **Traté de imaginarme aquello. Ser inmortal. Vagabundear por ahí con tus amigas del colé para siempre. Simplemente no podía concebirlo.**

 **—** O sea que usted recorre el país reclutando mestizas…

 **—** No sólo mestizas **—** **me interrumpió Zoë** **—** La señora Artemisa no discrimina a nadie por su nacimiento.

 **"** Me parece que no admitir a chicos es una gran discriminación por nacimiento **" pensé.**

 **—** Todas aquellas que honren a la diosa pueden unirse a nosotras. Mestizas, ninfas, mortales…

 **—** ¿Y tú qué eres?

 **Un relámpago de cólera cruzó su mirada.**

 **—** Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia. La cuestión es que Bianca puede unirse a nosotras si lo desea. La decisión está en sus manos.

 **—** ¡Es una locura, Blanca! **—** **le dije** **—** ¿Y que pasa con tu hermano? Nico no puede convertirse en una cazadora.

 **—** Desde luego que no **—** **dijo Artemisa** **—** Él irá al campamento. Por desgracia, es lo máximo a lo que puede aspirar un chico.

 **—** ¡Eh! **—** **protesté.**

 **—** Podrás verlo de vez en cuando **—** **le aseguró Artemisa a la mestiza** **—** ya no tendrás ninguna responsabilidad sobre él. Los instructores del campamento tomaran cuidado de él y de su educación. Tú mientras tanto, encontrarás una nueva familia en nosotras.

 **—** Una nueva familia **—** **repitió Bianca con aire de ensoñación** **—** Sin ninguna responsabilidad.

 **Ella miró a Zoë.**

 **—** ¿Vale la pena?

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—** Sí.

 **—** ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

 **—** Repite conmigo **—** **le indico la cazadora** **—** : Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

 **—** Pro… prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa.

 **—** Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la Caza.

 **Bianca repitió esas palabras.**

 **—** ¿Ya está?

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—** Sí, lo único que hace falta es que Lady Artemisa acepte tu compromiso y será vinculante.

 **—** Lo acepto **—** **dijo la diosa.**

 **Las llamas del brasero se avivaron, arrojando por toda la estancia un resplandor plateado. Bianca no parecía distinta, pero ella respiró hondo, abrió los ojos y murmuró:**

 **—** Me siento… más fuerte.

 **—** Bienvenida, hermana **—** **dijo Zoë.**

 **—** Recuerda tu promesa **—** **añadió Artemisa** **—** Ahora es tu vida.

 **Yo no podía intervenir. Me sentía como un intruso. Y como un fracasado integral. Thalia me superaba básicamente en todo, Goku y ella me habían salvado el culo otra vez, no hice nada para devolverle el favor y ahora había perdido a Blanca a mano de una secta de mujeres inmortales odiadoras de los hombres.**

 **—** No te desesperes, Percy Jackson **—** **me dijo Artemisa** **—** Aún tienes que mostrarle a los di Angelo el campamento. Y si Nico así lo decide, puede quedarse a vivir allí.

 **—** Maravilloso **—** **dije intentando no sonar arisco** **—** ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar al campamento?

 **Artemisa cerró los ojos.**

 **—** Se acerca el amanecer. Zoë, desmonta el campamento. Tenéis que llegar cuanto antes a Long Island sin sufrir daños. Pediré a mi hermano que os lleve.

 **A Zoë no pareció entusiasmarle la idea, pero asintió y le dijo a Bianca que la siguiera. Cuando salían, ésta se detuvo un instante a mi lado.**

 **—** Lo siento, Percy, pero deseo hacerlo. Lo deseo de verdad.

 **Salieron las dos y me quedé sólo con aquella diosa de doce años.**

 **—** Entonces **—** **le dije con aire sombrío** **—** ¿su hermano se encargará de llevarnos, señora?

 **Sus ojos plateados destellearon.**

 **—** Así es. ¿Sabes?, Bianca di Angelo no es la única que tiene un hermano irritante. Ya va siendo hora de que vuelvas a ver a mi muy irresponsable hermano gemelo. Apolo.


	3. Vuelta al Campamento

**Artemisa había asegurado que se acercaba el alba, pero nadie lo hubiera dicho: estaba más oscuro, frío y nevado que nunca. En la colina, las ventanas de Westover Hall seguían oscuras. Me preguntaba si los profesores habrían advertido la desaparición de los hermanos Di Angelo. Prefería no estar allí cuando lo descubrieran. Con mi legendaria suerte, el único nombre que recordaría la profesora sería el mío, y entonces me convertiría en victima de una cacería humana a través de todo el país. Como el año pasado.**

 **Las cazadoras levantaron el campamento tan deprisa como lo habían montado. Ellas parecían tan tranquilas en medio de la nieve, mientras yo aguardaba tiritando y Artemisa escudriñaba el horizonte por el este. Bianca se habían sentado más apartada con Nico. Ya se veía por la expresión sombría del chaval que le estaba explicando su decisión de unirse a la Caza. Desde luego, ella había sido muy egoísta al abandonar a su hermano de aquella manera.**

 **Annabeth, Goku y Grover se me acercaron, deseosos de saber qué había ocurrido durante la audiencia con la diosa de la cabaña ocho.**

 **Cuando se lo conté, Grover palideció.**

 **—** La última vez que las cazadoras vinieron al campamento, la cosa no fue demasiado bien.

 **—** Las cosas con ellas de por medio nunca salen demasiado bien **—** **comentó Goku.**

 **—** ¿Por qué se habrán presentado aquí? **—** **me pregunté** **—** Quiero decir, ha sido como si surgieran de la nada.

 **—** Y Bianca se ha unido a ellas **—** **dijo Goku, enfadado** **—** La culpa la tiene Zoë. Esa presumida insoportable…

 **—** ¿Cómo puede uno culparlas? **—** **dijo Grover suspirando** **—** Toda una eternidad con Artemisa… **—** **dijo totalmente embelesado con la idea.**

 **—** Hey, chico cabra. ¿No sabes que al ser una diosa virgen odia-hombres nunca podrá corresponderte? **—** **preguntó Goku, como si fuera idiota.**

 **—** Todos los sátiros son así **—** **dijo Annabeth negando con la cabeza, como si de un caso perdido se tratase** **—** Todos babeando por Artemisa.

 **—** Es que… le va tanto la onda de la naturaleza **—** **dijo Grover casi en trance.**

 **—** ¡Estás como una cabra! **—** **espetó Goku.**

 **—** Estás chiflado **— dije** **al mismo tiempo.**

 **—** Me chifla, sí **—** **dijo Grover, como un personaje del romanticismo** **—** Sí, es cierto.

 **POV Goku**

 **El cielo empezó a clarear al fin cuando la diosa de la caza murmuró:**

 **—** Ya era hora ¡Es tan perezoso el invierno!

 **—** ¿Estás esperando, eh… el alba? **—** **le preguntó el Hijo de Poseidón.**

 **—** Sí, a mi hermano.

 **Percy tenía una mirada de incredulidad, y he de admitir que cuando me explicaron lo del Carro del Sol, que cruza todas las mañanas el cielo de este a oeste... bueno, digamos que tuve que darme una vuelta para creérmelo**

 **—** No es exactamente como crees **—** **le dijo Artemisa, habiéndole leído la mente.**

 **—** Ah, bueno **—** **dijo Percy, visiblemente más relajado** **—** Entonces no es que vaya a llegar…

 **Hubo un destello repentino enorme en el horizonte y enseguida una gran ráfaga de calor.**

 **—** Se le ha pegado la vena teatrera de su padre, ¿eh? **—** **murmuré al ver como se acercaba el hermano de Arty.**

 **—** No miréis **—** **nos advirtió Artemisa** **—** Hasta que haya aparcado.

 **No desvíe la vista, después de un par de veces empecé a acostumbrarme, además de que sirve para inmunizarte al Tayoken.**

 **La luz y el calor se intensificaban, a medida que una esfera brillante que contenía un deportivo se acercaba, hasta el punto en el que parecía que se me iba a fundir la ropa. Y de repente la luz se apagó.**

 **Tuve que parpadear un par de veces para adaptarme bien al cambio de luz. Como era lo normal en sus paseos solitarios, o con un solo acompañante, había escogido que su carro adoptara la forma de un coche rojo descapotable, cuya insignia era un tridente. Un Maserati creo que era. Era alucinante. Resplandecía especialmente porque la chapa estaba al rojo vivo. La nieve se había derretido alrededor del coche en un círculo perfecto, lo cual explicaba porqué ahora notaba los zapatos mojados.**

 **El conductor bajó sonriendo. Parecía tener unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Tenía el pelo de un rubio rojizo; un aspecto saludable con unos músculo ligeros, ni muy marcados ni exagerados. Lo suficiente para saber que estaban ahí. Portaba una sonrisa juguetona con unos dientes blancos capaces de reflejar la luz como un espejo. Llevaba unos tejanos, mocasines y una camiseta de tirantes.**

 **—** Uau **—** **murmuró la Hija de Atenea entre dientes** **—** Está caliente.

 **—** Es el dios del Sol, Annie **— respondí en un susurro.**

 **—** No me refería a eso **—** **murmuró enrojecida**

 **—** ¡Hermanita! **—** **gritó Apolo. Faltó un tono más de blanco para que dejara a la mitad del personal ciego** **—** ¿Que tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

 **La diosa suspiró ante las payasadas de su hermano.**

 **—** Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.

 **—** ¡Hey, que yo nací primero!

 **"** Nunca me acostumbro a lo infantil que puede ser **" pensé rodando los ojos ante su comportamiento de niño pequeño.**

 **—** ¡Somos gemelos! ¿Cuántos eones tendremos que seguir discutien…?

 **—** Bueno, ¿qué pasa? **—** **la interrumpió** **—** Tienes a todas tus chicas contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Necesitas que les de unas clases de tiro con arco? **—** **pregunto en un tono ligeramente burlón.**

 **Artemisa apretó los dientes, probablemente deseando convertirlo en un blanco para todas sus cazadoras.**

 **—** Necesito que me hagas un favor. He de salir de cacería. Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.

 **—** ¡Claro, cielo…! Un momento **—** **levantó la mano en plan 'todo el mundo quieto'** **—** Siento que me llega un haiku.

 **Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Al parecer ya habían tenido el 'placer' de conocer al dios del sol. Él se aclaró la garganta y recitó con grandes aspavientos:**

 _Hierba en la nieve._

 _Me necesita Artemisa._

 _Yo soy muy guay._

 **Nos sonrió de oreja a oreja, sin duda esperando ovaciones y aplausos.**

 **—** El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas **—** **observó Artemisa.**

 **El dios frunció el ceño.**

 **—** ¿De veras?

 **—** Sí. ¿Que tal si mejor dices: 'Yo soy muy engreído'?

 **—** No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm…

 **—** Pues 'Soy muy engreído', sin el yo. Así tiene cinco **-propusé burlándome.**

 **—** No sé… no pega **—** **empezó a murmurar en voz baja.**

 **Zoë se volvió hacia nosotros.**

 **—** El señor Apolo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón. Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres versos!

 **"** Resulta irónico que el dios de la poesía sea un mal poeta **" pensé divertida "** …espero que no me haya leído la mente **" vi que Artemisa estaba conteniendo la risa así que supuse que sí que me estaba leyendo la mente… o a alguien que pensara lo mismo.**

 **—** ¡Ya lo tengo! **—** **anunció Apolo** **—** 'Soy fe-no-me-nal' ¡Cinco sílabas! **—** **exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo mientras hacia una reverencia** **—** Y ahora, querida… ¿un transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Estaba a punto de salir a dar una vuelta.

 **—** También tendrías que llevarlos a ellos **—** **añadió Artemisa señalándonos** **—** Son unos de los campistas de Quirón.

 **—** Sin problema **—** **nos echó un vistazo** **—** Veamos… Tú eres Annabeth, ¿no? Sé mucho sobre ti.

 **Ella se ruborizó**

 **—** Hola, señor Apolo.

 **—** ¿Dónde está Thalia? Debería estar aquí.

 **—** Ha sido secuestrada por uno de los secuaces de su abuelo, Apolo **— dije metiéndome en la conversación.**

 **—** Eso no esta bien **— dijo entrando en un estado pensativo.**

 **"** No creo que pueda estar más de acuerdo contigo, Apolo **"**

 **—** Hermano **—** **le cortó Artemisa** **—** Habrías de ponerte en marcha.

 **—** Ah, sí **—** **y miró al Hijo de Poseidón, entornando los ojos** **—** ¿Percy Jackson?

 **—** Aja. Es decir… sí, señor.

 **—** He aquí, mi viajero ínter-dimensional favorito- El primero en ganarte la confianza de mi hermanita en siglos. Siento mucho que haya desaparecido. Debe ser un mal trago **—** **dijo con una sonrisa radiante al saiyan.**

 **—** Tranquilo Apolo. Sé estará a salvo, y nada me impedirá hacer que eso siga así **-dije con la mayor seguridad que pude reunir.**

 **—** Bueno **—** **dijo** **—** Será mejor que subamos. Esta cafetera sólo viaja en una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa te quedas en tierra.

 **Miré el coche. Ahí cabían dos personas a lo sumo. Y rondábamos los veinte.**

 **—** Un coche impresionante **—** **dijo el menor de los di Angelo.**

 **—** Gracias, chico **—** **respondió Apolo.**

 **—** Apolo, el deportivo es un poco pequeño para todos los pasajeros que tienes que llevar **—** **dije elevando la voz, extrañado porque nadie más señalara ese pequeño detalle antes.**

 **—** Ah, bueno **—** **parece que acabase de darse cuenta del problema** **—** Tienes razón, como siempre. No me gusta cambiarlo del modo 'deportivo', pero si no hay más remedio…

 **Sacó las llaves y presionó el botón de alarma. Tras el típico '¡Pip, pip!' el coche resplandeció otra vez hasta que fue reemplazado por un autobús escolar.**

 **"** Yo también preferiría el deportivo, pero ocasiones deseperadas… **" pensé mientras veía el 'automóvil a la perdición'.**

 **—** Venga **—** **dijo** **—** Todos a bordo.

 **Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Iba a recoger su mochila, cuando Apolo le dijo:**

 **—** Dame, cariño. Deja que te eche una mano.

 **La cazadora dio un paso atrás; una mirada asesina le relampagueaba en los ojos.**

 **—** Hermanito **—** **lo reprendió Artemisa** **—** No intentes echarle una mano a mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y sobre todo, no las llames 'cariño', 'querida' o cualquier cosa similar.

 **Apolo extendió las palmas en señal de rendición.**

 **—** Perdona, Arty. Se me había olvidado. Oye… ¿y tú dónde vas, para que no pueda seguirte tú equipo A?

 **—** De cacería **—** **dijo secamente la diosa** **—** No es ningún asunto que te concierna.

 **—** Ya me enteraré. Yo lo veo y lo sé todo.

 **Artemisa soltó un bufido.**

 **—** Tú encargare de llevarlos. ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!

 **—** Pero si nunca me entre tengo por el camino…

 **Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego nos miró.**

 **—** Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría.

 **Ella se irguió.**

 **—** Sí, mi señora.

 **—** Y tú ayúdales si lo necesitan **—** **me ordenó.**

 **—** Con todo el respeto, Artemisa… no quiero que mi culo acabe como un alfiletero **— m** **e quejó con una sonrisa, intentando ocultar la seriedad de mis palabras.**

 **—** Pueden no llevarse bien contigo, pero sabes que no harían eso.

 **—** No sé yo. Ya lo han intentado antes **—** **murmuré.**

 **Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo, como si intentara encontrar un rastro. Cuando se incorporó, parecía inquieta.**

 **—** El peligro es enorme. Hay que dar con la bestia.

 **Echó a correr hacia el bosque y se disolvió entre la nieve y las sombras.**

 **—** Ten cuidado Arty **—** **murmuraré casi al unísono con el dios del sol.**

 **Apolo nos sonrió rápidamente y hizo tintinear sus llaves.**

 **—** Bueno **—** **dijo** **—** ¿Quién quiere conducir?

 **Salto de línea**

 **Las cazadoras subieron en tropel al autobús y se apelotonaron en la parte trasera para estar lo más lejos posible de Apolo y el resto de chicos.**

 **"** Ni que fuéramos contagiosos o algo así **" pensé molesto.**

 **Bianca se sentó con ellas y dejó a su hermano con nosotros, en las filas de delante, que era algo que me pareció muy cruel por su parte, aunque a Nico no pareció importarle.**

 **—** ¡Menuda pasada! **—** **decía él, saltando en el asiento del conductor** **—** ¿Este es el sol de verdad? Yo creía que Helios y Selene eran los dioses del sol y la luna. ¿Cómo es que algunas veces lo son ellos y otras Artemisa y tú?

 **—** Reducción de personal **—** **respondió Apolo** **—** Los romanos lo empezaron. No podían permitirse tantos templos para los sacrificios, así que 'despidieron' a Helios y Selene y nos atribuyeron todas sus funciones. Mi hermanita se quedó con la luna y yo con el sol. Al principio fue una lata, pero al menos me dieron este coche impresionante.

 **—** ¿Y cómo funciona? **—** **preguntó el hijo de Aliento de Muerto** **—** Yo creía que el sol era una gran esfera de gas ardiente.

 **Apolo se echó a reír entre dientes y le alborotó el pelo. Por alguna razón me parecía que fingía y no estaba tan 'radiante' como de costumbre.**

 **—** Ese rumor seguramente se difundió porque Artemisa tenía la manía de decir que yo era un globo enorme de humo o algo así. Hablando en serio, chico, todo depende de si quieres hablar de astronomía o de filosofía. ¿Quieres que hablemos de astronomía? Pff… ¿dónde está la gracia en eso? ¿Quieres que hablemos de lo que los humanos piensan del sol? Ah, eso ya es más interesante. Ten presente que casi todas sus vidas dependen de como corra este cacharro, por así decirlo. El sol les da calor, alimenta sus cosechas, produce energía, hace que todo parezca más risueño: más soleado, si lo prefieres. Este carro está construido con los sueños de los hombres sobre el sol. Es tan antiguo como la civilización occidental. Cada día circula por el cielo, de este a oeste, iluminando la endeble vida de los pobres mortales. El carro es sencillamente una manifestación del sol tal como los mortales lo perciben. ¿Lo entiendes?

 **Nico meneó la cabeza, y no es que pueda culparlo.**

 **—** Pues no.

 **—** Dale la explicación práctica **—** **sugerí** **—** A mi me fue más fácil pillar eso.

 **—** Bueno… a ver, a las estrellas las llaman 'cuerpos celestes'. Eso lo sabes, ¿no? **—** **preguntó al niño a lo que el asintió** **—** Eso es porque tienen el mismo tipo de energía que nuestras auras olímpicas. Las lejanas no son peligrosas, pero el sol está demasiado cerca así que, para que los mortales no mueran al instante, doy vueltas con el coche y absorbo la mayor parte de la radiación, por lo que ahora, como mucho, pillan un cáncer de piel. ¿Mejor?

 **—** Sí, un poco.

 **—** Genial. En un resumen puedes pensar en él como si fuera un coche solar ultrapotente y peligroso.

 **—** ¿Puedo conducirlo?

 **—** No, demasiado joven.

 **—** ¡Yo, yo! **—** **se ofreció Grover, entusiasmado, levantando la mano.**

 **—** Humm… mejor que no **—** **decidió Apolo** **—** Demasiado peludo **—** **miró más allá, pasando a Percy de largo y se fijó en Zoë.**

 **—** La lugarteniente de la caza **-exclamó-** Una experimentada conductora. Perfecto.

 **—** No **— dijo aparentando serenidad** **—** Agradezco la oferta.

 **—** Venga ya, sin duda tienes la edad para conducir, y sabes. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo **—** **la incitó.**

 **Ella vaciló.**

 **—** No lo sé.

 **—** Ya sé que es lo que piensas **—** **le dijo Apolo** **—** Que no mereces el honor de conducir el carro del sol.

 **—** No iba a decir eso.

 **—** ¡No te agobies! El trayecto desde Maine a Long Island es muy corto. Y no te preocupes por lo que le pasó a mi penúltimo alumno. Tú eres la favorita de las cazadoras de Artemisa. A ti no te sacará a cañonazos del cielo. Y si intentara hacerlo tenemos a _'Bíceps de Bronce'_ para ayudarnos, ¿no? **—** **dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda a mientras se reía a carcajadas.**

 **—** Apolo. No ayudas **—** **murmuré rojo como un tomate.**

 **La teniente intentó seguir protestando, pero Apolo no estaba dispuesto a aceptar un 'no' por respuesta. El dios pulsó un botón del salpicadero y en lo alto del parabrisas apareció un rotulo. No me hizo falta leerlo para suponer que pondría algo como** _ **'Atención: Conductor en prácticas'**_ **.**

 **—** ¡Adelante! **—** **le dijo Apolo** **—** ¡Seguro que eres una conductora nata!

 **No me malinterpretéis, Apolo es un dios majo y tal y en un par de veces me dejó conducir el carro del sol cuando no estábamos echando una carrera, lo que solía acabar en algunas olas de calor de un solo día… pero ahora estaba de acuerdo con Artemisa. Es un idiota. No puedes dejar un coche tan potente como este a alguien que no sea, bueno un dios. Yo casi destruí una ciudad la primera vez que me dejo llevarlo**

 **—** ¡Hey, Goku! **—** **me llamó Apolo, sacándome de mis pensamientos** **—** Ven conmigo. Tengo que decirte algo.

 **Nos sentamos en un par de asientos, apartados para que no nos oyera nadie.**

 **—** Oye, ya te lo he dicho no puedo ayudarte a ligar con Phoebe. Eso probablemente haga que Artemisa, Ares y puede que la propia Phoebe intenten matarme, y no estoy muy seguro de si puedo con dos olímpicos a la vez **—** **dije susurrando cuando estuvimos apartados de los oídos indiscretos.**

 **—** Aunque apreciaría la ayuda con ese tema, no se trata de eso. Es sobre Thalia.

 **Ante eso me puse muy serio.**

 **—** Habla.

 **—** Se supone que debería estar aquí.

 **Eso me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.**

 **—** ¿A qué te refieres? **— pregunté.**

 **—** Veras. Lo de ser el dios de las profecías me permite tener una visión del futuro parcial. En el sentido de conocer profecías no dadas y ser capaz de saber quiénes las deben cumplir. Se supone que Annabeth iba a ser secuestrada en lugar de Thalia, pero algo debe haberlo alterado.

 **Eso me hizo darme cuenta de algo.**

 **—** Es mi culpa. Yo soy lo único que puede haber cambiado lo único que cambiara la historia, porque al no ser de este universo, Los Destinos podrían haberme pasado por alto y a mis actos.

 **—** Hey, no te pongas así. Vale que eres impredecible, o al menos tú futuro, pero eso no significa que esto sea por tu culpa. Puede tener que ver con tu rival verdoso.

 **—** Por Kami, Thalia está en apuros y es todo por mi culpa.

 **—** Oye, necesito que te centres. Mira, la historia esta cambiada y tendréis que salvar a Thalia en lugar de Annabeth, pero sé que puedes hacerlo, ¿vale? Puede que cambien las cosas, y algunas vayan a peor, pero sé que tanto tú como Percy tomaréis las decisiones que hagan falta para que las cosas tomen un buen rumbo.

 **Después de unos minutos en los que analicé la información me quite las manos de Apolo de mis hombros, no me di cuenta de cuando me las puso encima, y lo miré fijamente.**

 **—** ¿Eso es todo? **— pregunté.**

 **—** Bueno, iba a decirte que si han secuestrado a Thalia, lo más probable es que fuera para ponerla del lado de mi abuelo y eso no son buenas noticias, porque en cosa de una semana cumple los 16.

 **—** No te preocupes por eso. Thalia puede ser a veces insensata y voluble, pero es más probable que mate a Luke antes que unirse a él, si es que no lo mato yo antes.

 **—** Confías en ella, ¿eh?

 **—** Con mi vida.

 **—** Asegúrate de que esté a salvo, Son Goku. Arty no es la única hermana por la que me preocupo.

 **—** Lo haré, pero asegúrate de que el Oráculo me de una profecía para poder salir. No me importa si no es 100% precisa.

 **—** Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

 **En ese momento el autobús dio un frenazo y vi por la ventana que ya habíamos llegado.**

 **—** Será mejor que nos aseguremos de que Zoë no haya atropellado a ningún campista **— dije mientras me levantaba para salir a mi segundo hogar.**

 **Nota de Autor**

 **Dos capítulos en un mismo día. Creo que es un record por mi parte.**


	4. ¿Cómo que no?

**El Campamento Mestizo en invierno y la visión de la nieve siempre me sorprendía.**

 **El campamento dispone de un control climático de tipo mágico que es el último grito. Ninguna borrasca atraviesa sus límites a menos que el señor D, el director del campamento en persona, lo permita. Lo cual me llevaba a creer que haría sol y una buena temperatura. Pero no: el dios del vino había dejado que cayera una ligera nevada. La pista de carreras estaba cubierta de hielo. Habían decorado las cabañas con lucecitas parpadeantes similares a las navideñas, salvo que parecían bolas de fuego de verdad. También brillaban luces en el bosque. Y lo más extraño de todo: se veía el resplandor de una hoguera en la ventana del desván de la Casa Grande, donde habitaba una momia _hippie_ que contenía el espíritu del Oráculo de Delfos. Me pregunté si se encontraría asando malvaviscos o algo así.**

 **—** Uau **—** **dijo Nico al bajarse del autobús** **—** ¿Eso es un muro de escalada?

 **—** Asi es **—** **respondí, poniéndome a su lado.**

 **—** ¿Por qué está chorreando lava?

 **—** Para que el reto sea mayor… Ven. Os vamos a presentar a Quirón.

 **—** Zoë, ¿tú conoces…? **— estaba preguntando Percy, solo para ser interrumpido por ella.**

 **—** Conozco a Quirón **—** **dijo, muy tiesa** **—** Decidle que estaremos en la cabaña ocho. Cazadoras, seguidme.

 **—** Os mostraré el camino **—** **se ofreció rápidamente Grover.**

 **—** Ya conocemos el camino.

 **—** De verdad, no es ninguna molestia. Resulta bastante fácil perderse por aquí si no tienes…

 **Se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol cercano, pero se levantó sin parar de hablar.**

 **—** … como mi viejo padre solía decir: ¡adelante!

 **Zoë puso los ojos en blanco, pero supongo que comprendió que no podría librarse de Grover por las buenas. Las cazadoras cargaron con sus petates y arcos, y se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Artemisa. Antes de seguirlas, Bianca se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído; lo miró esperando una respuesta, pero Nico frunció el entrecejo y se volvió.**

 **—** ¡Cuidaos, guapas! **—** **les gritó Apolo a las cazadoras. A mi y a Goku nos guiñó un ojo** **—** Percy, Goku, andaos con cuidado con esas profecías.

 **—** Andaré con cuidado

 **Cerró las puertas y arrancó. Tuve que protegerme con una mano mientras el carro del sol despegaba entre una oleada de calor. Cuando volví a mirar, el lago despedía una gran nube de vapor y un _Maserati_ remontaba los bosques, cada vez más resplandeciente y más alto, hasta que se disolvió en un rayo de sol.**

 **Nico seguía, comprensiblemente, de mal humor. Estaba curioso respecto a qué le habría dicho su hermana.**

 **—** ¿Quién es Quirón? **— le** **preguntó a Percy** **—** Esa figura no la tengo.

 **—** Es nuestro director de actividades **—** **le respondió** **—** Es… bueno, ahora lo veréis.

 **—** Si no le cae bien a las cazadoras, para mi ya tiene diez puntos. Vamos.

 **Aún me sorprende lo vacío que está el campamento. Ya sabía que la mayoría de mestizos, como Percy o Annabeth, a veces incluso Clarisse, solo estaban en el campamento en verano. Los únicos que estaban aquí eran los que se quedaban durante todo el año: los que no tenían un hogar adonde ir o los que habrían sufrido demasiados ataques de monstruos si abandonaban el campamento. Pero incluso así había pocos campistas.**

 **Beckendorf, de la cabaña de Hefesto, avivaba la forja que había junto al arsenal. Los hermanos Stoll, Travis y Connor, de la cabaña de Hermes, estaban forzando la cerradura del almacén. Varios de los compañeros de cabaña de Clar/Clarisse se habían metido en una guerra de bolas de nieve con unas ninfas del bosque.**

 **"** No creo que así salgan heridos **" pensé aliviado, pues nunca salían bien parados de una pelea cuando uno de los contendientes era hijo de Ares.**

 **La Casa Grande estaba decorada con bolas de fuego rojas y amarillas que calentaban el porche sin llegar a provocar un incendio. Dentro las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea. El aire olía a chocolate caliente y mi estómago rugió al notarlo, asustando un poco a Nico.**

 **—** ¿Qué ha sido eso? **—** **preguntó el chico.**

 **—** Tengo hambre **—** **fue mi única respuesta, causando una risita en los demás.**

 **El señor D y Quirón se entretenían jugando una partida de cartas en el salón.**

 **Quirón llevaba la barba más desgreñada en invierno y algo más largo su pelo ensortijado. Ahora no tenía que adoptar el aspecto de un profesor por lo que se permitía llevar un atuendo más informal. Llevaba un suéter lanudo con un estampado de pezuñas, en lugar de su típica chaqueta de tweed, y se había puesto una manta en el regazo que casi tapaba del todo su silla de ruedas.**

 **Nada más vernos, sonrió.**

 **—** ¡Percy! ¡Annabeth! ¡Goku! Y este joven debe ser…

 **—** Nico di Angelo. Él y su hermana son mestizos **—** **le dije.**

 **Quirón suspiró aliviado.**

 **—** Lo habéis logrado, entonces.

 **—** Bueno… **—** **empezó a decir Percy y al instante la sonrisa del entrenador de héroes se congeló.**

 **—** ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Y dónde está Thalia?

 **—** ¡Por favor! **—** **dijo Dionisos con fastidio** **—** No me digáis que se ha perdido también.

 **Yo siempre que era posible intentaba ignorar al dios del vino, pues no es que me cayera bien precisamente, pero resultaba tremendamente difícil hacer caso omiso de su presencia con aquel chándal atigrado de color naranja y las zapatillas de deporte moradas (** Como si hubiera movido su trasero inmortal en el último milenio **). Llevaba una corona de laurel ladeada sobre su oscuro pelo rizado. Por experiencia no creo que significara que ganó la última ronda.**

 **—** ¿A qué se refiere? **—** **preguntó Annabeth** **—** ¿Quién más se ha perdido?

 **En ese momento entró Grover, trotando y sonriendo con aire alelado. Tenía un ojo a la furenala y unas marcas rojas en la cara que parecían de una bofetada.**

 **"** Sátiros **" fue mi único pensamiento. (Para ponerlo en terminos simples: Los griegos siempre los dibujaban con una erección. Supongo que no les mola a las cazadoras)**

 **—** ¡Las cazadoras ya están instaladas! **—** **anunció sonriente.**

 **Quirón arrugó la frente.**

 **—** Las cazadoras, ¿eh? Tenemos mucho de que hablar, por lo que veo **—** **le echó una mirada a Nico** **—** Grover, deberías llevar a nuestro joven amigo al estudio y ponerle nuestro documental de orientación.

 **—** Pero… Ah, claro. Sí, señor.

 **Los dos se alejaron discutiendo si la película era para todos los públicos o no. Según lo que tengo entendido, lo era, aunque nunca llegué a verla.**

 **Percy, Annabeth y yo les contamos todo a nuestros directores, desde nuestra llegada a Westover Hall hasta que Artemisa llamó a Apolo. Cuando acabamos Quirón se volvió hacia el señor D.**

 **—** Tenemos que organizar un grupo para encontrar a Thalia **—** **dijo nuestro mentor.**

 **—** Yo iré. Y estoy seguro de que Percy y Annabeth me acompañaran sin dudarlo siquiera **—** **dije enérgicamente al instante. Percy no tardo en asentir, apoyándome.**

 **—** ¡Ni hablar! **—** **soltó el señor D.**

 **Empezamos a protestar, pero él alzó la mano. Tenía en su mirada ese fuego iracundo que indicaba que algo espantoso podía suceder si no nos callábamos.**

 **—** Por lo que me habéis contado **—** **empezó a hablar** **—** no hemos salido tan mal parados, después de todo. Sí, hemos sufrido la lamentable pérdida de Kalia…

 **—** Es Thalia, Señor D, y usted lo sabe **—** **lo interrumpí con rabia. Thalia se sacrificó por sus amigos hace seis años y desde entonces un árbol con su nombre había reforzado las barreras protectoras del campamento y, aun así, el señor D todavía pretendía aparentar que no conocía su nombre.**

 **—** Sí, como sea **—** **respondió él** **—** A lo que iba era a que habéis traído para reemplazarla a ese crío latoso. Por tanto, no creo que tenga sentido poner en peligro a otros mestizos en una absurda operación de rescate. Hay grandes probabilidades de que esa Kali esté muerta.

 **Quise estrangularlo, y sabía que podría hacerlo, pero sinceramente, era consciente de que no me convenía tener enemigos en el Olimpo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que ya tenía a Ares en mi contra desde que lo envié al Tartaro y no me extrañaría que otros dioses estuvieran recelosos por mi poder. Era una injusticia que Zeus lo hubiera nombrado director del campamento para que dejase el alcohol y se desintoxicara durante cien años. Se suponía que era un castigo por su mal comportamiento en el Olimpo, pero más parecía que el castigo fuera para los campistas.**

 **—** Thalia podría estar viva **—** **dijo Quirón, aunque parecía que le costaba bastante mostrarse optimista** **—** Es una chica muy fuerte y una de los probables mestizos de la profecía. Si nuestros enemigos la tienen en su poder, tratará de ganar tiempo. Tal vez pretenda que está dispuesta a colaborar.

 **—** Es cierto **—** **intervino Annabeth** **—** Luke intentará mantenerla con vida, y cree que podría unirse a él. Eso nos dará tiempo, aunque no mucho.

 **—** En tal caso **—** **dijo el señor D** **—** me temo que deberá arreglárselas con su fuerza y astucia para escapar por sus propios medios.

 **Me levanté de mi silla airado.**

 **—** Goku… **— me** **advirtió Quirón en un susurro. Sé que marcarme al señor D como enemigo no era buena idea, pero estaba demasiado enfadado como para que me importara un bledo.**

 **—** ¡¿Eres imbécil o solo te lo haces, Dionisos?! **—** **le dije** **.**

 **Dionisos ahogó un bostezo.**

 **—** ¿Tienes algún motivo para decir eso?

 **—** Desde luego que sí **—** **repliqué** **—** ¡Que lo enviasen aquí como castigo no significa que tenga que comportarse como un estúpido perezoso! Esta civilización también es la suya. Podría mover su trasero olímpico y echar una mano… Además ¿Qué cree que pensará Zeus si se entera de que no ha movido un dedo para salvar a su única hija mestiza que ha vuelto hace tan solo unos meses? Se me ocurren castigos mucho peores a los que podría someterle.

 **Durante un segundo se hizo el silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el crepitar del fuego. La luz del fuego se reflejaba en los ojos del señor D y le daban un aire siniestro. Abría la boca para decir algo, probablemente una maldición poderosa y dolorosa dirigida a mi persona, cuando Nico irrumpió en el salón seguido de Grover.**

 **—** ¡Qué pasada! **—** **gritó Nico señalando a Quirón** **—** ¡O sea, que eres un centauro!

 **Quirón logró esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa.**

 **—** Sí, señor di Angelo, en efecto. Pero prefiero permanecer en mi forma humana, con esta silla de ruedas, al menos durante los primeros encuentros.

 **—** ¡Uau! **—** **Nico miró al señor D** **—** ¿Y tú eres el tipo ese del vino? ¡Qué fuerte!

 **El señor D apartó los ojos de mi y le dirigió a Nico una mirada de odio.**

 **—** ¿El tipo del vino?

 **—** ¿Dionisos, no? ¡Uau! Tengo tu figura.

 **—** ¿Mi figura?

 **—** En mi juego _Mitomagia_ ¡También tengo tu cromo holográfico! ¡Y aunque sólo posees unos quinientos puntos de ataque y todo el mundo dice que tu cromo es el más flojo entre los dioses, a mí me parece que tus poderes molan un montón!

 **—** Ah.

 **"** Creo que ese cerebro de uva no le da para tanta información **" pensé sorprendido "** Te has librado de momento, dios del vino **"**

 **—** Bueno… es gratificante saberlo **—** **consiguió decir el dios.**

 **—** Goku **—** **dijo Quirón rápidamente** **—** tú, Annabeth y Percy ya podéis iros a las cabañas. Anunciad a todos los campistas que mañana al caer la noche jugaremos un partido de captura la bandera.

 **—** Quirón, no hay suficientes campistas **— mencioné, completamente consciente de ese hecho** **.**

 **—** No te preocupes por eso **—** **repuso el centauro** **—** Es una vieja tradición. Siempre que vienen las cazadoras tenemos un partido amistoso.

 **—** Sí. Muy amistoso, seguro.

 **Quirón señaló con la cabeza al señor D, que seguía escuchando con el ceño fruncido las explicaciones de Nico sobre los puntos de defensa que tenía los dioses en su juego.**

 **—** Largaos ya **—** **ordenó el milenario entrenador de héroes.**

 **—** Entendido. Vamos, Goku **—** **dijo Annabeth, sacándome a rastras de la Casa Grande, antes de que me peleara con Dionisos.**

 **Salto de línea.**

 **—** Goku, ya tienes una diana en tu espalda desde que peleaste con Ares **— m** **e recordaron mientras caminábamos por la nieve hacia las cabañas** **—** ¿Acaso quieres otro enemigo inmortal?

 **—** Tienéis razón, pero no he podido evitarlo. Es demasiado injusto. A veces desearía poder darle una lección. Y sabéis que podría.

 **Nos detuvimos al lado del arsenal y Annabeth contempló la cima de la Colina Mestiza, al otro lado del valle. Aquel pino seguía en pie, con el Vellocino de Oro reluciendo en la rama más baja. La magia del árbol seguía protegiendo los límites del campamento.**

 **—** Goku, la vida es injusta **—** **murmuró** **—** A veces me gustaría…

 **No terminó la frase.**

 **—** Rescataremos a Thalia **—** **prometió Percy** **—** Aunque aún no sepa como.

 **—** Primero supe que Luke era nuestro enemigo. Y ahora… Thalia ha desaparecido…

 **—** No pienses así.

 **—** Tienes razón. Encontraremos la manera. Entre los tres podemos conseguir lo que sea.

 **En la pista de voleibol unos campistas discutían con un chico de la cabaña de Ares. Creo que era el líder cuando Clarisse no estaba. El chico tenía en su espalda una lanza y empezaba a dirigir su mano al mango, mientras que la cazadora parecía a punto de agarrar uno de sus cuchillos y pegarlo a su garganta.**

 **—** Yo me ocupo de separarlos **—** **dije** **—** Vosotros id por las cabañas y avisad del captura la bandera.

 **—** De acuerdo. Deberías ser tú el capitán.

 **—** Sería un gusto poder restregarle a Zoë la victoria por la cara **— murmur** **é** **—** De acuerdo, pensaré en algo, pero id avisando. Hablaremos más tarde.

 **Ya me iba a la pista de voleibol, cuando Percy me dijo:**

 **—** Hey, Goku.

 **—** ¿Sí?

 **—** Siento lo ocurrido en Westover. Debí haberos esperado.

 **—** No te disculpes, Percy. Nos ganaste tiempo, y yo habría hecho lo mismo en tú lugar. Estaba enfadado y descargué mi rabia sobre ti sin razón. Siento que cuanto más tiempo pasa más cosas importantes de mi vida desaparecen, y me siento muy frustrado.

 **—** Lo siento.

 **—** Sí, bueno, tampoco es que sea culpa tuya, así que no hace falta que te disculpes

 **Me alejé lentamente hacia la pista donde el campista y la cazadora acordaron algo y se dirigieron hacia la Arena.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Cuando llegamos a la Arena, ellos aún no me habían notado. Me puse en las gradas, esperando ver como se desarrollaba esto.**

 **Phoebe y Sherman Yang, el lider sustituto de la cabaña de Ares, estaban hablando de como en el partido de voleibol el otro equipo habían hecho trampas. Vi como los campistas, entre los que estaban Travis y Connor Stoll, iban a coger sus armas, mientras que las cazadoras empezaban a echar mano a sus cuchillos. Decidí que ya era momento de intervenir.**

 **—** ¡Hey, parad ya! Un partido no merece derramamiento de sangre.

 **—** No te metas, extranjero. Este es un tema familiar **— dijo Phoebe con la mirada fija en Sherman.**

 **—** Escucha, mañana por la noche hay un captura la bandera. ¿No podéis dejaros este asunto para entonces?

 **—** Ya es bastante que hayas manchado el honor de mi padre al derrotarlo. No pienso echarme atrás y manchar el mío propio.

 **—** Primero, tu padre se lo buscó, Sherman. Segundo, no te pido que te eches atrás, solo que pospongas la pelea.

 **Pareció pensárselo por un instante, pero, obviamente, una de las cazadoras tuvo que abrir la bocaza.**

 **—** Lo que decía: Da igual si es un hijo de Ares. Todos los machos son unos cobardes.

 **Parecía que se le había hinchado una vena en el cráneo y supe que ya no había marcha atrás.**

 **—** Lucha con la que acaba de decir eso, si quieres. Solo hazme un favor e intenta herirla lo menos posible.

 **—** ¿Me dejarás pelear en paz? **— preguntó queriendo asegurarse.**

 **—** Solo intervendré para evitar posibles mutilaciones.

 **De entre las cazadoras salió Naomi, una cazadora hija de Hécate.**

 **—** No deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por él **— dijo cogiendo sus cuchillos y poniéndose en guardia.**

 **—** Me preocupo por ambos **— dije mientras me alejaba unos cuantos pasos** **—** Ándate con ojo Sherman. Las cazadoras son muy rápidas.

 **—** Yo también **— dijo mientras fue a darle un corte ascendente, que le hubiera cortado de la cintura al hombro opuesto si ella no se hubiera apartado ligeramente, para al instante darle un codazo en el estómago.**

 **—** Tu amigo tiene razón, chico. Somos peligrosas ****— dijo ella con una sonrisa de superioridad.****

 ** **"**** ¡Kami! Como voy a disfrutar derrotándolas en el captura la bandera **"**

 **—** ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! **— gritó el hijo de Ares tras recuperar el aliento, mientras balanceaba su espada una y otra vez, solo para que ella esquivara cada ataque sin a penas mostrar esfuerzo, respondiendo con un puñetazo o una patada de vez en cuando.**

 **—** Hump. Impresionante **— dijo Naomi tras esquivar durante cinco minutos** **—** Muchos se hubieran rendido a estas alturas. Creo que va siendo hora de acabar con esto.

 **Esquivó una última estocada antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara, barrerle los pies y apoyarse en sus costillas con uno de sus cuchillos al cuello.**

 **Sherman la miraba con rabia, pues sabía que había perdido ese combate.**

 **—** Vale, es suficiente. Cada uno a su cabaña **— dije apartando a Naomi de encima suya** **—** Vamos a asegurarnos de que no te haya roto nada.

 **—** Podrías haberme ayudado **— dijo Sherman mientras nos alejábamos.**

 **—** Si querías mi ayuda solo tenías que pedirla.

 **POV Percy**

 **Las cabañas formaban la colección de edificios más estrafalaria que hayas podido ver en tu vida. Las cabañas de Zeus y Hera, que eran la uno y la dos, ambas con columnas blancas, se levantaban en el centro, flanqueadas por cinco cabañas de dioses a la izquierda y otras cinco de diosas a la derecha, una de las de las diosas en realidad era de Dionisos pero ese es otro tema, formando entre todas una U entorno a un prado verde con una barbacoa en el centro.**

 **Las recorrí una a una, avisando a todos del partido que abría al día siguiente. Encontré a un chico de Ares echándose la siesta y me dijo que me largara.**

 **—** Oye, ¿dónde está Clarisse? **—** **le pregunté.**

 **—** Una operación de búsqueda de Quirón. ¡Alto secreto!

 **—** Pero ¿está bien?

 **—** No hemos tenido noticias desde hace un mes. Desaparecida en combate. Como te va a pasar a ti si no te piras cagando leches.

 **Decidí que sería lo mejor dejar que se echara la siesta.**

 **Al final llegué a la cabaña tres, la cabaña de Poseidón: un edificio bajo y gris construido con rocas de mar llenas de caparazones y corales incrustados. Como siempre, en su interior solo estaban mi cama y la de Goku, junto con mi cuerno de minotauro colgado de la pared junto a la almohada.**

 **Me quité el reloj de la pulsera y lo dejé en la cama.**

 **De repente empecé a oír un ruido extraño, una especie de gorgoteo, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que había algo nuevo al fondo de la cabaña: una alberca de roca de mar con un surtidor esculpido en el centro que parecía la cabeza de un pez. De su boca salía un chorro de agua salada, y debía de estar caliente porque, en aquel frío aire invernal, despedía vapor como una sauna. Servía para caldear toda la cabaña y la inundaba de aroma a mar.**

 **Me acerqué. Por supuesto, no había ninguna nota, pero no me cabía duda de que era un regalo de Poseidón.**

 **Contemplé el agua:**

 **—** Gracias, padre.

 **La superficie se rizó en ondas. Al fondo de la alberca distinguí el brillo de una docena de dracmas de oro. Entonces comprendí el sentido de aquella fuente. No era un sistema de calefacción, sino un recordatorio para que me mantuviera en contacto con mi familia.**

 **Abrí la ventana más cercana y el sol invernal formo un arcoiris con el vapor. Saqué una moneda del agua caliente.**

 **—** Iris, diosa del arcoiris **—** **dije** **—** acepta mi ofrenda.

 **Lancé la moneda al vapor y desapareció. Entonces me di cuenta de que no sabía a quién enviar el mensaje.**

 **¿Con mi madre? Eso es lo que haría todo 'buen hijo'. Pero ella no estaría del todo preocupada por mí aun. Ya se había acostumbrado a que desapareciera durante días e incluso semanas.**

 **¿Con mi padre? Había pasado como año y medio desde la primera y última vez que hablamos, pero tampoco sabía si sería posible mandarle un mensaje Iris o si le molestaría.**

 **Titubeé y, al final me decidí.**

 **—** Muéstrame a Tyson **—** **dije** **—** En las fraguas de los cíclopes.

 **La niebla tembló por un instante y enseguida apareció la imagen de mi hermano cíclope. Estaba rodeado de fuego por todas partes, lo cual hubiera sido alarmante si los cíclopes no fueran ignífugos. Inclinado sobre el yunque, golpeaba con un martillo la hoja incandescente de una espada. Las chispas y las llamas se arremolinaban a su alrededor. Detrás de él, había una ventana con un marco de mármol por la que solamente se veía agua azul oscuro: el fondo del océano.**

 **—** ¡Tyson! **—** **le llamé.**

 **Al principio no me oyó a causa del estrépito del martillo y el fragor de las llamas.**

 **—** ¡Tyson! **—** **grité.**

 **Se dio media vuelta y su único ojo se abrió de par en par mientras contraía el rostro en una sonrisa torcida.**

 **—** ¡Percy!

 **Dejó caer la hoja de la espada y corrió hacia mí, tratando de abrazarme. La visión se me emborronó y me eché hacia atrás instintivamente. Lo normal era que si él me abrazaba acabara con una costilla rota, o apunto de romperse.**

 **—** Tyson, es un mensaje Iris. No estoy de verdad ahí.

 **—** Ah **—** **se situó otra vez en mi campo visual un poco avergonzado** **—** Sí, ya lo sabía.

 **—** ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal va el trabajo?

 **Su ojo se iluminó.**

 **—** ¡Me encanta el trabajo! ¡Mira! **—** **recogió la hoja al rojo vivo con sus manos desnudas** **—** ¡La he hecho yo!

 **—** Es una pasada.

 **—** He puesto mi nombre. Aquí **—** **dijo señalándolo.**

 **—** Impresionante. Escucha, ¿hablas mucho con papá?

 **Su sonrisa se desvaneció.**

 **—** No mucho. Esta muy ocupado. Le preocupa la guerra.

 **—** ¿Qué guerra?

 **Tyson suspiró y sacó la hoja de la espada por la ventana, provocando una nube de burbujas. Cuando la metió dentro otra vez, el metal ya se había enfriado.**

 **—** Algunos antiguos espíritus del mar están dando problemas. Egeón. Océano. Esos tipos.

 **Sabía de qué hablaba, más o menos. Se refería a los inmortales que regían los mares en la época de los titanes, antes de que los olímpicos tomaran el mando. El hecho de que ahora reaparecieran, precisamente cuando Kronos, el rey de los titanes, y sus aliados iban recobrando fuerzas, era una terrible señal.**

 **—** ¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa? **—** **le pregunté.**

 **Tyson meneó la cabeza tristemente.**

 **—** Estamos armando a las sirenas. Necesitan mil espadas más para mañana **—** **miró la hoja que tenía en las manos y volvió a suspirar** **—** Los espíritus antiguos protegen al barco malo.

 **—** ¿El _Princesa Andrómeda_? **—** **dije** **—** ¿El barco de Luke?

 **—** Sí. Ellos lo vuelven más difícil de localizar. Lo protegen de las tormentas de papá. De no ser por ellos, ya lo habría aplastado.

 **—** Eso estaría bien.

 **Tyson pareció animarse, como si se le hubiese ocurrido alguna cosa.**

 **—** ¿Y Annabeth y Goku? **—** **preguntó** **—** ¿Están ahí?

 **—** Bueno… No están aquí ahora mismo. Están haciendo cosas por el campamento

 **—** ¡Dile hola de mi parte! **—** **sonrió de oreja a oreja** **—** ¡Hola, Annabeth!

 **—** Está bien **,** lo haré.

 **—** Y no te preocupes por el barco malo. Se está alejando.

 **—** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **—** ¡El canal de Panamá! Eso está muy lejos.

 **Fruncí el ceño. ¿Por qué se habría llevado Piccolo ese crucero infestado de monstruos hasta allá abajo? La última vez estaba bordeando la costa Este reclutando monstruos y mestizos para entrenarlos.**

 **—** Bien **—** **respondí, aunque la noticia me ponía más nervioso que tranquilo** **—** Supongo que es una buena noticia.

 **En el interior de la fragua resonó el bramido de una voz ronca que no pude identificar. Tyson dio un paso atrás.**

 **—** He de volver al trabajo. Si no, el jefe se pondrá furioso ¡Buena suerte, hermano!

 **—** Bueno. Dile a papá…

 **Antes de que pudiera terminar, la visión tembló y empezó a desvanecerse. Me encontré otra vez en mi cabaña, esta vez más sólo que nunca.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Durante la cena me sentí abatido. O sea, la comida era estupenda, como siempre. Un menú a base de barbacoa, pizza, soda a discreción y tener al lado a alguien capaz de invocar cualquier alimento nunca falla. Las antorchas y los braseros mantenían caldeado el pabellón, aún estando a la intemperie. Y lo peor era que teníamos que sentarnos con nuestros compañeros de cabaña. A ver, no me malinterpretéis, Goku me cae bien, pero me molesta a veces. Es decir, lo tiene todo. Es generoso, fuerte y su condición de alienígena le hace inmune al acné. Todo el mundo le admira y creen que es invencible y, aunque en ningún momento se haya atribuido todo el merito de las misiones que hicimos, seamos sinceros, me ha estado salvando el culo todo el rato. Era uno de los motivos por los que fui a por Thorn yo sólo. Quería demostrar que no hacía falta que me llevaran de la mano, que podía salvarme yo solo. Pero bueno…solo puedes sentarte con tus compañeros de cabaña así que es mejor que sentarme solo. Las cabañas de Hefestos, Ares y Hermes contaban con unos cuantos campistas. Nico se había sentado junto a los hermanos Stoll, porque los nuevos tenían que sentarse en la mesa de Hermes hasta que un olímpico distinto a Hermes lo reclamara, ya que si los reclamaban Hermes o un dios menor o Hades, que no es un olímpico y sin duda no es un dios menor, de igual manera se quedarían en su mesa. Los hermanos intentaron convencer a Nico de que el póquer era más divertido que la _Mitomagia_ , y yo supliqué en silencio por que no tuviese ni un centavo que apostar.**

 **La única mesa donde parecían pasárselo bien era la de Artemisa. Las cazadoras bebían, comían y no paraban de reírse como una familia feliz. Zoë ocupaba la cabecera, con aires de mamá clueca. Su diadema plateada de lugarteniente relucía entre sus trenzas oscuras. Me parecía mucho más guapa cuando sonreía. Bianca daba la impresión de divertirse muchísimo. Se había empeñado en aprender a echar un pulso con una de las cazadoras, la que se había peleado en la pista de baloncesto con un chico de Ares.** **Ella derrotaba a Bianca una y otra vez, pero no parecía que le importara.**

 **Cuando terminamos de comer, Quirón hizo el brindis habitual dedicado a los dioses y dio la bienvenida formal a las cazadoras de Artemisa. Los aplausos que sonaron no parecían muy entusiastas. Luego anunció el captura la bandera que se celebraría en su honor al día siguiente por la noche, lo que tuvo una acogida mucho más calurosa.**

 **Después desfilamos hacia las cabañas. En invierno se apagaban las luces muy temprano. Yo estaba agotado y me quedé frito enseguida. Ésa fue la parte buena. La mala fue que tuve una pesadilla. E incluso para lo que yo estaba acostumbrado esto era una GRAN pesadilla.**

 **POV Goku**

 **No podía dormir. Estaba ansioso por el captura la bandera de mañana, preocupado por Thalia y para colmo de males, tenía el presentimiento de que Artemisa estaba en peligro. Sinceramente, sabía que no iba a lograr dormir esa noche, por lo que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me vestí, invoqué un pack de Coca-Colas y me adentré en el bosque para entrenar.**

 **Estuve calentando un rato, hasta que oí una voz a mis espaldas.**

 **—** ¿Cómo es que no me sorprende que estés aquí, extranjero?

 **—** ¿Qué quieres, Zoë? **—** **pregunté dándome la vuelta.**

 **—** No es asunto tuyo **— eso estableció un silencio incómodo** **—** ¿Qué haces aquí?

 **—** ¿Por qué tendría que importarte?

 **—** No tengo un especial interés, es pura cortesía **.**

 **—** Entrenar. No podía dormir y eso despeja mi mente ¿Y tú? **—** **pregunté.**

 **Se lo pensó por un momento, pero al final decidió responder**

 **—** Tengo un mal presentimiento y dar paseos me relaja. Además, con suerte podría encontrar un buen objetivo al que dispararle.

 **—** ¿Has tenido suerte con lo del objetivo?

 **—** A medias. Me encantaría dispararte, pero dudo que mi Señora esté contenta si se entera.

 **—** ¿Tan bien le caigo? **— pregunté cruzándome de brazos y con una ceja alzada.**

 **—** Más de lo que crees

 **—** En tal caso dile que tenías mi permiso **— r** **espondí con una sonrisa, poniéndome en guardia** **—** Para ser justos me vendría bien un compañero de entrenamiento, si no te importa

 **—** ¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada inapropiado?

 **—** No te fías, ¿eh? Por qué estaría aquí afuera si esperara hacer algo 'inapropiado'. Simplemente quiero olvidarme un rato de... lo que pasó.

 **—** La quieres.

 **Cualquiera pensaría que era una pregunta, pero yo sabía que era una afirmación.**

 **—** ¿D-De que estás hablando? **— pregunté nervioso.**

 **—** De la hija de Zeus.

 **—** No sé de que me hablas. Ella es solo mi amiga. Nada más.

 **—** No te creo. Muestras mucha preocupación por ella.

 **—** Las otras cazadoras son amigas tuyas, ¿no? Acaso no te preocuparías tanto por ellas si desaparecieran como yo por Thalia **— exclamé/pregunté enfadado.**

 **—** Claro que sí, pero no me echaría la culpa como...

 **—** ¡Es que _es_ mi culpa! De acuerdo. Si yo no hubiera llegado a este universo, Thalia no hubiera acabado secuestrada en lugar de Annabeth. Apolo me contó que mi presencia empieza a cambiar la historia.

 **Eso la dejó con los ojos como platos pero pronto su expresión cambió por una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **—** Puede que Apolo diga la verdad, pero no por eso debes culparte. No eres tú quién la ha secuestrado, ha sido la mantícora.

 **—** Guau. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que intentarías hacer que me sintiera mejor **— dije sorprendido, con una mínima sonrisa.**

 **—** Hump, no te imagines cosas raras. Artemisa me mandó actuar como ella, y estoy segura de que ella hubiera querido ayudarte.

 **—** Bueno, eso puede ser cierto, pero me has hecho sentir un poco mejor, y eso te lo agradezco **— dije con una sonrisa sincera** **—** Sabes, casi haces que lamente la aplastante derrota que experimentaréis mañana.

 **—** No podrás tu sólo a tiempo con todas las cazadoras, Son Goku. Nosotras seremos quienes ganen **— dijo con una expresión de seguridad.**

 **—** Bueno, entonces que gane el mejor equipo. Y no esperes que te sea fácil.

 **—** Igualmente, extranjero **— dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se marchaba.**

 **—** Descansa bien, cazadora. Te hará falta ****— dije en un susurro mientras me dirigía de vuelta a la cabaña de Poseidón para poder conciliar el sueño.****

 **POV Percy-En la pesadilla**

 **Thalia estaba en una oscura ladera cubierta de niebla. Parecía casi el Inframundo, porque yo sentía claustrofobia en el acto. No veía el cielo sobre mi cabeza: sólo una pesada oscuridad, como si estuviese en el interior de una cueva.**

 **Thalia subía trabajosamente la colina. Había antiguas columnas griegas de mármol esparcidas aquí y allá, como si un enorme edificio hubiese saltado por los aires.**

 **—** Thorn **—** **gritaba ella** **—** ¿Dónde estás? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

 **Cruzaba un muro en ruinas y llegaba a la cima.**

 **Jadeaba.**

 **Y allí estaba un hombre verde, encorvado y sufriendo tremendos dolores.**

 **Se había desplomado en el suelo de roca y trataba de incorporarse. La negrura a su alrededor parecía más espesa, como un remolino de niebla girando ávidamente. Tenía su gi morado hecho jirones y su cara tenía cicatrices con rastros morados y estaba empapada en sudor.**

 **—** T-Tú eres P-Piccolo **—** **dijo ella asombrada.**

 **—** Jejeje. Parece que Goku te ha hablado de mí ¿no, Hija de Zeus? Que considerado de su parte. Parece que la mantícora ha tenido suerte de poder traerte como pidió El General. Venga, ayúdame a levantar esto.

 **—** Estoy convencida de que puedes tú solito **— dijo poniéndose tensa.**

 **—** Hmpf. Esto es una tortura para el General y yo no soy tan fuerte como él. Puedo aguantar, sí. Pero no eternamente.

 **—** No puedes hacerme nada así **—** **dijo confiada.**

 **—** ¿Te crees que el KI se puede expulsar solo por las manos? **—** **preguntó él como si la considerara estúpida** **—** Se puede expulsar también de la boca o de los ojos, por ejemplo. Y esta postura no me lo impide.

 **—** Solo hace falta que me ponga detrás tuya para que no puedas darme.

 **—** Puede, pero no era a ti a quién amenazaba. Sino a él **—** **dijo señalando con la barbilla a alguien encadenado enfrente suya a una roca.**

 **—** ¡¿Luke?! **—** **gritó Thalia sorprendida al verlo** **—** ¿Qué le has hecho?

 **—** Jejeje. Yo nada. El General nos hace soportar su maldición por turnos **—** **recalcó lo de maldición, como si fuera algo importante** **—** Es nuestro castigo porque tus amigos frustraran nuestros planes. En todo caso son ellos quienes le han hecho esto. Ahora, libérame de esta carga y ambos viviréis, al menos un poco más **-ofreció/amenazó.**

 **—** No le harías nada. Es tu compañero.

 **—** Hump, claro. Él solo es un peón para mí. Uno relativamente útil para ser sinceros, pero aún así reemplazable.

 **—** No me lo creo **—** **dijo ella intentando sonar segura.**

 **—** Has tenido tu oportunidad.

 **De repente, sus ojos tomaron un brillo rojizo y al instante dos láseres surgieron de sus pupilas, uno de ellos atinó al hombro derecho de Luke, haciendo que recuperara la consciencia un instante para soltar un desgarrador grito de dolor, y el otro a escasos milímetros de su cara.**

 **—** La próxima si que lo mataré. Ahora, ¿quieres ayudarme o me dejarás que lo mate?

 **—** Eres el Rey Demonio. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no lo matarás igualmente?

 **—** Puede ser cargante, pero te doy mi palabra de que le perdonaré la vida si tú me ayudas AHORA **—** **exclamó con la paciencia ya colmada.**

 **Yo quería gritarle que dejara que matara a Luke y que después se fuera y dejara a Piccolo allí para que se pudriera pero no podía.**

 **La oscuridad que se cernía sobre el enemigo de Goku empezaba a desmoronarse, como el techo de una cueva durante un terremoto. Caían trozos enormes de roca. Thalia se adelantó justo cuando se abría una grieta y se venía el techo entero abajo. Y lograba sostenerlo, no sé cómo. Impedía con sus propias fuerzas que todas aquellas toneladas de roca se derrumbaran sobre los dos. Era increíble. Ella no debería haber sido capaz de hacer algo así. Demonios, ni Goku sin transformarse hubiera podido y quizás tampoco transformado.**

 **Piccolo rodó libre de todo aquel peso.**

 **—** Gracias, querida. Entiendo que le intereses a Goku **—** **dijo entre pequeños jadeos.**

 **—** Ayúdame a sostenerlo **—** **gimió Annabeth.**

 **—** Sabía que no me decepcionarías, chica. Y no te preocupes, seguro que tus amigos vendrán a rescatarte pronto. Entre tanto intenta no morirte **—** **entonces giró la cabeza a donde estaba yo** **—** Y tú, Hijo de Poseidón, avisa a Goku. Seguro que quiere saber cómo está.

 **El techo de oscuridad empezaba a desmoronarse otra vez, oprimiéndola contra el suelo.**

 **Me erguí de golpe en la cama, con las uñas clavadas en las sábanas. No se oía nada, salvo el gorgoteo de la fuente de agua salada. Era un poco más tarde de medianoche, según el reloj de mi mesilla.**

 **Sólo había sido un sueño, sí, pero yo tenía dos cosas más claras que el agua: Thalia estaba a punto de convertirse en una tortita y Luke y Piccolo eran los culpables.**


	5. Captura la bandera y una nueva profecía

**A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar, Percy nos contó a Grover, Annabeth y a mi un sueño que tuvo anoche. Ya estaba preocupado anoche como para que ahora me llegará el mensaje de Piccolo de 'Hey, no puedo soportar esta carga, así que se lo dejo a tu amiga. No te importa, ¿no?'. Si no fuera porque él era la única esperanza actual que tenía para poder volver a ver mi universo, me lo cargaba. Nos habíamos sentado en un prado nevado y mirábamos cómo los sátiros perseguían a las ninfas. Ellas habían prometido besarlos si las atrapaban, cosa que difícilmente ocurría, porque las ninfas dejaban que los sátiros se pusieran a cien y, en el último momento, se convertían en árboles cubiertos de nieve. Y ellos, claro, se iban de cabeza contra los troncos y se ganaban, además, el montón de nieve que se les venía encima con la sacudida.**

 **Cuando nos terminó de contar su pesadilla, Grover empezó a retorcerse con los dedos el pelaje de la pierna.**

 **—** ¿El techo de la cueva se desmoronó sobre ella? **— preguntó el sátiro.**

 **—** Exacto. ¿Qué narices crees que significa?

 **Meneó la cabeza y yo intenté centrarme en cualquier pista que me hubiera podido mandar Majunia.**

 **—** No lo sé. Pero después de lo que Zoë ha soñado...

 **—** ¿Cómo? ¿Zoë ha tenido un sueño parecido?

 **—** No... no lo sé con exactitud. Hacia las tres de la mañana se presentó en la Casa Grande diciendo que quería hablar con Quirón. Parecía muerta de pánico.

 **—** Un momento... ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Grover? **— pregunte.**

 **Grover se sonrojó.**

 **—** Yo había, esto... acampado cerca de la cabaña de Artemisa.

 **—** ¿Para qué?

 **—** Pues... para estar cerca de ellas.

 **Bufé en un intento de contener la risa**

 **—** ¿Sabes? Roshi, Yamcha y tu os llevaríais bien **— dije mientras me secaba una lagrima que se me escapó de la risa.**

 **—** Eres un vulgar acosador con pezuñas.

 **—** ¡No es cierto! Bueno, el caso es que la seguí hasta la Casa Grande, me escondí tras un matorral y desde allí lo vi todo. Ella se enfadó muchísimo cuando Argos no la dejó pasar. Fue bastante violento.

 **Intenté imaginarme la escena. Argos era el jefe de seguridad del campamento: un tipo grandote y rubio, con ojos diseminados por todo el cuerpo. Raramente se dejaba ver, a menos que sucediera algo muy grave. No me habría atrevido a apostar en una pelea entre Argos y Zoë**

 **—** ¿Qué dijo ella? **— preguntó Annabeth, tomando parte en la conversación.**

 **Grover hizo una mueca.**

 **—** Bueno, cuando se enfada se pone a hablar de esa manera anticuada y no resulta fácil entenderla. Pero era algo así como que Artemisa estaba en un aprieto y que necesitaba a las cazadoras. Luego le espetó a Argos que era un patán sin seso... Creo que es un insulto.

 **—** Le dijo que era un bruto sin cerebro. Vamos, un descerebrado **— aclaré.**

 **—** ¿Cómo puedes entender eso? **— preguntó Grover.**

 **—** Me llamó así en unos de nuestros encuentros. Y a la larga te acostumbras a su forma de hablar **— le respondí.**

 **—** ¡Uf!, espera. ¿Cómo va a estar Artemisa en un aprieto? **— preguntó Percy, confundido.**

 **—** Eh... Bueno, finalmente apareció Quirón en pijama y con la cola llena de rulos...

 **—** ¿Se pone rulos en la cola?

 **Grover se tapó la boca.**

 **—** Eso es un detalle sin importancia para la historia. Por favor, sigue Grover **—pedí intentando volver al tema central.**

 **—** Bueno, Zoë le dijo que necesitaba su permiso para salir del campamento de inmediato. Pero Quirón se negó. Le recordó a Zoë que las cazadoras debían quedarse hasta recibir órdenes de Artemisa. Y ella respondió... **—Grover tragó saliva—** Dijo: '¿Cómo vamos a recibir órdenes de Artemisa si se ha perdido?'

 **—** Espera, espera, espera ¿Que se ha perdido? ¿Como si la hubieran raptado? **— pregunté sorprendido.**

 **"** ¿Esto también lo ha causado mi presencia? **" me pregunté asustado de cuantas cosas podría haber cambiado.**

 **—** ¿Raptado? **— dijo Percy, intentando asimilar la idea —** ¿Cómo van a raptar a una diosa inmortal? ¿Es eso posible?

 **—** Bueno, sí. Le pasó a Perséfone **— dijo Annabeth**

 **—** Es cierto, por Hades. Uno de los dioses más poderosos.

 **—** Ya, pero ella era algo así como la diosa de las flores...

 **Grover miró a Percy muy ofendido.**

 **—** De la primavera **— replicó él.**

 **—** Para el caso viene a ser más o menos lo mismo, Grover. Pero es cierto que Artemisa es mucho más poderosa. ¿Quién sería capaz de raptarla? ¿Y por qué? **— pregunté queriendo saber la respuesta.**

 **"** Seguro que un aliado de Luke, ¿pero cuál? Piccolo estaba atrapado hasta hace nada, así que no puede haber sido él **"**

 **Grover meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre.**

 **—** No lo sé. ¿Kronos?

 **—** No él directamente. Es imposible que haya recuperado tanto poder como para poder hacer algo así, ¿no?

 **La última vez que habíamos visto a Kronos, estaba hecho añicos. Bueno... verlo, lo que se dice verlo, no lo habíamos visto exactamente. Miles de años atrás, después de la guerra entre dioses y titanes, los dioses lo cortaron en pedacitos con su propia guadaña y diseminaron los restos por el Tártaro, que viene a ser un cubo de reciclaje sin fondo que tienen los dioses para sus enemigos. Hacía dos veranos, Kronos nos había atraído con engaños hasta el borde de ese abismo y poco faltó para que nos empujara al vacío. Finalmente, el verano pasado, vimos en el crucero infernal de Luke un gran ataúd dorado. En su interior, según nos dijo Luke, estaban rescatando poco a poco del abismo al señor de los Titanes: cada vez que alguien se unía a su causa, se añadía un pedacito más a su cuerpo. Kronos ya podía influir y engañar a la gente a través de los sueños, pero no lograba imaginar cómo iba a secuestrar a Artemisa si todavía era un montón maligno de detritus.**

 **—** No lo sé **— dijo Grover —** Creo que se sabría si Kronos estuviera recuperado por completo. Los dioses estarían mucho más nerviosos. Pero, aun así, es raro que tú hayas tenido una pesadilla la misma noche que Zoë. Es casi como si...

 **Percy, Annabeth y yo terminamos la frase antes que él:**

 **—** Estuvieran relacionadas.

 **En medio del prado helado, un sátiro empezó a derrapar sobre sus pezuñas detrás de una ninfa pelirroja. Ella soltó una risita, abrió los brazos y ¡plop!, se convirtió en un pino cuyo duro tronco fue a besar el sátiro a toda velocidad.**

 **—** ¡Ah, el amor! **— gimió Grover con expresión soñadora.**

 **—** Está como una cabra... **— murmuré.**

 **Yo pensaba en la pesadilla de Zoë, soñada sólo unas horas más tarde que la de Percy.**

 **—** Tenemos que hablar con ella **— dije.**

 **—** Antes de que lo hagamos... **— Grover sacó algo del bolsillo de su abrigo. Era un tríptico, como un folleto de viajes—** ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste, que era raro que las cazadoras se hubieran presentado sin más en Westover Hall? Creo que tal vez estaban siguiéndonos.

 **—** ¿Siguiéndonos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **Me dio el folleto. Era sobre las cazadoras de Artemisa. El titular de la tapa rezaba: '¡UNA SABIA DECISIÓN PARA TU FUTURO!' En el interior se veían fotografías de jóvenes doncellas en plena cacería, persiguiendo monstruos y disparando flechas. En los pies de foto se leían cosas como: '¡BENEFICIOS PARA LA SALUD: LA INMORTALIDAD, CON TODAS SUS VENTAJAS!' O bien: '¡UN FUTURO LIBRE DE PESADOS MOSCONES!'**

 **—** Lo encontré en la mochila de Thalia **—aclaró Grover.**

 **Lo miré fijamente.**

 **—** No te entiendo.

 **—** Bueno, a mí me parece que... quizá Thalia estaba pensando en unirse a ellas.

 **Salto de línea**

 **Me gustaría decir que me tomé bien aquella noticia.**

 **Pero la verdad es que me entraron ganas de estrangular a las cazadoras de Artemisa: una doncella eterna tras otra.**

 **Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día, aunque me sentía muy angustiado por mi Hija de Zeus favorita, mi compañera de entrenamientos, mi mejor amiga. Asistí a una clase de lanzamiento de jabalina, pero el campista de Ares que se encargaba de darla me sacó de allí enfurecido cuando me distraje y lancé la jabalina antes de que él pudiese apartarse. Me disculpé por el agujero que le hice en los pantalones, pero el tipo me mandó igualmente a freír espárragos.**

 **También visité los establos de los pegasos para saludar a _Blackjack_ , el pegaso de Percy, pero me encontré a Silena Beauregard, de la cabaña de Afrodita, discutiendo con una de las cazadoras y ahora mismo no estaba de humor para hacer de intermediario, así que me marché.**

 **Luego fui a sentarme en la tribuna de la pista de carreras de carros y me quedé allí, enfurruñado. En los campos de tiro al arco, Quirón estaba dirigiendo las prácticas de puntería. Yo sabía que él era la persona más indicada para hablar. Quizá pudiera darme algún consejo. Sin embargo, algo me frenaba. Tenía la sensación de que Quirón intentaría protegerme, como de costumbre, y de que no me contaría todo lo que sabía.**

 **Miré en otra dirección. En la cima de la Colina Mestiza, el señor D y Argos le daban su pitanza Peleo que cumplía con su labor de vigilar el Vellocino de Oro.**

 **Y entonces se me ocurrió: en la Casa Grande no habría nadie en ese momento, pero sí había allí una cosa a la que podía recurrir para orientarme.**

 **La sangre me zumbaba en los oídos cuando entré corriendo en la casa y subí las escaleras. Abrí la trampilla y entré en el desván.**

 **Estaba oscuro, polvoriento y atestado de trastos, como la otra vez. Había escudos mutilados por mordiscos de tamaño monstruoso, y espadas dobladas de tal modo que parecían cabezas de demonios. También un montón de animales disecados, entre ellos una arpía y una pitón naranja.**

 **Junto a la ventana, en un taburete de tres patas, estaba la momia apergaminada de una vieja dama, con un vestido _hippie_ teñido. Según la descripción de Percy, pude reconocerla como el Oráculo.**

 **Me obligué a acercarme y aguardé a que saliera de su boca la ondulante niebla verde de la otra vez. Pero nada sucedió.**

 **—** Hola **— dije —** Eh... ¿hay alguna profecía disponible?

 **Hice una mueca ante la estupidez de mi pregunta.**

 **—** Tengo una pregunta **— proseguí un poco más alto —** Sobre Thalia Grace. ¿Cómo puedo salvarla?

 **Nada. Un rayo de sol oblicuo se colaba por la sucia ventana, iluminando las motas de polvo que bailaban en el aire. Aguardé un poco más, hasta que al final me harté. Me estaba vacilando un cadáver.**

 **—** Muy bien **— dije —** Ya lo averiguaré por mi cuenta **— entonces mire al sol a través de la ventana** **—** ¡Muchas gracias, inútil! **— grité furioso al dios de las profecias**

 **Di media vuelta y tropecé con una mesa alargada llena de recuerdos. Parecía incluso más atiborrada que la vez anterior. Los héroes almacenaban los objetos más variopintos en aquel desván. Trofeos que ya no querían conservar en sus cabañas, trastos que les traían malos recuerdos... Yo sabía que Luke había dejado allí arriba la garra de un dragón: la que le había marcado la cara. Vi la empuñadura rota de una espada con el rótulo: 'Cuando se rompió, mataron a Leroy. 1999.'**

 **Me volví hacia la momia. No se había movido, pero las sombras le dibujaban una sonrisa espantosa.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Intenté mantenerme ocupado el resto del día para dejar de pensar en Thalia. Me senté en el Puño de Zeus, una formación rocosa que, desde un ángulo muy concreto parecía un puño alzado, pero desde cualquier otro lado parecía un montón de mierda rocosa.**

 **"** Supongo que después de llamarlo el Puño de Zeus, a Relampagos no le haría mucha gracia que lo llamáramos 'El Montón de Mierda' **" pensé divertido, sabiendo lo susceptible que puede ser el rey de los dioses.**

 **Ese siempre me pareció un buen sitio para dos cosas:**

 **1º Colocar y proteger una bandera, al ser un punto alto, pero visible, por lo que los arqueros contarían con ventaja.**

 **2º Pensar.**

 **Me puse a pensar en lo que menos quería, aunque sabía que debía hacerlo: Piccolo.**

 **Él aseguró que estaba sufriendo un castigo por sus errores que ni yo podría aguantar, impuesto por el General, por lo que, como mínimo, será más difícil de derrotar que Ares.**

 **"** Avisó a Percy, de que me contara el sueño. ¿Quizás quiso transmitir un mensaje oculto? **" estuve pensando durante un buen rato y sólo pude llegar a una conclusión "** Dijo que está soportando la maldición del General, que solo la aguanta por tener una fuerza inmensa. Supongo que es una pista para saber quien es, pero ahora mismo no se me ocurre nadie que coincida **"**

 **Seguí pensando durante un largo rato, pero no conseguía saber a quién podía referirse. O sea, sí, Heracles tiene una fuerza brutal, pero aunque sea un capullo él nunca ayudaría a Kronos y, sinceramente, no recordaba ningún otro personaje de la mitología griega que fuera conocido por su fuerza o por el apodo de 'El General'.**

 **"** Ya lo descubriré más tarde **" pensé dándome por vencido, de momento "** Ahora a entrenar y pensar en la estrategia para el captura la bandera **"**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Aquella noche, después de cenar, estaba decidido a derrotar a las cazadoras en el captura de la bandera. Iba a ser un partido muy reducido: sólo quince cazadoras, incluyendo a Bianca di Angelo, y más o menos el mismo número de campistas.**

 **Zoë Nightshade parecía muy contrariada. No paraba de mirar a Quirón con rencor, como si no pudiera creer que la hubiera obligado a quedarse y participar en aquel juego. A las demás cazadoras tampoco se las veía muy contentas. Ya no se reían ni bromeaban como la noche anterior. Ahora se apiñaban en el pabellón y susurraban entre ellas mientras se ajustaban las armaduras. Daba la impresión de que algunas habían estado llorando. Supongo que Zoë les habría contado su pesadilla.**

 **Nosotros teníamos en nuestro equipo a Beckendorf y a otros dos chicos de Hefesto, a unos cuantos integrantes de la cabaña de Ares, a los hermanos Stoll y a Nico, de la cabaña de Hermes, y a varios chicos y chicas de Afrodita. Era curioso que la cabaña de Afrodita se prestase a jugar. Ellas habitualmente se mantenían al margen, charlando y contemplando su reflejo en el río. Pero en cuanto se enteraron de que íbamos a enfrentarnos con las cazadoras, se apuntaron con unas ganas enormes.**

 **—** Ya les enseñaré yo si 'el amor no vale la pena' **—refunfuñaba Silena Beauregard mientras se colocaba su armadura—** ¡Las voy a pulverizar!

 **"** Se nota que pasa el rato con Clarisse **" pensé, recordando que hizo la misma amenaza a Annabeth en mi primer captura la bandera**

 **Y finalmente, estábamos Annabeth, Percy y yo.**

 **—** Conozco lo suficiente a las cazadoras para saber que, con los ases que tienen bajo la manga, porque siempre tienen alguno, serán muy difíciles de derrotar. Al menos con las estrategias habituales **— empecé a comentar a mi equipo —** Por eso se me a ocurrido jugar un poco con las reglas.

 **—** ¿Vamos a hacer trampas? **— preguntaron los Stoll, con una sonrisa entre maliciosa y contrariada.**

 **—** Más bien vamos a aprovechar algún que otro vacío que hay en las reglas. Ahora explicaré eso, pero lo primero, vamos a formar los grupos.

 **Todos asintieron con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaban de acuerdo.**

 **—** Vale, un primer grupo lo formará Silena junto con Jason y Laurel. Tendréis que hacer un arco amplio en torno a las cazadoras y atraer a todas las que podáis. El segundo grupo lo liderará Annabeth con Sherman Yang y Mark, que harán un rodeo por la derecha para pillar a las cazadoras por sorpresa. Los Stoll, junto a Beckendorf y Nico di Angelo se quedarán en el Puño de Zeus. Es un sitio perfecto para colocar la bandera y, aunque no la pondremos allí, será el primer lugar donde miren las cazadoras, así que distraedlas todo lo que podáis. Percy, tú y yo nos quedaremos junto al arroyo y haremos retroceder a todas las cazadoras que podamos. Usa el río a tu favor. El resto que se repartan por nuestra zona del bosque para incordiar todo lo que podáis a las cazadoras. En el improbable caso de que no haya vuelto Annabeth o uno de sus compañeros con la bandera en, pongamos, un cuarto de hora, iré a por ella.

 **—** No voy a ponerle pagas al plan, pero, ¿quién defenderá la bandera? **— preguntó uno de los Stoll.**

 **—** ¿Nunca has oído eso de 'lo mejor para el final'? He mirado las reglas y en ningún momento dice que la bandera tenga que estar completa. La he cortado, de manera que cada uno llevará un pañuelo azul y así será imposible que la consigan. Todos protegeremos la bandera.

 **En ese momento pude ver como a todos les estallaba el cerebro, no literalmente, gracias a Kami, por un truco tan sorprendente. El primero en reaccionar fue Nico.**

 **—** ¡Impresionante! **— exclamó —** Entonces, tenemos la victoria asegurada, ¿no?

 **—** Si no se dan cuenta del truco, sí. Estarán buscando una bandera, no unos pañuelos. Tardarán en darse cuenta **— aseguré —** Por último, a no ser que creéis una distracción como es en el caso del grupo de Silena, sed lo más sigilosos que podáis. Las cazadoras casi se guían más por el oído que por la vista. Ahora, con todo dicho, a vuestros puestos. Tenemos unas cazadoras a las que derrotar.

 **Salto de línea**

 **Prácticamente en cuanto terminé de hablar, todos cogieron un trozo de bandera, atándosela a un brazo o a un muslo y se fueron a sus posiciones, justo para que sonara el cuerno y empezara el juego.**

 **Yo decidí subirme a un árbol de la linde del río, escondiéndome entre las ramas para poder atacar por sorpresa a las cazadoras que pasaran cerca. Me concentre en las distintas firmas de KI, centrándome en las de las cazadoras que reconocía de mis distintos encuentros con ellas.**

 **Después de unos cinco minutos desde que empezó la partida noté como se acercaban tres cazadoras, entre ellas Bianca y Phoebe.**

 **—** Estoy segura de que hay un chico por aquí **— oí decir a la hija de Ares.**

 **—** Yo no veo a nadie **— mencionó la hija de Hades.**

 **—** Estará escondido. Al final todos los hombres son unos cobardes **— dijo la cazadora a la que no reconocía.**

 **"** Será de las nuevas **" pensé "** Está claro que Arty no pierde el tiempo. Será mejor que baje **"**

 **—** Sabes que no siempre los que se esconden lo hacen por cobardía, ¿no? Vosotras mismas os escondes para que vuestras presas no os vean **— dije recostado contra el árbol, a sus espalda.**

 **Phoebe y la nueva se volvieron y me apuntaron con sus dagas, mientras que Bianca sacó su arco y una flecha cuya punta parecía una bomba fétida sin mecha.**

 **—** ¿No se supone que eres el más poderoso del campamento? **—preguntó Phoebe—** Deberías haber ido a por la bandera.

 **—** Por esa misma lógica debería ser quien la defendiera y, en cierto sentido, es lo que hago **— respondí a la mano derecha de Zoë.**

 **—** ¿A qué te refieres con 'en cierto sentido'? **— preguntó Bianca.**

 **—** Bueno mi objetivo es impedir que llegue a la bandera cualquier cazadora que pase por aquí así que, aunque no esté frente a ella, estoy defendiendo la bandera. Ahora creo que deberíamos dejarnos de cháchara **— concluí sacando a** _ **Innomita**_ **y destaponándola.**

 **En ese instante, la hija de Hades dejo volar su flecha, que bloqueé con la hoja de la espada y la punta explotó en una nube pestilente**

 **—** ¡Joder! ¿Tenía que ser olor a mofeta? **— pregunté mosqueado. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía a Phoebe y la otra cazadora en frente mía.**

 **Pude parar el ataque de Phoebe con el fragmento del Rayo Maestro y mi mano libre, y con un giro rápido conseguí que chocara con su compañera.**

 **Para entonces Bianca había cargado otra flecha diferente, que esquivé, estando seguro de no querer descubrir qué hacía. Rápidamente se levantaron las otras dos cazadoras furiosas. Se volvieron a abalanzar contra mí pero esta vez no me pillaron desprevenido. Chocamos hojas, y cargué mi espada para que una corriente eléctrica recorriera sus cuerpos. Eso las hizo perder el control por un instante, que aproveche para dejar inconsciente a la nueva con un puñetazo en el estómago y tirar a Phoebe barriendo sus pies. Estaba a punto de crear unas anillas de KI para mantenerla inmóvil (como las que uso Majin Vegeta con él en la saga de Buu), pero entonces un guante de boxeo me golpeo en la cara.**

 **"** ¿Cómo me da tiempo a olvidarme de Bianca? **" me pregunté a mi mismo.**

 **—** Espérame un segundo aquí **— dije a la rastreadora mientras invocaba uno de mis gis pesados en su estómago —** No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho.

 **Me volví hacia Bianca, que tenía cargado otro guante de boxeo en su arco.**

 **—** Dispara cuanto quieras **— le dije —** Ahora tienes toda mi atención **— dije con una sonrisa, retándola a que hiciera todo lo que pudiera.**

 **Rápidamente se puso a dispararme una flecha tras otra. Guante, fétida, acústica, alguna que parecía eléctrica y las normales. En su mayoría las desviaba con** _ **Innomita**_ **, excepto las acústicas y las fétidas que las esquivaba. Cuando se le acabaron las flechas del carcaj, saco una daga y cargó contra mí. Al principio pensé que iba a darme un corte lateral, pero en realidad me lo lanzó a la cara. Conseguí pararlo con una mano, pero me sorprendió tanto que no pude evitar que me diera un par de puñetazos en la cara, bastante buenos para alguien sin experiencia. Cuando fue a darme el tercero lo detuve.**

 **—** Lo has hecho mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, Bianca. Es una lastima que sea conmigo con quien te hayas cruzado. En otro caso es posible que hubieras ganado a tu oponente **— dije con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo buena peleadora que parecía ser —** Por desgracia tengo que enfrentarme a tus otras compañeras, pero me gustaría repetir en otra ocasión, pero sin flechas fétidas, ¿vale? **— dije, a la par que golpeaba su nuca con el dorso de la mano y la dejaba inconsciente.**

 **—** ¡Maldito! Eso no ha sido una pelea justa **—se quejó Phoebe, que consiguió librarse de mi ropa pesada.**

 **—** No es mi culpa que haya decidido luchar sola conmigo. Podría haber huido **— respondí encogiéndome de hombros —** ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?

 **—** No pienso rendirme contra un _chico_ **— respondió como si fuera el peor insulto posible —** Menos contra ti.

 **"** A parte de nacer con un pene, ¿qué demonios he hecho para ganarme el odio de las cazadoras? ¿Intentar llevarme bien con Artemisa? **" pensé un tanto mosqueado.**

 **Se lanzó contra mi, pero ya estaba harto de su actitud así que simplemente esquivé su ataqué, le di un rodillazo en el estómago y la noqueé con un codazo en la nuca.**

 **"** No se despertará en un rato **" me centré otra vez en los KIs, y note que Annabeth estaba a punto de llegar al arroyo, que Percy estaba luchando con varias cazadoras y que Zoë se estaba enfrentando a los Stoll. "** Esto ya esta ganado **" pensé dirigiéndome al arroyo.**

 **En cuanto llegué allí, Annie paso en frente mía, llevando la bandera de las cazadoras. Entonces sonó la caracola, dando por acabado el captura la bandera.**

 **—** El juego ha acabado, con la victoria del Campamento Mestizo acabando con la racha de cincuenta y cinco victorias de las cazadoras **—dijo Quirón, apareciendo al lado nuestra, intentando contener la alegría de su tono. Pero la felicidad no duró mucho.**

 **—** ¡SON GOKU! **—gritó una iracunda Zoë Nightshade, perdiendo su actitud, normalmente estoica—** Habéis hecho trampas. La bandera no esta a la vista y las reglas dicen claramente que debe estar a la vista **—dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.**

 **Tuve que contenerme de reirme, y por suerte una campista de la cabaña de Hefesto habló por mí.**

 **—** La bandera siempre a estado en frente vuestra

 **—** Sí, por qué íbamos a usar un pañuelo azul para distinguirnos si ya nos conocemos entre nosotros.

 **—** Estabais perdidas antes de siquiera empezar, Nightshade **—dijo orgullosa Silena.**

 **Bianca que supongo que se despertó con el grito de Zoë, se dio cuenta.**

 **—** ¿Todos lleváis un trozo de la bandera? **—vpreguntó sorprendida.**

 **Zoë pareció calmarse un poco, aunque estoy seguro de que seguía queriendo pegarme. Pero algo llamó nuestra atención una presencia que nunca antes había sentido.**

 **Alguien... algo se aproximaba. Una turbia niebla verdosa impedía ver de qué se trataba, pero cuando se acercó un poco más, todos los presentes, campistas y cazadoras por igual, ahogamos un grito.**

 **—** No es posible **— murmuró Quirón. Nunca lo había visto tan impresionado —** Jamás había salido del desván. Jamás.

 **Tal vez no. Sin embargo, la momia apergaminada que Percy me contó que encarnaba al Oráculo de Delfos avanzó arrastrando los pies hasta situarse en el centro del grupo. La niebla culebreaba en torno a sus pies, confiriéndole a la nieve un repulsivo tono verdoso.**

 **Nadie se atrevió a mover ni una ceja. Entonces su voz siseó en el interior de mi cabeza. Los demás podían oírla también, por lo visto, porque muchos se taparon los oídos.**

 ***** Soy el Oráculo de Delfos *** dijo la momia *** Portavoz de las profecías de Febo Apolo, asesino de la poderosa Pitón *****

 **La momia observó a Percy con sus ojos muertos. Entonces volvió su cabeza hacia mí.**

 ***** Acércate, tú que buscas, y pregunta *****

 **"** Gracias, Apolo **" pensé con una sonrisa "** Siento haberte llamado inútil **" pensé avergonzado, esperando que me oyera.**

 **—** ¿Qué debo hacer para salvar a las hijas de Zeus?

 **De su boca surgió un hilo de niebla verde que formó a cinco siluetas familiares. La primera empezando por la izquierda era un anciano calvo, con un gran bigote y una gran barba blanca, vestido con una camisa hawaiana, unas bermudas y unas chanclas. Usaba unas gafas de sol, llevaba un caparazón a su espalda y tenía un bastón que usaba para apoyarse, aunque no le hacía la menor falta. Era el Maestro Muten Roshi. La segunda era una chica joven y alta. Su pelo liso y azul, aunque no se veía así por la niebla, le llegaba por los hombros. Usaba un vestido con el logotipo de la empresa de su familia. Era Bulma, mi primera amiga. Después estaba un chico alto con el pelo negro largo. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho y otra en su mejilla derecha, producto de su antigua vida como bandido. Llevaba un gi como el que usaba yo, solo que sin la camiseta azul. Era mi buen amigo Yamcha. El cuarto era un poco más alto, tenía tres ojos y una cicatriz que cruzaba su pecho. Llevaba un pantalón verde atado con una cinta roja. Era el mi amigo tríclope, Tien Shin Han. El último era muy bajo en comparación con los demás. Llevaba el mismo gi que Yamcha, era calvo y tenía en la frente los seis puntos típicos de los monjes shaolin. Era el mejor amigo que tenía en mi universo, Krillin. Empezó hablando la figura de mi maestro:**

 **—** Seis irán al oeste a buscar a la diosa que está encadenada.

 **—** Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia **— continuó Bulma.**

 **—** El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda **— siguió Yamcha**

 **—** Campistas y cazadoras prevalecerán unidos **— dijo Tien**

 **—** A la maldición del titán uno resistirá **— auguró Krillin**

 **"** ¿La maldición del titán? **" pensé.**

 **—** Y uno perecerá por mano paterna **— acabaron los cinco a la vez.**

 **En medio de un silencio sepulcral, la niebla verde se replegó, retorciéndose como una serpiente, y desapareció por la boca de la momia. El Oráculo se sentó en una roca y se quedó tan inmóvil como debía de estar en el desván. Como si fuera a quedarse junto al arroyo cien años.**

 **—** Que todos los consejeros de cabaña me acompañen a la Casa Grande. Tenemos que decidir quienes me acompañarán en esta misión.


	6. Al rescate

**Efectivamente, la momia no se movió, así que Percy y yo tuvimos que llevarla y dejarla en el desván antes de ponernos a hablar de la misión y la profecía. Sinceramente, para ser un saco de huesos la momia pesaba más de lo que podría imaginar(No le molesta, pero aún así pesa más de lo que espera). Después de colocarla en el taburete del desván y casi romperle la cabeza accidentalmente, bajamos a reunirnos con los demás.**

 **El consejo se celebró alrededor de la mesa de ping pong, en la sala de juegos. Dionisos hizo una seña y surgieron bolsas de nachos y galletitas saladas y unas cuantas botellas de vino tinto. Quirón tuvo que recordarle que el vino iba contra las restricciones que le habían impuesto, y que la mayoría de nosotros éramos menores y no podíamos beber alcohol. El señor D suspiró. Chasqueó los dedos otra vez y el vino se transformó en Coca Diet. Nadie la probó tampoco.**

 **El señor D y Quirón, que ahora en su silla de ruedas mágica, se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa. Zoë y Bianca di Angelo, que había sido acogida bajo el ala de la lugarteniente de la caza para ser su sucesora creo yo, ocuparon el otro extremo. Annabeth, Grover, Percy y yo nos situamos en el lado derecho y los demás líderes, Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, los hermanos Stoll, Sherman Yang..., en el izquierdo.**

 **Zoë abrió la reunión con una nota positiva:**

 **—** Esto no tiene sentido.

 **—** ¡Nachos! **— exclamó Grover, y empezó a agarrar galletitas y pelotas de ping pong a dos manos, y a untarlas con salsa.**

 **—** No hay tiempo para charlas **— prosiguió Zoë —** Nuestra diosa nos necesita. Las cazadoras hemos de partir de inmediato.

 **—** Y ¿a dónde, Zoë? **— respondí yo —** 'Al oeste' no es una pista precisamente concreta.

 **—** ¿Acaso tienes idea de dónde está? **— preguntó en un tono casi acusatorio.**

 **—** Ni la más remota. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. No podéis ir solas las cazadoras.

 **—** Y eso por qué **— preguntó ella.**

 **—** ¿Es que no has oído al Oráculo? **— preguntó Annabeth, como si Zoë fuera idiota —** 'Campistas y Cazadoras prevalecerán unidos' Tenemos que colaborar juntos.

 **—** ¡No! **— exclamó Zoë —** Las cazadoras no han menester vuestra ayuda.

 **—** Querrás decir que no necesitáis nuestra ayuda. Lo de menester hace mucho que no se escucha. Y por si te olvidas de un pequeño, pero crucial detalle, la profecía estaba dirigida a mí, por lo que al menos yo tengo que ir sí o sí.

 **—** ¿Estás seguro, Sun Wukong, de eso? **— dijo el señor D mirando una revista de vinos —** 'Uno se perderá. Uno perecerá' Es más desagradable que alentador, ¿no? ¿Y si fracasáis por tratar de colaborar?

 **—** Entonces será por 'tratar' y no colaborar de verdad. Pero la profecía dice que hay que trabajar juntos y no hay más que hablar. Y créeme Zoë, a mi tampoco me agrada precisamente la idea **— dije cansado de su actitud de superioridad.**

 **Zoë hizo una mueca desdeñosa, que era un claro signo de que estaba, a regañadientes, de acuerdo conmigo.**

 **—** No podemos retrasarnos **— advirtió Quirón —** Hoy es domingo. El próximo viernes, veintiuno de diciembre, es el solsticio de invierno.

 **—** ¡Uf, qué alegría! **— masculló Dioniso entre dientes —** Otra de esas aburridísimas reuniones anuales.

 **—** Artemisa debe asistir al solsticio **— observó Zoë —** Ella ha sido una de las voces que más han insistido dentro del consejo en la necesidad de actuar contra los secuaces de Kronos. Si no asiste, los dioses no decidirán nada. Perderemos otro año en los preparativos para la guerra.

 **—** ¿Insinúas, joven doncella, que a los dioses les cuesta actuar unidos? **— preguntó el señor D.**

 **—** Sí, señor Dioniso.

 **Él asintió.**

 **—** Sólo era para asegurarme. Sin duda tienes razón. Proseguid.

 **—** No puedo evitar esta de acuerdo con Zoë en esto **— comenté —** La asistencia de Artemisa en el Consejo de Invierno es necesaria para que los dioses actuen. Sólo tenemos una semana para encontrarla y con suerte a Thalia. Además, también es posible que encontremos al monstruo al que ella quería dar caza. Ahora tenemos que decidir quiénes, a parte de Zoë y yo participaran en la búsqueda.

 **—** Tres y tres **—dijo Percy.**

 **Todos se volvieron hacia el Hijo de Poseidón.**

 **—** Se supone que han de ser seis **— razonó, algo cohibido —** Tres cazadoras y tres campistas. Parece lo justo, ya que Goku, un campista es quien a recibido la profecía.

 **Zoë y yo nos miramos.**

 **—** Bueno **— dije —** Es lo justo.

 **Zoë soltó un gruñido.**

 **—** Yo preferiría llevarme a todas las cazadoras. Hemos de contar con una fuerza numerosa.

 **—** Vais a seguir las huellas de la diosa **— le recordó Quirón —** Tenéis que moveros deprisa. Es indudable que Artemisa detectó el rastro de ese extraño monstruo a medida que se iba desplazando hacia el oeste. Vosotras deberéis hacer lo mismo. La profecía lo dice bien claro 'El azote del Olimpo muestra la senda' ¿Qué os diría vuestra señora? 'Demasiadas cazadoras borran el rastro' Un grupo reducido es lo ideal.

 **Zoë tomó una pala de ping pong y la estudió como si estuviera decidiendo a quién arrear primero. Creo que probablemente intentaría usarla conmigo.**

 **—** Ese monstruo, el azote del Olimpo... Llevo muchos años cazando junto a la señora Artemisa y, sin embargo, no sé de qué bestia podría tratarse.

 **Todo el mundo miró a Dioniso, supongo que porque era el único dios que había allí presente y porque se supone que los dioses saben de este tipo de cosas. El estaba hojeando una revista de vinos, pero levantó la vista cuando todos enmudecieron.**

 **—** A mí no me miréis. Yo soy un dios joven, ¿recordáis? No estoy al corriente de todos los monstruos antiguos y de esos titanes mohosos. Además, son nefastos como tema de conversación en un cóctel.

 **Casi me dieron ganas de rodar los ojos y soltar un bufido ante su comentario.**

 **—** Cualquiera pensaría que sería un monstruo como Ceto o Tifón, capaz de derribar el solito el Olimpo **— comenté —** Pero dudo que sea uno de esos. Si lo fuera habría noticias por todas partes de ciudades arrasadas o algo por el estilo. Estaríamos al tanto si fueran libres. Tiene que ser algo más pequeño y pacífico, por irónico que resulte.

 **—** Después está eso de que parece que al menos dos de vosotros morireis **— comentó uno de los Stoll, dando a entender que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de venir a la misión.**

 **—** 'Uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia' **— añadió Beckendorf —** Estando en vuestro lugar, yo intentaría mantenerme alejado de los desiertos.

 **Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre los presentes. El hijo de Hefesto no solía hablar mucho, pero más valía hacerle caso cuando abría la boca**

 **—** Y esto otro **— comentó Silena —** 'A la maldición del titán uno resistirá' ¿Qué podría significar?

 **Supuse que Percy comentaría su sueño en el que aparecían Piccolo y Thalia y algo me impulsó a darle una pequeña patada para que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Algo me decía que era un tema que no teníamos que tocar todavía, dejando de lado la mirada de preocupación que compartieron Zoë y Quirón.**

 **—** 'Uno perecerá por mano paterna' **— añadió Bianca —** ¿Qué tipo de padre mataría a su hijo o hija?

 **Estuve a punto de comentar que Kronos devoró a sus hijos, pero supuse que no era el mejor momento para hablar de él.**

 **Annabeth y Percy se miraron, ligeramente preocupados.**

 **"** No sé ni como se lo plantean. Vale que los dioses no son los padres del año, pero está claro que los quieren demasiado como para que se les ocurra matarlos **"**

 **Sacudí la cabeza, evitando esos pensamientos.**

 **—** Habrá una muerte al menos. Eso esta claro **—dijo Quirón con pesar. Había sobrevivido de la mala manera a demasiados de sus estudiantes.**

 **—** ¡Fantástico! **— exclamó Dioniso de repente. Todos lo miramos. Él levantó la vista de las páginas de la** _ **Revista de Catadores**_ **con aire inocente —** Es que hay un nuevo lanzamiento de pinot noir. No me hagáis caso.

 **—** Percy tiene razón **— prosiguió Silena —** Deberían ir tres campistas.

 **—** Ya veo **— dijo Zoë con sarcasmo —** Y supongo que tú vas a ofrecerte voluntaria.

 **Silena se sonrojó.**

 **—** Yo con las cazadoras no iré a ningún lado ¡A mi no me mires!

 **—** ¿Una hija de Afrodita que no desea que la miren? **— se mofó Zoë —** ¿Qué diría vuestra madre?

 **Siena hizo ademán de levantarse, pero los hermanos Stoll la hicieron sentarse de nuevo.**

 **—** Zoë, por favor **— dije cansado, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz "** Espero que no estemos así toda la misión **" Por suerte cuando yo hablaba los demás solían callarse —** Empecemos por las cazadoras. ¿Quiénes seréis las tres?

 **Zoë se puso en pie.**

 **—** Yo iré, por supuesto, y me llevaré a Phoebe. Es nuestra mejor rastreadora.

 **—** ¿Es esa chica grandota, la que disfruta dando porrazos en la cabeza? **—preguntó Travis Stoll con cautela.**

 **Zoë asintió.**

 **—** ¿La que me clavó dos flechas en el casco? **— añadió Connor.**

 **—** Sí **— replicó Zoë —** ¿Por qué?

 **—** No, por nada **— dijo Travis —** Es que tenemos una camiseta del almacén para ella **— Sacó una camiseta plateada donde se leía 'Artemisa, diosa de la luna-Tour de Caza de otoño 2002', y a continuación una larga lista de parques naturales —** Es un artículo de coleccionista. Le gustó mucho cuando la vio. ¿Quieres dársela tú?

 **Yo sabía que los Stoll tramaban algo como siempre. Pero me supuse que les pasaría peor factura a ellos que a Phoebe así que no impedí que Zoë cogiera la camiseta. A fin de cuenta sus bromas nunca eran letales.**

 **—** Como iba diciendo, me llevaré a Phoebe conmigo. Y me gustaría que Bianca viniese también.

 **La mencionada se quedo muy sorprendida.**

 **—** ¿Y-yo? Pero... si soy nueva. No serviría para nada.

 **—** Al contrario **— dije —** Sinceramente, eres una buena luchadora y asistir a esta misión te ayudará a mejorar. Incluso si no fuera así, deberías confiar en Zoë. Lleva mucho tiempo en la Caza. Si cree que deberías venir, lo más probable es que tenga razón.

 **"** Aunque entiendo perfectamente su preocupación **"**

 **—** ¿Y del campamento? **— preguntó Quirón. Cruzó miradas con Percy, pero a decir verdad, yo no sabía qué estaba pensando.**

 **—** Bueno, ya que me han dado la profecía, obviamente iré yo **— dije, casi retando a Zoë a que me llevara la contraria.**

 **—** ¡Yo! **— Grover se puso en pie tan bruscamente que chocó con la mesa. Se sacudió del regazo las migas de las galletas y los restos de las pelotas de ping pong —** ¡Estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de ayudar a Thalia! No pienso fallarle esta vez.

 **Zoë arrugó la nariz.**

 **—** Creo que no, sátiro. Tú ni siquiera eres un mestizo.

 **—** Pero es un campista **— acudió Annabeth en su rescate —** Posee el instinto de un sátiro y también la magia de los bosques. ¿Ya sabes tocar una canción de rastreo, Grover?

 **—** ¡Por supuesto!

 **No estaba del todo seguro de como una de las horrorosas canciones de Grover podían sernos útiles, pero parecía que eso convenció a Zoë.**

 **—** Muy bien **— dijo Zoë**

 **—** De acuerdo. ¿Tercer campista? **— pregunté**

 **—** Iré yo **— Annabeth se levantó y miró alrededor, como desafiando cualquier objeción por anticipado.**

 **En ese momento, Percy se puso de pie.**

 **—** Hey, esperad, yo tengo que ir

 **Entonces Grover palideció.**

 **—** Oh, sí... es cierto..., no lo había pensado. Que Percy vaya en mi lugar **— dijo él muy avergonzado.**

 **—** No, ni hablar. No pienso permitir que mis cazadoras viajen con un chico **— se quejó Zoë.**

 **—** Disculpa, pero Grover y yo también somos chicos ¿sabes?

 **—** Es diferente. Grover al ser un sátiro no cuenta como chico.

 **—** ¡Hey! **— exclamó este ofendido.**

 **—** Esa es la mayor idiotez que he oído nunca, pero continua **— la interrumpí.**

 **—** Respecto a ti, te han dado la profecía por lo que obviamente tienes que venir. Además de que mi señora te respeta, por lo que haré una excepción.

 **—** Venga, Zoë, déjalo estar. Es hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes, nos vendrá bien su ayuda **— dije intentando sonar calmado.**

 **—** Ya lo he dicho. No pienso permitir que otro chico venga con nosotros.

 **—** ¿Me estas diciendo que si Percy fuera una chica si podría venir? **— ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza —** ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es eso? ¿Excluir a alguien, no por como es o que ha hecho, sino por como ha nacido? **— pregunté empezando a hartarme del estúpido razonamiento de su grupo.**

 **—** Goku, esta es una misión es para salvar a Artemisa **— dijo Quirón —** Las cazadoras tienen derecho a elegir su compañía.

 **Gruñí un poco por lo bajo**

 **—** De acuerdo, tú ganas, Nightshade **— acepté a regañadientes —** Percy no saldrá con nosotros. Y que quede claro que solo acepto para que las peleas se reduzcan al mínimo.

 **Estaba seguro de que Percy se enfadaría conmigo por no lograr que lo aceptaran para la misión, y que otros lo compadecerían porque no pudiera ayudar, pero no necesitaba que hubiera peleas en un grupo que se dirigía a una misión que aseguraba al menos una muerte.**

 **Estaba seguro de que si Clarisse hubiera estado aquí habrían empezado a pelearse, pero por suerte nadie se opuso.**

 **—** Que así sea **— concluyó Quirón —** Goku, Annabeth y Grover irán con Zoë, Bianca y Phoebe. Saldréis al amanecer. Y que los dioses **— miró a Dioniso —** incluidos los presentes, espero, os acompañen.

 **POV Percy**

 **No me presenté a cenar aquella noche, lo cual fue un error, porque Quirón y Grover vinieron luego a buscarme.**

 **—** ¡Lo siento, Percy! **— dijo Grover, sentándose en la cama a mi lado —** No sabía que ellas... que tú... ¡De verdad!

 **Comenzó a gimotear y pensé que si no lo animaba un poco, o bien se pondría a sollozar a gritos o bien empezaría a mordisquear mi colchón. Tiene tendencia a comerse los objetos domésticos cuando está disgustado.**

 **—** Hey, chico cabra, no es culpa tuya. No estoy contento con no poder ir, pero no es como si tú me hubieras quitado el puesto o algo así. No tienes de que disculparte **— dije intentando dejar de lado mi molestia por no poder ayudar a Goku y Annabeth en la busqueda.**

 **Le temblaba el labio.**

 **—** Ni siquiera pensaba... Estaba tan concentrado en la idea de ayudar a Artemisa. Pero prometo que buscaré a Thalia por todas partes. Si me es posible encontrarla, la encontraré.

 **Asentí y procuré no prestar atención al nudo que se me estaba formando en la garganta.**

 **—** Grover **— dijo Quirón —** ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Percy?

 **—** Claro **— repuso mi protector.**

 **Quirón guardó silencio durante un momento.**

 **—** Ah **— dijo Grover —** Solos, quieres decir. Por supuesto, Quirón **— Me miró desconsolado —** ¿Lo ves? Nadie necesita a una cabra.

 **Salió trotando al tiempo que se limpiaba la nariz con la manga.**

 **Quirón suspiró y flexionó sus patas de caballo.**

 **—** Percy, yo no pretendo comprender las profecías.

 **—** Ya. Quizá porque no tienen ningún sentido.

 **El observó la fuente que gorgoteaba en el rincón.**

 **—** ¿Sabes, Percy? Me resulta curiosa tu necesidad de buscar a Thalia. Entiendo que quieras ayudar, pero no sabía que os llevabais tan bien. Si fuera Annabeth...

 **—** No es por Thalia. O sea, sí, quiero ayudarla, pero es por Goku. Él me ayudó a recuperar a mi madre y esto le esta afectando tanto o más que como me afectó eso. Necesita mi ayuda, como yo necesitaba la suya, Quirón. Y aún creo que si no me hubiera separado de ellos nada de esto hubiera pasado.

 **—** Lo ves como una manera de devolver un favor y librarte de la culpa **— dijo en un susurro** **—** Quizá lo mejor sea que vuelvas con tu madre para pasar las vacaciones **— añadió —** Si te necesitamos, te llamaremos.

 **—** Ya **— dije —** Quizá sí.

 **Saqué del bolsillo a Contracorriente y lo dejé en la mesilla. Por lo visto, no tendría que usarlo para nada, salvo para escribir felicitaciones de Navidad.**

 **Al ver el bolígrafo, Quirón hizo una mueca.**

 **—** No me extraña que Zoë no quiera tenerte cerca. Al menos mientras lleves esa arma encima.

 **Eso me hizo recordar lo que dijo cuando me la dio al salir rumbo a mi primera misión: '** Esta espada tiene una larga y trágica historia que no hace falta que repasemos ahora mismo **'**

 **Sacó un dracma de su alforja y me lo lanzó. Conseguí atraparlo.**

 **—** Llama a tu madre **— dijo —** Avísala de que irás a casa por la mañana. Ah, y por si te interesa... Estuve a punto de ofrecerme yo mismo como voluntario. Habría ido de no ser por el último verso 'Uno perecerá por mano paterna'

 **No hacía falta que me lo aclarase. Sabía que su padre era Kronos, el malvado señor de los titanes. Aquel verso habría encajado perfectamente si Quirón hubiera participado en la búsqueda. A Kronos no le importaba nadie, ni siquiera sus propios hijos.**

 **—** Quirón, tú sabes en qué consiste esta maldición del titán, ¿verdad?

 **Su rostro se ensombreció. Hizo una garra con tres dedos sobre su corazón y la desplazó hacia fuera, como si apartara algo de sí: un gesto antiguo para ahuyentar los males.**

 **—** Esperemos que la profecía no signifique lo que pienso. Bien, Percy, buenas noches. Ya llegará tu hora. De eso estoy convencido. No hace falta precipitarse.

 **Estaba seguro de que con eso de 'mi hora' se refería a 'mi muerte'.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Permanecí junto a la fuente de agua salada, manoseando la moneda que Quirón me había dado y tratando de imaginar qué iba a decirle a mamá. La verdad era que no me apetecía oír a otro adulto explicándome que no hacer nada era lo mejor que podía hacer. Pero, por otra parte, pensé que mi madre se merecía que la pusiera al corriente de todo.**

 **Finalmente, respiré hondo y arrojé la moneda.**

 **—** Oh, diosa, acepta mi ofrenda.

 **La niebla tembló. Con la luz del baño bastaba para formar un tenue arco iris.**

 **—** Muéstrame a Sally Jackson **— pedí —** En el Upper East Side, Manhattan.

 **Entonces en la niebla se dibujó una escena inesperada. Mi madre estaba sentada a la mesa de la cocina con... con un hombre, y uno al que no conocía de nada. Y se desgañitaban de risa. Había un montón de libros de texto entre los dos. El hombre tendría, no sé, treinta y pico.**

 **Llevaba el pelo entrecano bastante largo y vestía chaqueta marrón y camiseta negra. Tenía pinta de actor: la clase de tipo que interpreta a un agente secreto en la tele.**

 **Me quedé demasiado estupefacto para articular palabra. Por suerte, ellos estaban muy ocupados riéndose para reparar en el mensaje Iris.**

 **—** Eres la monda, Sally **— dijo el tipo —** ¿Quieres más vino?

 **—** Uy, no debería. Sírvete tú si quieres.

 **—** Antes será mejor que vaya al cuarto de baño. ¿Puedo?

 **—** Al fondo del pasillo **— le indicó ella, conteniendo la risa.**

 **El actorcillo sonrió, se levantó y salió de la cocina.**

 **—** ¡Mamá! **— dije.**

 **Ella dio un respingo tan brusco que poco le faltó para derribar los libros. Finalmente, me vio.**

 **—** ¡Percy, cariño! ¿Va todo bien?

 **—** ¿Qué estás haciendo? **— le pregunté.**

 **Ella pestañeó**

 **—** Los deberes **— contestó. Y entonces pareció comprender mi expresión —** Ah, cariño... Es Paul, digo... el señor Blofis. Está en mi taller de escritura.

 **—** ¿El señor Blowfish?

 **—** Blofis. Volverá en un minuto. Cuéntame qué pasa.

 **Siempre que ocurría algo, ella lo adivinaba en el acto. Le conté lo de Thalia. También lo demás, claro, pero sobre todo le hablé de Thalia y como le había afectado a Goku.**

 **Mi madre contuvo las lágrimas, y lo hizo por mí.**

 **—** Oh, Percy...

 **—** Ya. Y todos me dicen que no puedo hacer nada. Así que voy a volver a casa.

 **Ella empezó a juguetear con el lápiz.**

 **—** Percy, por muchas ganas que tenga de verte **— dijo con un suspiro, como arrepintiéndose ya de lo que me estaba diciendo —** por mucho que desee que permanezcas a salvo, quiero que comprendas una cosa: has de hacer lo que tú creas que debes hacer.

 **Me la quedé mirando.**

 **—** ¿Qué quieres decir?

 **—** Bueno... ¿de verdad crees, en el fondo de tu corazón, que tienes que ayudar a salvarla? ¿Crees que eso es lo que debes hacer? Porque si una cosa sé de ti, Percy, es que tu corazón no se equivoca. Escúchalo.

 **—** ¿Me estás diciendo... que vaya?

 **Ella frunció los labios.**

 **—** Lo que digo es que... bien, que ya eres mayor para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Lo que digo es que te apoyaré incluso si decides hacer algo que entrañe peligro. Oh, no puedo creer que esté diciéndote esto...

 **—** Mamá...

 **Se oyó la cisterna del lavabo.**

 **—** No tengo mucho tiempo **— se apresuró a decir —** Percy, decidas lo que decidas, te quiero. Y sé que harás lo mejor para ayudar a quienes te rodean, Percy.

 **—** ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

 **—** Porque ellos harían lo mismo por ti.

 **Dicho lo cual, se despidió de mí con la mano mientras la niebla se disolvía, dejándome con una última imagen de su nuevo amigo, el señor Blowfish, que regresaba sonriente.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **No recuerdo cuándo me dormí, pero sí recuerdo el sueño. Me encontraba otra vez en la cueva. El techo se cernía muy bajo sobre mi cabeza. Thalia permanecía arrodillada bajo el peso de una masa oscura que parecía un enorme montón de rocas. Estaba demasiado cansada para pedir socorro. Le temblaban las piernas. En cualquier momento se le agotarían las fuerzas y el techo de la caverna se desplomaría sobre ella.**

 **—** ¿Cómo sigue nuestra invitada mortal? **— retumbaba una voz masculina.**

 **No era Kronos. La voz de Kronos era chirriante y metálica como un cuchillo arañando una pared de piedra. Yo la había oído muchas veces en sueños mofándose de mí. No, esta voz era más grave, como el sonido de un bajo. Y tan potente que hacía vibrar el suelo.**

 **Luke y Piccolo surgieron de las tinieblas. El ex-concejal de la cabaña de Hermes se acercaba corriendo a Thalia y se arrodillaba a su lado. Luego se volvía hacia la voz.**

 **—** Se le están acabando las fuerzas. Hemos de darnos prisa.

 **—** Tranquilízate, muchacho **— dijo Piccolo en un tono burlón —** Ambos sabemos que nuestra nueva invitada no permitirá que le pase nada a una doncella, incluso si rechazó unirse a ella, ¿no es así?

 **La voz grave, emitía una breve risotada. Era alguien que se ocultaba en las sombras, en el límite de mi campo visual. Una mano rechoncha empujaba a una chica hacia la luz. Era Artemisa, con las manos y los pies atados con cadenas de bronce celestial.**

 **Yo sofocaba un grito. Tenía su vestido plateado hecho jirones, y la cara y los brazos llenos de cortes. Sangraba icor, la sangre dorada de los dioses.**

 **Los ojos de Artemisa destellaban de cólera. Yo no entendía por qué no hacía estallar las cadenas o desaparecía sin más. Pero por lo visto no podía. Quizá se lo impedían las cadenas, o un efecto mágico de aquel lugar siniestro.**

 **La diosa miraba a Thalia y su ira se transformaba al instante en angustia e indignación.**

 **—** ¿Cómo te atreves a torturar así a una doncella? **— preguntaba con un sollozo.**

 **—** Morirá muy pronto **— decía Luke.**

 **—** Pero tú puedes salvarla **— le dijo Piccolo —** Igual que has hecho con todas tus cazadoras. Claro que esta vez no es de un hombre.

 **Thalia soltaba un débil gemido de protesta. Yo sentía como si estuvieran retorciéndome el corazón y haciéndole un nudo. Quería correr a ayudarla, pero no podía moverme.**

 **—** Desátame las manos **— pidió Artemisa.**

 **Luke sacaba su espada,** _ **Backbiter**_ **, y cortaba los grilletes de la diosa de un solo golpe.**

 **Artemisa corría hacia Thalia y tomaba sobre sí la carga de sus hombros. Mientras Thalia se desplomaba como un fardo y se quedaba tiritando en el suelo, la diosa se tambaleaba, tratando de sostener el peso de aquellas negras rocas.**

 **El hombre de las tinieblas se echaba a reír entre dientes.**

 **—** Eres tan previsible como fácil de vencer, Artemisa.

 **—** Me tomaste por sorpresa **— decía ella, tensándose bajo su carga —** No volverá a suceder.

 **—** Desde luego que no **— replicaba él —** ¡Te hemos retirado de circulación para siempre! Sabía que no podrías resistir la tentación de ayudar a una joven doncella. Es tu especialidad, al fin y al cabo, querida.

 **Artemisa profería un quejido.**

 **—** Tú no conoces la compasión, maldito puerco.

 **—** En eso **— respondía el hombre —** estamos de acuerdo. Luke, ya puedes matar a la chica.

 **—** Con todo el respeto, General. Aún podría sernos útil **— intervino la reencarnación del Rey Demonio —** Podría servirnos de cebo para atraer a los crío de Poseidon y matarlo si sigue oponiéndose a nosotros. ¿No es así, hijo de Hermes?

 **—** S-sí.

 **—** ¡Bah! ¿En serio lo creéis?

 **—** Sí, General. Vendrá a buscarla. Estoy seguro.

 **—** Sí, y estoy seguro de que ni Son Goku será rival para el **titán más fuerte**. No tienes de qué preocuparte **—dijo Piccolo (el más fuerte, no el más poderoso).**

 **El hombre de las tinieblas hacía una pausa.**

 **—** En ese caso, las _dracaenae_ pueden encargarse de vigilarla. Suponiendo que no muera de sus heridas, puedes mantenerla viva hasta el solsticio de invierno. Después, si nuestro sacrificio sale como hemos previsto, su vida será insignificante. Las vidas de todos los mortales serán insignificantes.

 **Luke recogía el cuerpo desfallecido de Thalia y se lo llevaba en brazos.**

 **—** Jejeje. Goku os va a destrozar cada hueso del cuerpo **— dijo mi prima antes de caer inconsciente.**

 **—** Nunca encontraréis al monstruo que estáis buscando **— decía Artemisa —** Vuestro plan fracasará.

 **—** No tienes ni la menor idea, mi joven diosa **— respondía el hombre —** Ahora mismo, tus queridas cazadoras salen en tu busca. Ellas vienen sin saberlo a hacerme el trabajo sucio. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos un largo viaje por delante. Hemos de prepararles un buen recibimiento a tus cazadoras y asegurarnos de que su búsqueda es... un auténtico reto.

 **Su carcajada resonaba en la oscuridad, haciendo temblar el suelo como si el techo entero de la caverna fuera a venirse abajo.**

 **Desperté con un sobresalto, seguro de haber oído unos golpes.**

 **Miré alrededor. Fuera aún estaba oscuro. La fuente de agua salada continuaba gorgoteando. No se oía nada más, salvo el chillido de una lechuza en el bosque y el murmullo apagado de las olas en la playa. Y entonces volvió a sonar. ¡Pom! ¡Pom!**

 **Alguien, o algo, aporreaba la puerta.**

 **Eché mano a _Anaklusmos_ y salté de la cama.**

 **—** ¿Eres tú, Goku? **— pregunté al ver que no estaba en su cama.**

 **¡Pom! ¡Pom!**

 **Me acerqué sigilosamente a la puerta abrí de golpe y... me encontré cara a cara con un pegaso negro, al que por poco no golpeé con mi escudo.**

 ***** ¡Cuidado, jefe! *** Su voz resonó en mi mente mientras sus cascos retrocedían mi escudo *** ¡Qué me gano mi vida con mi cara! *****

 **Extendió alarmado sus alas negras y la ráfaga de aire me echó hacia atrás.**

 **—** ¡ _Blackjack_! **— exclamé con alivio, aunque algo enfadado —** ¡Estamos en plena noche!

 _ **Blackjack**_ **resopló.**

 ***** De eso nada, jefe. Son las cinco. ¿Para qué sigue durmiendo todavía? *****

 **—** ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo? No me llames jefe **—"** ¿Goku aún no ha vuelto? Que raro **"**

 ***** Como quiera, jefe. Usted manda. Usted es la autoridad suprema. Y en realidad tú compañero a salido hace cerca de una hora con un petate cargado. Me dijo que le ha dejado una nota *****

 **Me restregué los ojos y procuré que el pegaso no me siguiera leyendo el pensamiento. Ese es el problema de ser hijo de Poseidón: como él creó a los caballos con la espuma del mar, yo entiendo a casi todas las criaturas ecuestres, pero ellas también me entienden a mí. Y a veces, como en el caso de** _ **Blackjack**_ **, tienen tendencia a adoptarme.**

 _ **Blackjack**_ **había estado cautivo en el barco de Luke hasta el verano pasado, cuando organizamos un pequeño motín que le permitió escapar. Yo tuve poco que ver en el asunto, la verdad, pero él me atribuyó todo el mérito de su liberación.**

 **—** _Blackjack_ **— dije —** se supone que has de permanecer en el establo.

 ***** Ya, los establos. ¿Usted ha visto a Quirón en los establos? *****

 **—** Eh... pues no. Pero es el director de actividades. Será uno de sus privilegios el no tener que estar allí **— dije intentando hacerle entender la diferencia entre ambos de la manera menos ofensiva posible.**

 ***** Supongo... pero bueno, escuche, tenemos a otro amiguito del mar que necesita su ayuda *****

 **—** ¿Otra vez?

 ***** Sí. Les he dicho a los hipocampos que vendría a buscarlo *****

 **Empecé a refunfuñar. Cada vez que me encontraba cerca de la playa, los hipocampos querían que los ayudara a resolver sus problemas. Y los tenían a montones. Una ballena varada, una marsopa atrapada en unas redes, una sirena con un padrastro coñazo... Cualquier cosa. Y enseguida me llamaban para que bajara al fondo a echar una mano.**

 **—** Está bien **— contesté —** ya voy.

 ***** Es usted el mejor, jefe *****

 **—** ¡Y no me llames jefe!

 **Blackjack soltó un suave relincho. Tal vez era una risa.**

 **Eché un vistazo a mi cama, aún calentita. En la mesilla la nota que me dejo el saiyan. Obedeciendo a un impulso, me la metí en el bolsillo. Supongo que presentía que no iba a regresar en una temporada.**

 **POV Goku**

 **Percy no vino a la cena, lo que me hizo suponer que efectivamente estaba mosqueado conmigo y/o necesitaba un tiempo a solas. Sinceramente, entendía que estuviera enfadado y, si no fuera porque ya sabía que irían Quirón y Grover, yo mismo intentaría animarlo. Como no tenía mucho que hacer, decidí ir al bosque a entrenar y pensar un rato. Al menos, hasta que Percy estuviera dormido.**

 **Me puse un gi pesado, de un total de seis toneladas. Empecé haciendo unas quinientas flexiones, abdominales y sentadillas y di unas cincuenta vueltas al bosque. No fue gran cosa, pero me permitía pensar.**

 **Lo único que pude sacar en claro es que la profecía se refería a Zoë cuando decía lo de 'uno perecerá por mano paterna'. O sea, los que no tenía un padre que no podía matarlos, tenían uno que los quería demasiado para poder hacerlo, lo muestren o no.**

 **Vi que era cerca de medianoche, así que decidí sentarme en el mismo árbol que el día anterior para poder dormir un poco antes de tener que salir a la misión.**

 **—** ¿Por qué no duermes en tú cabaña? **—preguntó Annabeth apareciendo a mi lado.**

 **—** Podría preguntarte lo mismo

 **—** No conseguía pegar ojo y supuse que te encontraría aquí ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

 **—** Creo que Percy necesita un poco de espacio y se lo estoy concediendo.

 **—** Mira, estoy curiosa esos que te han dado la profecía. ¿Eran Roshi, Krillin y los demás?

 **—** Sí. El Maestro Roshi, Bulma, Yamcha, Tien Shin Han y Krillin.

 **—** ¿Qué tal estás? **— preguntó casi preocupada.**

 **—** ¿Eh? Estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 **—** Bueno, se acerca la Navidad. Una época para estar con tus familiares y amigos, y ahora los has visto en una forma neblinosa. Quería saber como podría haberte afectado.

 **—** No te preocupes, estoy bien, los hecho de menos, pero tampoco me va a derrumbar. Es decir, la última vez que nos encontramos fue después de estar tres años sin vernos. No me malinterpretes, tengo ganas de poder volver a estar con ellos, pero de momento estoy bien aquí, con vosotros **— acabé con una sonrisa.**

 **Estuvimos hablando un rato de la profecía. Yo ya suponía, por lo de 'la maldición del titán', que tendríamos enfrentarnos a uno, pero Annabeth parecía saber cual era. Cuando le pregunté, solo me dijo que según los mitos ayudó a Heracles en uno de sus doce trabajos.**

 **Cuando fueron las tres, fuimos a nuestras cabañas. Entré con cuidado a la cabaña tres para no despertar a Percy, llené un petate con ropa, una bolsa hermética de ambrosía y un termo con nectar y un par de botellas de agua. Dejé una nota en la que me despedía de Percy y le pedía que se colara más adelante en la misión y me fui a la hoguera donde encontré a Hestia el año pasado donde dejé otra nota diciéndole todo lo ocurrido por si no se había enterado.**

 **"** Supongo que estará en el Olimpo intentando calmar a Relámpagos **"**

 **Me dirigí a los establos para despedirme de** _ **Blackjack**_ **, el pegaso de Percy, y le avisé de la nota, por si acaso el Hijo de Poseidón no se daba cuenta de ella. Al final anduve hasta el árbol de Thalia y dormí esperando a mis compañeros de búsqueda, con la única compañía de Peleo, el dragón guardián del vellocino.**

 **POV Percy**

 _ **Blackjack**_ **me llevó volando a la playa, lo cual, debo reconocerlo, es siempre una pasada. Montar en un caballo alado, pasar rozando las olas a ciento ochenta por hora con el viento alborotándote el pelo y la espuma rociándote la cara... Bueno, es una sensación que le da cien vueltas al esquí acuático.**

 ***** Aquí es ***** _ **Blackjack**_ **redujo la velocidad y descendió en círculos *** Al fondo, en línea recta *****

 **—** Gracias **— me deslicé de su lomo y me sumergí en el mar helado.**

 **En los dos últimos años me había acostumbrado a esta clase de acrobacias. Ahora ya era capaz de moverme a mis anchas bajo el agua, simplemente ordenando a las corrientes que se concentraran a mi alrededor y me propulsaran hacia delante. Podía respirar sin problemas en el agua y la ropa no se me mojaba si yo no quería. Lo cual era útil cuando llevabas un papelito en un bolsillo y no quieres que se te estropee.**

 **Me lancé hacia las profundidades.**

 **Seis, nueve, doce metros. La presión no me molestaba. No sabía si también habría un límite de profundidad para mí; nunca había hecho la prueba. Sabía que los seres humanos normales no podían descender más allá de los sesenta metros sin quedar aplastados como una lata de aluminio. A aquellas profundidades, y en plena noche, no era posible ver nada, pero percibía el calor de los seres vivos y la temperatura de las corrientes. Es algo difícil de describir. No es como la visión normal, pero me permite localizar cada cosa.**

 **Al acercarme al fondo, vi a tres hipocampos, también conocidos como caballitos de mar, nadando en círculos alrededor de un barco volcado. Eran preciosos. En sus colas, de un brillo fosforescente, tremolaban los colores del arco iris. Los tres tenían crines blancas y galopaban por el agua igual que un caballo nervioso en medio de una tormenta. Algo los inquietaba.**

 **Me aproximé y vi de qué se trataba. Había una forma oscura, algún animal, aunque no sabía reconocer cuál, estaba atascado bajo el barco en una red: una de esas grandes redes que usan los pesqueros de arrastre para llevárselo todo a la vez. Yo aborrecía aquel tipo de artilugios. Ya era bastante horrible que ahogaran a las marsopas y los delfines. Pero es que además acababan atrapando en ocasiones a criaturas mitológicas. Cuando las redes se enganchaban, siempre había algún pescador perezoso que las cortaba, dejando morir a las presas que habían quedado atrapadas.**

 **La pobre criatura, por lo visto, había estado deambulando por el fondo del estuario Long Island Sound y se había enganchado en las redes de aquel barco de pesca hundido. Al intentar liberarse, había desplazado el barco y se había quedado aún más atascada. Ahora los restos del casco, que se apoyaban en una gran roca, habían empezado a balancearse y amenazaban con desmoronarse sobre el animal.**

 **Los hipocampos nadaban en círculos de un modo frenético, con el deseo de ayudar, aunque sin saber muy bien cómo. Uno de ellos se había puesto a mordisquear la red, pero sus dientes no estaban preparados para eso. Aunque poseen un gran vigor, los hipocampos no tienen manos ni son muy inteligentes.**

 ***** ¡Ayuda, señor! *** dijo uno nada más verme. Los otros se sumaron a su petición.**

 **Avancé nadando para echarle una mirada de cerca a la criatura atrapada. Primero pensé que sería un joven hipocampo. Ya había rescatado a más de uno en el pasado. Pero entonces oí un sonido extraño, nada propio de ese tipo de vida submarina:**

 **—** ¡Muuuuuu!

 **Me acerqué más y vi que era una vaca. A ver, yo había oído hablar de vacas marinas, como los manatíes y demás, pero aquélla era una vaca de verdad, sólo que con los cuartos traseros de una serpiente. Por delante era una ternera: un bebé con el pelaje negro, con unos grandes ojos tristes y el hocico blanco; y por detrás tenía una cola negra y marrón con aletas en el lomo y el vientre, igual que una anguila gigante.**

 **—** Uau, pequeña **— dije —** ¿De dónde sales?

 **La criatura me miró tristemente.**

 **—** ¡Muuuuuu!

 **No podía captar sus pensamientos. Sólo hablo la lengua de los caballos.**

 ***** No sabemos qué es, señor *** me informó un hipocampo *** Están apareciendo cosas muy extrañas *****

 **—** Ya **—murmuré—** Eso me han dicho.

 **Desplegué a _Anaklusmos_ para liberarla de sus amarres.**

 **La vaca-serpiente se asustó al ver el filo de mi fiel espada y empezó a forcejear otra vez con ojos desorbitados.**

 **—** ¡Oye! **— traté de tranquilizarla —** ¡Que no voy a hacerte daño! ¡Déjame cortar la red!

 **Pero ella se revolvió enloquecida y se enredó todavía más. El barco comenzó a ladearse, removiendo una nube de lodo y amenazando con venirse abajo sobre el pobre animal. Los hipocampos relinchaban de pánico y se agitaban nerviosamente, lo cual tampoco ayudaba mucho.**

 **—** ¡Vale, vale! **— dije, taponando mi espada y guardándola en un bolsillo y hablé con toda la calma de que fui capaz para que los hipocampos y la vaca-serpiente se aplacasen. No sabía si era posible provocar una estampida submarina, pero prefería no averiguarlo —** Tranquilo. Ya no hay espada, ¿lo veis? Nada de espadas. Calma y serenidad. Hierba verde. Mamá vaca. Vegetarianos.

 **Dudaba que la vaca entendiera mis palabras, pero sí parecía responder al tono de mi voz. Los hipocampos aún estaban inquietos, pero habían dejado de arremolinarse alrededor.**

 ***** ¡Ayuda, señor! *** me suplicaban.**

 **—** Ya **—dije—** Eso ya lo he entendido. Dadme un momento que piense qué hacer.

 **¿Cómo podía liberar a la vaca-serpiente si ella se volvía loca de pánico en cuanto veía el filo del hacha? Daba la impresión de haber visto armas cortantes en otras ocasiones y de saber lo peligrosas que eran.**

 **—** Muy bien **—dije a los hipocampos—** Necesito que me ayudéis a empujar. Pero exactamente como yo os diga.

 **Empezamos a mover el barco. No era fácil, pero con una fuerza de tres caballos logramos desplazar el casco de modo que no pudiera írsele encima al bebé de vaca-serpiente. En el proceso me puse a pensar en lo fácil que hubiera sido con la ayuda de Goku, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de salir a buscarlo. Luego me puse a trabajar en las redes; las desenredé tramo a tramo, desenmarañé anzuelos y pesos de plomo y arranqué los nudos que trababan las pezuñas del animal. Me llevó un buen rato. Vamos, fue peor que cuando tuve que desenredar los cables del mando de mi consola. Y durante todo el tiempo, mientras la vaca marina mugía y gemía, yo iba habiéndole y asegurándole que todo saldría bien.**

 **—** Ya casi está, _Bessie_ **— le dije. No me preguntéis por qué empecé a llamarla así. Me pareció un nombre adecuado para una vaca —** Buena vaquita. Vaquita linda.

 **Finalmente, conseguí desprender la red y la vaca-serpiente se deslizó bajo el casco y dio un salto de alegría en el agua.**

 **Los hipocampos relincharon de contento.**

 ***** ¡Gracias, señor! *****

 **—** ¡Muuuuu! **—** _ **Bessie**_ **me rozó con el hocico y me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones.**

 **—** Bueno **— dije —** ya está. Vaca linda. Y no te metas en líos.

 **Lo cual me recordó... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba bajo el agua? Una hora por lo menos. Tenía que volver a la cabaña antes de que Argos y las arpías descubrieran que había violado el toque de queda.**

 **Salí disparado hacia la superficie. En cuanto emergí,** _ **Blackjack**_ **bajó zumbando, dejó que me agarrase de su cuello y me alzó por los aires para llevarme otra vez a tierra.**

 ***** ¿Ha habido éxito, jefe? *****

 **—** Sí. Hemos rescatado a un bebé... de... algo. Sinceramente, no sé qué era. Pero ha costado mucho. Y por poco me arrasa una estampida.

 ***** Las buenas acciones siempre entrañan peligro, jefe. Pero bien que me salvó a mí el pellejo, ¿no es cierto? *****

 **No pude evitar pensar en mi sueño: en la imagen de Thalia desmoronada y exánime en brazos de Luke. Me dedicaba a rescatar monstruos bebé, pero no era capaz de salvar a mi amiga.**

 **Cuando** _ **Blackjack**_ **se aproximaba al fin a mi cabaña, miré por casualidad al pabellón del comedor. Vi una figura, la de un chico, agazapada tras una columna griega, como ocultándose.**

 **Era Nico, y ni siquiera había amanecido. No era ni de lejos la hora del desayuno. ¿Qué andaba haciendo por allí?**

 **Vacilé. Lo último que deseaba era escucharle hablar de su juego de Mitomagia. Pero no. Algo ocurría. Se veía en su modo de agazaparse.**

 **—** _Blackjack_ **— dije —** déjame allá abajo, ¿quieres? Detrás de esa columna.

 **Salto de línea**

 **A punto estuve de fastidiarla.**

 **Subía por** **las escaleras que Nico tenía a su espalda. Él no me había visto y seguía detrás de la columna, asomando la cabeza y pendiente de lo que sucedía en la zona del comedor. Lo tenía a poco más de un metro y ya iba a preguntarle 'Pero ¿qué haces, chaval?', cuando se me ocurrió que estaba haciendo lo mismo que Grover: espiar a las cazadoras.**

 **Se oían voces. Dos chicas hablando en una de las mesas. ¿A aquellas horas?**

 **Me deslicé a hurtadillas, haciendo el menor ruido posible, un par de metros por detrás de Nico y avancé. No veía bien a las chicas en la oscuridad, pero reconocí sus voces: eran Zoë y Bianca. Parecían discutir.**

 **—** Eso no se cura **— decía Zoë —** O no tan deprisa, al menos.

 **—** Pero ¿cómo ha sucedido? **— preguntó Bianca.**

 **—** ¡Una estúpida travesura! **— rezongó Zoë —** Esos hermanos Stoll, de la cabaña de Hermes. La sangre de centauro es como un ácido. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Pues resulta que habían rociado con ella esa camiseta del Tour de Artemisa.

 **"** Esa broma es muy extrema para los Stoll. Nunca habían hecho algo así **" pensé sorprendido.**

 **—** ¡Demonios, qué espantoso!

 **—** Sobrevivirá **— dijo Zoë —** Pero tendrá que permanecer postrada durante semanas con una horrible urticaria. Es imposible que venga. Todo queda en mis manos... y en las tuyas.

 **—** Pero la profecía... Si Phoebe no puede venir, sólo seremos seis. Tenemos que elegir a otra persona.

 **—** No hay tiempo. Hemos de salir con las primeras luces del alba. Es decir, inmediatamente. Además, la profecía decía que perderíamos a uno.

 **—** En la tierra sin lluvia **— recordó Bianca —** Eso no puede ser aquí.

 **—** Tal vez sí **— dijo Zoë, aunque ni siquiera ella parecía convencida —** El campamento tiene una frontera mágica y nada, ni las nubes ni las tormentas, puede cruzarla sin permiso. O sea que podría ser una tierra sin lluvia.

 **Yo dudaba que estuviera en lo cierto, pero si tuviera razón eso significaría que solo moriría con certeza uno de ellos lo cual me aliviaba un poco.**

 **—** Pero...

 **—** Bianca, escúchame **. — Zoë hablaba ahora con la voz agarrotada —** No... no puedo explicarlo, pero presiento que no debemos elegir a ninguna persona más. Sería demasiado peligroso. Podría acabar incluso peor que Phoebe. No quiero que Quirón escoja a un campista como septimo miembro del grupo. Y tampoco quiero arriesgar a otra cazadora.

 **Bianca se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Luego levantó la vista.**

 **—** Deberías contarle a Annabeth o a Goku el resto de tu sueño.

 **—** No. No serviría de nada.

 **—** Pero si tus sospechas sobre el General son ciertas...

 **—** Tengo tu palabra de que no hablarás de ello **— dijo Zoë. Sonaba angustiada de verdad —** Pronto lo averiguaremos. Y ahora, vamos. Acaba de romper el alba.

 **Nico reaccionó rápido y corrió a esconderse. Yo tardé unos segundos en seguirlo, por lo que, cuando Zoë bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, casi se tropieza conmigo. Se quedó inmóvil y deslizó la mano hacia su arco, pero Bianca le dijo en ese momento:**

 **—** Ya están encendidas las luces de la Casa Grande. ¡Deprisa!

 **Y Zoë la siguió corriendo.**

 **Momentos después...**

 **Imaginaba perfectamente lo que estaba pensando Nico. Vi que respiraba hondo y que se disponía a correr tras ellas. Entonces me salí de detrás de la columna.**

 **—** Espera **—le dije.**

 **Casi se resbaló en los escalones mientras se giraba.**

 **—** Pero... ¿de dónde sales?

 **—** He estado aquí todo el rato. Escondido.

 **Él movió los labios, como deletreando la palabra.**

 **—** Uau. Increíble.

 **—** ¿Cómo has sabido que Zoë y tu hermana estaban aquí? **— dije alzando la ceja.**

 **Se sonrojó.**

 **—** Las oí pasar junto a la cabaña de Hermes. Yo... bueno, es que no duermo muy bien en el campamento. Escuché ruido de pasos y luego las oí susurrar. Y las seguí.

 **—** Y ahora quieres seguirlas en la búsqueda que van a emprender.

 **—** ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

 **—** Porque si fuese mi hermana seguramente haría lo mismo. Pero no puedes hacerlo.

 **Me miró desafiante.**

 **—** ¿Porque soy demasiado joven?

 **—** Porque ellas no te lo permitirán. Te pillarán a la primera y te enviarán de vuelta al campamento. Y sí, también porque eres demasiado joven. ¿Te acuerdas de la mantícora? Habrá un montón de criaturas parecidas por el camino. Más peligrosas incluso. Y algunos héroes morirán. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si uno de ellos fueras tú, si yo puedo impedírtelo.

 **Hundió los hombros y desplazó su peso a la otra pierna.**

 **—** Quizá tengas razón. Pero... tú podrías ir en mi lugar.

 **—** ¿Cómo?

 **—** Puedes esconderte bien. A ti no te pillaran ¡Tú sí puedes ir!

 **—** A las cazadoras no les gustan los chicos **— le recordé —** Si llegasen a descubrirlo...

 **—** No dejes que lo descubran. Ve con sigilo y síguelas. ¡Y no pierdas de vista a mi hermana! Has de hacerlo. Por favor.

 **—** Nico... **— iba a seguir negandome, pero me golpeó con una realidad como un camión.**

 **—** De todos modos, ya lo estabas pensando, ¿no?

 **Iba a negarlo, pero él me miró a los ojos y no me vi capaz de mentirle.**

 **—** De acuerdo **— repuse —** He de encontrar a Thalia. Necesito demostrar que puedo ser de ayuda. He de ayudarlas, aunque ellas no quieran.

 **—** Yo no me chivaré. Pero tienes que prometerme que mantendrás a salvo a mi hermana y la traerás de vuelta.

 **—** Eso es mucho prometer, en un viaje como éste. Además, ella ya tiene a Zoë, a Goku, Annabeth...

 **—** Promételo **— insistió.**

 **—** Haré todo lo que pueda. Eso sí te lo prometo.

 **—** ¡Entonces muévete! ¡Y buena suerte!

 **Era una locura. Ni siquiera había hecho el equipaje. No tenía nada, salvo mi espada y lo puesto. Y se suponía que tenía que volver a casa esa mañana.**

 **—** Dile a Quirón...

 **—** Ya me inventaré algo **— dijo con una sonrisa traviesa —** Eso se me da bastante bien. ¡No te entretengas!

 **"** Creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Connor y Travis **"**

 **Eché a correr como nunca antes. El sol empezaba a salir y me volví invisible. Alcancé la cima de la Colina Mestiza justo a tiempo de divisar la furgoneta del campamento, que se perdía carretera abajo. Era Argos seguramente, que llevaba al grupo a la ciudad. Después tendrían que seguir por su cuenta.**

 **Sentí una punzada de angustia. Estúpido de mí... ¿cómo se suponía que iba a seguirlos? ¿A pie? ¡¿Yo no podía volar a cientos de kilometros hora cómo Goku?!**

 **Entonces oí un poderoso batir de alas.** _ **Blackjack**_ **se posó a mi lado y empezó, como quien no quiere la cosa, a mordisquear unos tallos de hierba que asomaban entre el hielo.**

 ***** Si tuviera que apostar, jefe, diría que necesita un caballo para darse a la fuga. ¿Qué dice? ¿Le interesa? *****

 **Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura gratitud. Aun así logré responder:**

 **—** Sí. Volando.


	7. He visto un lindo gatito

**Uno de los problemas de volar en un pegaso a la luz del día es que, si no tomas precauciones, puedes provocar un accidente en la autopista de Long Island. Procuré mantenerme por encima de las nubes, que por suerte son bastante bajas en invierno. íbamos lanzados, tratando de no perder de vista la furgoneta del campamento. Si abajo hacía frío, imagínate allí arriba, en el aire, donde me acribillaba una lluvia helada.**

 **Me habría ido bien un juego de ropa interior térmica como los que vendían en el almacén del campamento. Aunque después de la historia de Phoebe con la camiseta rociada de sangre de centauro, no sabía si volvería a fiarme de sus productos.**

 **Perdimos de vista la furgoneta un par de veces, pero estaba casi seguro de que primero pasarían por Manhattan, así que no me fue difícil localizarlos de nuevo.**

 **El tráfico era pésimo con las vacaciones. Entraron en la ciudad a media mañana. Hice que _Blackjack_ se posara cerca de la azotea del edificio Chrysler y desde allí observé la furgoneta blanca. Creía que se detendría en alguna estación de autobuses, pero siguió adelante.**

 **—** ¿Adónde los llevará Argos? **— murmuré.**

 ***** No es Argos el que conduce, jefe *** contestó _Blackjack_ ***Es esa chica *****

 **—** ¿Qué chica? ¿Annabeth?

 ***** No, la cazadora. La que lleva una corona de plata en el pelo *****

 **—** ¿Zoë?

 ***** Esa misma. ¡Eh, mire! Una tienda de donuts. ¿No podríamos comprar algo para el viaje? *****

 **Intenté explicarle que si entraba en la tienda con un pegaso, le daría un ataque al guardia de seguridad, incluso si por la niebla lo viera como un caballo. Pero él no acababa de comprenderlo. La furgoneta, entretanto, continuaba serpenteando hacia el túnel Lincoln. Nunca se me habría ocurrido que Zoë supiera conducir. Vamos, si parecía no haber cumplido los dieciséis, claro que era inmortal. Me pregunté si tendría un permiso de conducir de Nueva York y, en tal caso, qué fecha de nacimiento figuraría allí.**

 **"** Preguntas para más adelante **" pensé —** Bueno **— dije —** vamos tras ellos.

 **íbamos a emprender el vuelo desde lo alto del edificio Chrysler cuando Blackjack soltó un relincho y casi me derribó. Algo se me estaba enroscando por la pierna como una serpiente. Busqué mi espada, pero, primero al mirar vi que no era ninguna serpiente, sino ramas de vid y segundo, se me había olvidado que si no la tenía ahora Zoë, la tendría Quirón.**

 **"** Me estoy empezando a arrepentir de esa decisión **" pensé para mi mismo.**

 **Las vides habían surgido de las grietas del edificio y se enredaban entre las patas de Blackjack, y en mis propios tobillos, inmovilizándonos a ambos.**

 **—** ¿Ibais a alguna parte? **— dijo el señor D.**

 **Estaba reclinado contra el edificio, aunque en realidad levitaba en el aire, con su chándal atigrado y su pelo oscuro ondeando al viento.**

 ***** ¡Anda! *** exclamó Blackjack *** ¡Pero si es el tipo del vino! *****

 **El señor D resopló, exasperado.**

 **—** ¡El próximo humano, o equino, que me llame 'el tipo del vino' me verá muy enfadado! ¡Tendrá suerte si tan solo acaba encerrado en una botella de merlot!

 **—** Ah, señor D **— procuré hablar con calma, aunque la vid seguía enroscándose entre mis piernas —** ¿Cómo le va?

 **—** ¿Que cómo me va? ¿Habías creído acaso que el inmortal y todopoderoso director del campamento no se enteraría de que te ibas sin permiso?

 **Preferí no comentar que Goku y yo ya nos habíamos escapado este verano y no vino a impedírnoslo.**

 **—** Bueno...

 **—** Debería arrojarte desde aquí sin el caballo volador para ver con qué heroísmo aullas de camino al suelo.

 **Apreté los puños. Sabía que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero el señor D se disponía a matarme o arrastrarme ignominiosamente al campamento, y yo no soportaba ninguna de las dos ideas.**

 **—** ¿Por qué me odia tanto? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

 **Una llamarada púrpura brilló en sus ojos.**

 **—** Eres un héroe, chico. No me hace falta ningún otro motivo.

 **"** Ya empezamos con los prejuicios **" pensé enfadado**

 **—** ¡Tengo que participar en esta búsqueda! He de ayudar a mis amigos. ¡Cosa que usted sería incapaz de comprender!

 ***** Humm, jefe *** me dijo Blackjack, nervioso *** Con lo liados que estamos en esta vid a trescientos metros de altura, tal vez le convendría ser más amable *****

 **Sabia que tenía razón, pero el señor D siempre conseguía sacarme de quicio.**

 **Las ramas se aferraron en torno a mí con más fuerza. Allá abajo, la furgoneta blanca se alejaba cada vez más. Pronto se perdería de vista.**

 **—** ¿Nunca te he hablado de Ariadna? **— me preguntó el señor D —** ¿La bella princesa de Creta? A ella también le gustaba ayudar a sus amigos. De hecho, ayudó a un joven héroe llamado Teseo, también hijo de Poseidón. Le dio un ovillo de hilo mágico que le permitió salir del laberinto. ¿Sabes cómo la recompensó Teseo?

 **Tuve ganas de contestarle que no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero no creía que el señor D fuese a terminar más deprisa por eso.**

 **—** Se casaron **— dije —** Y fueron felices y comieron perdices. Fin.

 **El señor D hizo una mueca desdeñosa.**

 **—** No exactamente. Teseo le dijo que se casaría con ella. La llevó a su barco y zarpó hacia Atenas. A mitad de camino, en una isla muy pequeña llamada Naxos, la... ¿cuál es la palabra que usáis los mortales? Sí... La dejó plantada. Yo la encontré allí, ¿sabes? Sola. Con el corazón destrozado. Llorando a lágrima viva. Ella lo había abandonado todo, había dejado su vida entera para ayudar a aquel héroe tan apuesto que al final la dejó tirada como una sandalia vieja.

 **—** Muy mal hecho **— dije —** Pero eso ocurrió hace miles de años y no todos los héroes tiene porque actuar igual que él. ¿Eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

 **El me miró con frialdad.**

 **—** Yo me enamoré de Ariadna, muchacho. Curé su corazón herido. Y cuando murió, la convertí en mi esposa inmortal en el Olimpo. Allí me espera aún. Volveré a su lado cuando acabe este siglo infernal de castigo en tu ridículo campamento.

 **Me lo quedé mirando.**

 **—** ¿Usted... está casado? Pero si yo creía que se había metido en un lío por perseguir a una ninfa del bosque...

 **—** Tch, y tu padre está casado con Anfítrite y aun así tú estás aquí. Lo que yo digo es que los héroes no cambiáis. Acusáis a los dioses de vanidad. Deberíais miraros a vosotros mismos. Tomáis lo que os apetece, utilizáis a los demás cuando os hace falta, y luego acabáis traicionando a todo el mundo. Disculpa, pues, si no siento mucho afecto por los héroes. Son una pandilla de egoístas e ingratos. Pregúntale a Ariadna. A Medea. O ya puestos, pregúntale a Zoë Nightshade.

 **—** ¿Cómo que le pregunte a Zoë? ¿A qué se refiere?

 **El señor D hizo un gesto despectivo.**

 **—** Anda. Sigue a tus estúpidos amigos.

 **Las ramas de vid se desenroscaron de mis piernas.**

 **Parpadeé incrédulo.**

 **—** Pero... ¿va a dejar que me marche? ¿Así como así?

 **—** La profecía dice que al menos dos de vosotros moriréis. Quizá tenga suerte y tú seas uno de ellos. Pero recuerda mis palabras, Hijo de Poseidón: vivo o muerto, no demostrarás ser mejor que los demás.

—¿Sabe? No debería estar tan resentido. Usted es el único dios que tiene la posibilidad de ver crecer a sus hijos y criarlos, además de que, hasta donde yo sé, tiene prohibido visitar el Olimpo, no pedirle a su esposa que lo visite.

 **Dicho lo cual, Dioniso sacudió su cabeza sorprendido, chasqueó los dedos y se dobló en dos, como una hoja de papel. Se oyó otro chasquido '¡plop!' y desapareció, dejando un leve aroma a uvas que el viento enseguida difuminó.**

 ***** Por los pelos *** suspiró _Blackjack_** ***** No debería tentar a su suerte, jefe *****

 **Asentí, aunque casi me habría sentido menos inquieto si el señor D me hubiera arrastrado al campamento. Si me había dejado marchar era porque creía que teníamos muchas posibilidades de salir malparados de aquella búsqueda.**

 **—** Vamos, _Blackjack_ **— dije, procurando sonar animoso —** En Nueva Jersey te compraré unos donuts.

 **POV Goku (Antes de salir)**

 **Sentí como algo, probablemente un petate, me impactaba en la cara, quitándome el derecho a permanecer en mi pacífico sueño. Normalmente no tengo sueños como los de los semidioses por... bueno, por no ser uno, exceptuando algún caso en el que Piccolo quería contarme algo, aunque había estado extrañamente silencioso últimamente.**

 **"** Supongo que estará teniendo más cuidado para no despertar las sospechas del titan **"**

 **Pero me estoy desviando del tema. Cuando abrí los ojos vi enfrente mía a Annabeth, vestida con un abrigo gris con un buho blanco en él.**

 **—** Despierta, dormilón. Tenemos una misión que cumplir, ya sabes, esa de la cual eres el líder **— preguntó sarcástica.**

 **—** Lo sé, por eso me he dormido aquí, a la salida del campamento **— respondí un tono cansado, conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo.**

 **—** Tienes sueño, ¿eh?

 **—** Sí, bueno. Todavía es un poco temprano para cuando suelo despertarme **— dije frotándome un poco los ojos.**

 **Todavía no había roto el alba, así que decidí hacer recuento de provisiones.**

 **Annie había pillado más o menos lo mismo que yo: unas cuantas mudas de ropa, su gorra de invisibilidad, obviamente, un poco de ambrosía y néctar, agua, algunas bolsas de patatas fritas con distintas formas y sabores... y unos doscientos pavos.**

 **—** ¿De donde has sacado el dinero?

 **—** Es parte del dinero que me sobra de la beca. La verdad es que da mucho más dinero del que me esperaba gastar, así que está bien poder invertirlo en... bueno, algo como esto.

 **Sabía que no decía cual era el objetivo que teníamos en la misión, no el de salvar a Artemisa, sino a Thalia, porque ella era consciente de que me afectaba mucho. Antes de que pudiera meterme en la miseria por recordarme que pude haber hecho más para evitar que esto pasara, o de que volviera a echarle la culpa a Artemisa y sus cazadoras, Zoë y Bianca aparecieron, seguidas de cerca por Grover.**

 **—** ¿Dónde está Phoebe, Zoë? ¿Le ha pasado algo? **— preguntó Annabeth pareciendo bastante preocupada.**

 **—** Los hermanos Stoll envenenaron la camiseta con sangre de centauro. No puede venir **— dijo Zoë molesta, aunque no estoy seguro de si ese era el único motivo por el que lo estaba**

 **—** Wow. Es la primera vez que se pasan tanto con una broma. ¿Phoebe estará bien? **— pregunté verdaderamente preocupado.**

 **—** Vivirá y se recuperará, pero tenemos que irnos, ahora **— dijo ella con urgencia.**

 **—** Sí **— estuve de acuerdo** **—** Tenemos un plazo muy ajustado.

 **—** Tendremos que coger una de las furgonetas de reparto **— dijo Grover.**

 **Todos asentimos y fuimos a coger una, que por suerte ya estaba preparada.**

 **"** ¿Dejan una furgoneta lista para la carretera sin supervisión en un campamento lleno de hijos del dios de los ladrones? **" pensé preguntándome dónde estaba el sentido en eso.**

 **—** Le pedí a Quirón que lo preparara para poder salir rápido **— explicó Zoë al ver mi cara de confusión.**

 **A continuación, se metió en el asiento del conductor, con Bianca como co-piloto. Yo me apoyé en una de las paredes de la furgoneta, con Annabeth a mi lado, intentando durante el viaje conciliar el sueño, con un Grover quejándose de fondo, por la conducción aparentemente temeraria de la lugarteniente de las cazadoras.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Me desperté cuando alguien a mi lado me sacudió.**

 **—** ¡Hey, Goku, despierta! **— dijo la hija de Atenea**

 **—** ¿Dónde estamos? **— pregunté.**

 **—** En Washington, Grover ha hecho una magia de rastreo y dice que teníamos que venir por aquí **— explicó.**

 **Eso me dejo extrañado.**

 **—** Ese trayecto es más hacía el sur que hacia el oeste ¿Zoë ha estado de acuerdo? **— cuestioné.**

 **Ella frunció el ceño.**

 **—** No le ha gustado la idea de tener que desviarse, pero Grover le aseguró que notaba que en está dirección estaba el olor de Artemisa y un monstruo poderoso

 **—** ¿Lo suficiente como para ser 'El azote del Olimpo'? **— pregunté.**

 **—** No estoy del todo segura, pero dudo que lo sea. En cualquier caso, lo mejor será que estemos preparados para una batalla.

 **Asentí y me levanté.**

 **—** Entonces será mejor no hacer esperar a los demás.

 **Entramos al edificio. Además de unas cuantas imitaciones de distintas cápsulas espaciales y algún que otro planeta, probablemente de cartón-piedra, colgantes, había una tienda de souvenires y algunos bancos.**

 **Estabamos en la segunda planta cuando alguien subió corriendo por las escaleras, chocando contra Annabeth y la hizo volar contra una cápsula Apolo.**

 **Grover dio un grito de sorpresa/miedo.**

 **Las cazadoras le apuntaron con sus arcos cargados y yo me puse en guardia.**

 **Me puse en guardia, listo para derribarlo en cuanto hiciera un movimiento brusco, pero lo reconocí cuando un escudo familiar se desplegó en su muñeca.**

 **—** ¿Percy? **— pregunté sorprendido.**

 **—** ¡Tú! ¿Cómo osas presentarte aquí? **\- dijo Zoë, sin ganas de dejar de apuntarle.**

 **—** No esperaba que nos pillaras tan rápido. ¿Has venido con _Blackjack_? **— cuestiné, ahora más tranquilo que antes** **—** Zoë, haz el favor de bajar el arco

 **—** ¡Percy! **— dijo Grover —** ¡Gracias a los dioses!

 **Annabeth al verlo corrió hacia él y, acto seguido, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo y le abrazó, susurrándole algo al oído. Cuando se separaron, Percy estaba un poco sonrojado.**

 **Zoë nos lanzó una mirada fulminante y Grover se sonrojó.**

 **—** Bueno... eh... Cielos, se supone que no deberías estar aquí.

 **—** ¿Le has dicho que venga? **— preguntó furiosa la mano derecha de Arty.**

 **—** No hay tiempo. Es Luke **— dijo, tratando de recobrar el aliento —** Está aquí.

 **El alivio y la tranquilidad en los ojos de Annabeth se disolvieron en al instante. Me llevé una mano a la pulsera de plata de Thalia, y ella pareció buscar su cuchillo.**

 **—** ¿Dónde? **— preguntó la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría.**

 **Percy nos contó lo que pasó en el Museo de Historia Natural: Una escena entre Thorn, Luke y el General, que había despertado a una docena de guerreros implacables que ahora iban detrás suya, porque impidió que cogieran un trozo de la ropa de Zoë.**

 **—** ¿El General está aquí? **— Zoë parecía estar en shock** **—** Imposible. Mientes.

 **—** ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? Hey, Zoë, si de verdad esos esqueletos no pueden ser destruidos más vale que nos preparemos cuanto antes **— intervino Bianca.**

 **—** Se me ha olvidado mencionar que el General dijo algo más. Algo sobre un 'compañero de juegos' para distraeros. Un monstruo, probablemente muy poderoso **— dijo Percy en tono urgente.**

 **Nos miramos entre nosotros por esa declaración.**

 **—** Estábamos siguiéndole el rastro a Artemisa **— dijo Grover —** Casi habría jurado que conducía aquí. Hay un intenso olor a monstruo. Debió de detenerse por aquí cuando buscaba a esa bestia misteriosa. Pero aún no hemos encontrado nada.

 **—** Zoë **— dijo Bianca, nerviosa —** Si es el General...

 **—** ¡No puede ser! **— espetó Zoë —** Perseo habrá visto un mensaje Iris o alguna clase de ilusión.

 **—** Las ilusiones no resquebrajan un suelo de mármol **— le dijo.**

 **—** Y por mi experiencia, los mensajes Iris tampoco **— me apresuré a añadir**

 **Zoë respiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. Yo no sabía de qué conocía al General, pero no era ni el momento ni el lugar para preguntárselo, y sin duda yo no sería el insensato que lo haría.**

 **—** Si eso de los guerreros-esqueleto es cierto **— dijo por fin —** no hay tiempo para discutir. Son los peores, los más horribles... Debemos irnos ahora mismo.

 **—** Buena idea **— asentió Percy.**

 **—** No me refería a ti, chico **— agregó Zoë —** Tú no tomas parte en esta búsqueda.

 **—** ¡Eh, que estoy haciendo lo posible para salvaros!

 **—** Es cierto que no forma parte de esta búsqueda, pero después de que nos haya avisado no podemos dejarlo tirado. Vendrá con nosotros y no aceptaré ninguna discusión al respecto, ¿está claro? **— dije muy serio, imponiendo mi papel de líder de esta búsqueda.**

 **—** Son Goku, lo mejor sería que volviera al campamento.

 **—** Ya ha llegado hasta aquí. No podemos hacerle volver...

 **Fui groseramente interrumpido cuando de repente se oyó un rugido tan atronador que poco me faltó para pensar que había despegado uno de los cohetes.  
**

 **Abajo, varias personas gritaban y una niña pequeña chilló entusiasmada.**

 **—** ¡Gatito! **—(¡Un** **aplauso para el cameo de Boo, de Monstruos S.A!)**

 **Una cosa enorme saltó rampa arriba. Era del tamaño de un camión de mercancías, con uñas plateadas y un resplandeciente pelaje dorado. Yo había oído hablar de ese monstruo. Ahora, visto de cerca, parecía todavía más grande de como lo describían.**

 **—** El León de Nemea, ¿no? **— pregunté.**

 **—** Así es **— respondió Annabeth, agarrando su cuchillo y su gorra, mientras en guardia analizaba al enorme felino mitológico** **—** No os mováis.

 **El león rugió con tal fuerza que se me erizaron todo el vello de los brazos. Sus colmillos relucían como el acero inoxidable.**

 **—** ¿Lo de no moverse no era para los T-Rex? **— cuestionó Percy con una ceja alzada.**

 **—** Annabeth, ponte la gorra y atácale desde distintos ángulos para confundirlo. Mientras, Percy y yo vamos a ocuparnos de distraerlo. Grover entorpécelo con tu magia. Y vosotras dos apuntad a sus puntos débiles.

 **—** ¿Se te ocurre alguno? **— preguntó Blanca.**

 **—** Yo apostaría por los ojos y cualquier otra cosa que no este cubierta por su piel **(lengua, fosas nasales, ojete, como ya he dicho, los ojos y no sé si algo más) — dije.**

 **Para probarlo, lancé una esfera de KI a su cara, cuya explosión lo hizo retroceder un poco.**

 **Soltó un rugido, aunque parecía más de enfado que de dolor.**

 **—** (Silbido) Está claro que el León de Nemea es más duro de lo esperaba **— dije con una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **Sonó un trueno a lo lejos y el minino sobre-alimentado fue rodeado por un leve brillo.**

 **—** No deberías decir su nombre.

 **—** ¿Cómo voy a llamar sino a al León de Nemea? **— esa vez noté que el brillo era mayor y el león creció un poco** **"** Me pregunto si **"** **—** León de Nemea, León de Nemea, León de Nemea, León de Nemea. ¿Qué más da?

 **—** ¡Idiota! ¡Estás haciendo que crezca! **— gritó Zoë, entre colérica y alarmada.**

 **Efectivamente, ahora el león era un metro más alto.**

 **"** Espero que sea suficiente **" —** Venga, dispersaos.

 **Rápidamente salté a por el mítico león, que rápidamente me dio un zarpazo, que me dejo unos cortes en los brazos por protegerme.**

 **"** Que no me toquen sus zarpas. Tomo nota **" —** Esquivad sus ataques. Sus zarpas y, sin duda, sus dientes están muy afilados.

 **Estoy seguro de que Zoë gritó que eso era culpa mía, pero no por ello dejo de disparar flechas.**

 **Estuvimos casi cinco minutos atacando al león invulnerable, sin ningún rugido de dolor por su parte y me estaba empezando a hartar de no ver los resultados que quería.**

 **Se me ocurrió una idea y acto seguido me transformé.**

 **—** ¡Cambio de planes! Buscad cualquier cosa inflamable, mientras lo distraeré.

 **—** ¿Por qué? **— preguntó Blanca.**

 **—** ¡No preguntéis y haced caso!

 **Plaqué al león y con la fuerza que me brindaba esta forma, lo lancé varios metros hacia las escaleras.**

 **Sabiamente, hicieron caso a mi orden.**

 **Comencé a disparar una andanada de esferas de KI, retrasando al león y centrando su atención y molestia en mí.**

 **Parece que se dejaba llevar por su ira, porque aunque la nube de humo que generaba con mis ataques lo cegó, me embistió intentando atraparme entre sus patas. Claro que pude esquivarlo sin problemas y atinarle una patada al hocico.**

 **Vi por el rabillo del ojo que los demás iban llegando con botellas de pintura y alcohol.**

 **—** Lanzadlas todas contra él **— grité.**

 **—** ¿Estas…? **— Zoë parecía cogerle gusto a cuestionar mi cordura, pero me apresuré a interrumpirla**

 **—** ¡Vamos! **— les apuré.**

 **Todos las lanzaron al unísono. Me alejé con un salto y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente, ¡BOOM! Las hice estallar con una bola de fuego.**

 **El león se empezó a consumir entre las llamas, en una hoguera improvisada.**

 **—** A Artemisa **— dije en un susurro, mientras me destransformaba.**

 **Las alarmas aullaban por doquier en el museo; la gente salia en tropel por las puertas de emergencia y los guardias de seguridad corrían de un lado para otro, al borde del ataque cardíaco, aunque estoy seguro de que no tenían ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo.**

 **—** Impresionante **— dijo Percy.**

 **—** Estoy segura de que debería dejar su piel como premio **— dijo Annabeth al no verla por ninguna parte.**

 **—** La he ofrecido como sacrificio.

 **—** No solo haces que el león sea más fuerte, sino que también te deshaces del trofeo ¿Eres imbécil? ¿Solo haces esto por diversión? **— preguntó Zoë hecha un basilisco**

 **—** Ya, bueno, se la he dado a alguien a quien le hacia más falta su poder que a nosotros. Y por cierto, es por eso que he hecho más fuerte a Scar, no sólo para divertirme.

 **—** Será mejor que salgamos ya de aquí. Los guardias no seguirán alelados para siempre **— dijo Grover.**

 **Por primera vez noté que en toda la batalla, ningún civil se había puesto en medio. Corrían por todas partes, pero nunca hacia nosotros.**

 **"** Eso es raro. Con la suerte que tiene Percy ya deberíamos estar en una cacería por todo el país **" pensé sorprendido.**

 **—** ¿Tú los has dejado así? **— preguntó Percy.**

 **El sátiro asintió, algo avergonzado.**

 **—** Una cancioncilla de confusión de nada. Siempre funciona. Pero solo unos minutos.

 **—** Tengo que decir que a veces subestimo tus capacidades, Grover. Impresionante **— dije con una sonrisa, orgulloso de él.**

 **—** Oye, no es por interrumpir pero ¿esos son los esqueletos de los que hablabas, Percy? **— preguntó Annabeth un tanto nerviosa.**

 **A través de las puertas de cristal del museo, vimos a un grupo de hombres cruzando el césped de la entrada. Hombres grises con uniforme de camuflaje. Aún estaban demasiado lejos para verles los ojos, pero sabía que miraban fijamente a Percy.**

 **Encendí un par de bolas de fuego en mis manos.**

 **—** Id al camión mientras yo los convierto en cenizas. Puede que no los elimine, pero ganaré un poco de tiempo.

 **Todos se marcharon.**

 **Los esqueletos hicieron un amago de seguirlos, pero carbonicé a uno de ellos con una de las bolas de fuego.**

 **—** Si queréis ir tras ellos, antes tendréis que pasar sobre mí **— no sabía si me entendían, así que, para dejarlo claro, incineré a otro con una segunda bola de fuego.**

 **En ese instante, los otros diez esqueletos empezaron a dispararme, intentando acribillarme a balazos, pero simplemente me transforme y las balas empezaron a rebotar contra mi piel.**

 **"** Me empieza a parecer que hago trampa al transformarme **"**

 **Rápidamente golpeé a el esqueleto central, con tal fuerza que se dividió en dos desde su pelvis. Viendo eso, me ocupé de desmontarlos y separar sus restos, para que así tardaran más en recomponerse.**

 **"** Espero que esto nos haga ganar unas horas de ventaja **" pensé mientras echaba a correr hacia los demás, espero que un paso más cerca de salvar a las hijas de Zeus.**

 **Nota de Autor.**

 **Texto** : Narración, cambio de perspectiva y escenario…

 **"**... **"** : pensamiento.

 **(…)** : comentario de autor.

 *****... ***** : comunicación telepática.

Séptimo capítulo sin Caulifla acabado. Cuando llegue el siguiente ya seguiremos con la historia


	8. Un divino vagabundo nos ofrece un tren

**POV Goku**

 **Después de retrasar a los guerreros esqueleto no tardé mucho en reunirme con los demás en la camioneta.**

 **Estábamos cruzando el río Potomac cuando vimos un helicóptero. Era de estilo militar, como el que apareció en Westover Hall, y venía directos hacia nosotros.**

 **—** Han identificado la camioneta **— advirtió Percy.**

 **—** Tenemos que cambiar de vehículo **— concordó Annabeth rápidamente.**

 **Zoë dio un giro brusco, metiéndose en el carril de la izquierda. El helicóptero nos iba ganando más y más terreno.**

 **"** Desearía poder ir volando **" pensé bastante frustrado "** Sería mucho más rápido **"**

 **—** A lo mejor los militares los derriban **— sugirió Grover esperanzado.**

 **—** Creerán que es uno de los suyos **— continuó Percy.**

 **—** El General los habrá comprado. Las personas con poder consigue de una forma u otra que los demás los sigan **— dije pensando en el general Red de la Red Ribbon. Tenía un ejercito inmenso.**

 **—** Y con los mortales solo hace falta que le den un fajo de billetes para que lo sigan **— dijo Zoë con amargura** **—** Es repulsivo.

 **—** Pero ¿es que no comprenden para quién están trabajando? **— preguntó el Hijo de Poseidón** **—** ¿No ven a los monstruos que los rodean?

 **—** Será por la Niebla, Percy. No les deja ver en que se meten **— le recordé.**

 **Zoë meneó la cabeza.**

 **—** No sé hasta que punto la Niebla le oculta la vista, pero dudo que si lo supieran les importara. A veces los humanos pueden ser peores que los monstruos **— dijo la cazadora.**

 **—** Y los monstruos mejores que muchos humanos **— dije de acuerdo, acordándome de Tyson.**

 **El helicóptero seguía aproximándose.**

 **Envolví a _Innomita_ en mi mano y me puse a rezar.**

 **"** Zeus, un rayo que no saliera de aquí nos vendría de perlas **"**

 **Miré al cielo, que permaneció gris y cubierto de nubes, pero sin ningún signo de ayuda divina.**

 **—** ¡Allí! **— señaló Bianca** **—** ¡En ese aparcamiento!

 **—** ¡Eso nos acorralará! **— declaró Zoë.**

 **—** Confía en ella, Zoë.

 **La lugarteniente, cruzó dos carriles y se metió en el aparcamiento de un centro comercial en la orilla sur del río. Salimos de la furgoneta y bajamos unas escaleras, siguiendo a Bianca.**

 **—** Es una boca de metro **— dijo la Princesa del Inframundo** **—** Vayamos al sur. A Alexandría.

 **—** Cualquier dirección es buena para despistarlos **— dijo Annabeth.**

 **Yo no estaba precisamente contento de volver a desviarme. Cada parada y desvío me hacía sentir como me quedaba sin tiempo para cumplir mi promesa. Casi sentía que en alguna de las ocasiones acabaría escapándome para acabar la misión solo. Lo único que me lo impedía era que no sabía dónde están Thalia y Artemisa, y el saber que sería una locura.**

 **Compramos los billetes y cruzamos los torniquetes, mirando hacia atrás por si nos seguían. Unos minutos más tarde, estábamos a bordo de un tren que se dirigía al sur, lejos de la capital. Cuando salió al exterior, vimos al helicóptero volando en círculo sobre el aparcamiento. Los habíamos despistado y ganamos tiempo. Pero ya no teníamos un vehículo al oeste.**

 **Grover dio un suspiro.**

 **—** Suerte que te acordaste del metro, Bianca.

 **Ella pareció halagada.**

 **—** Sí, bueno... Me fije en esta estación cuando pasamos por aquí el verano pasado. Recuerdo que me llamó la atención porque no existía cuando Nico y yo vivíamos en Washington.

 **Grover frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—** ¿Quieres decir que es nueva? Parecía muy vieja.

 **—** Quizá **— dijo Bianca** **—** Pero cuando nosotros vivíamos aquí, de niños, el metro no existía. Os lo aseguro.

 **Annabeth frunció el ceñó**

 **—** Espera, ¿estás diciendo que no había ninguna línea de metro?

 **Bianca tan solo asintió.**

 **"** Bueno, en algo se tenía que notar que Hades los tenía ocultos en el Lotus desde los años 40 **"**

 **—** Bianca **— dijo Zoë** **—** ¿hace cuánto que…?

 **Se interrumpió cuando el ruido del helicóptero empezó a aumentar su volumen rápidamente.**

 **—** Tenemos que cambiarnos de tren cuanto antes **— sugerí**

 **Fácilmente podría deshacerme de los mercenarios y demás, pero podría causar un accidente con víctimas humanas. Hasta que alcanzáramos en una zona deshabitada eso no era un plan que quisiera seguir.**

 **—** Nos bajaremos en la siguiente estación **— dijo Percy, de acuerdo conmigo.**

 **Durante la siguiente media hora cambiamos dos veces de tren. No teníamos un rumbo fijo, pero al cabo de un rato conseguimos despistar al helicóptero.**

 **Lo malo es que cuando nos bajamos del tren, llegamos al final de la nieve, en una zona industrial con hangares y railes, y montañas de nieve. Por suerte pude notar una presencia familiar.**

 **—** Seguidme. Noto la presencia de alguien. Puede que pueda indicarnos el camino **— dije a mis compañeros de viaje, que tan solo asintieron en respuesta.**

 **Cuando llegamos vimos a un vagabundo junto a un cubo de basura en el que había encendido un fuego.**

 **"** Por Kami. Si no sintiera su KI, no lo reconocería jamás **"**

 **Él giro su cabeza y nos dirigió una sonrisa desdentada, mientras decía:**

 **—** ¿Necesitáis calentaros? ¡Acercaos!

 **Nos acurrucamos todos alrededor del fuego. A Annabeth le castañeteaban los dientes.**

 **—** Esto es ge...ge...ge...nial **— dijo Annabeth, helada.**

 **—** Tengo las pezuñas congeladas **— comentó Grover.**

 **—** Los pies **— le corrigió Percy.**

 **"** Ante él, no hace falta ser discretos. Aunque si se presenta disfrazado, por algo será **" pensé**

 **—** Quizá tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con el campamento **— sugirió Bianca**

 **—** No **— dije negando con la cabeza** **—** No tenemos información importante que dar y una vez comenzamos la búsqueda, hemos de acabarla por nuestra cuenta.

 **—** Tiene razón **— acordó Zoë** **—** Debemos concluir el rescate por nuestros propios medios. Ya no pueden ayudarnos.

 **Observé las cocheras a nuestro alrededor, con desánimo. En algún lugar del oeste, y ya empezaba a temer cual era, Thalia estaba en peligro y Artemisa yacía encadenada. Un monstruo que auguraba el fin de la civilización occidental andaba suelto. La vida de mi hija de Zeus, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, estaba en las manos del traidor hijo de Hermes y el hijo de mi mayor enemigo, al menos hasta que la encontráramos. Y nosotros, entretanto, estábamos en los suburbios de Washington D.C., compartiendo hoguera con un dios que fingía que no lo era.**

 **"** Debería haberme escapado y hacer esto por mi cuenta **" pensé mosqueado, aunque consciente de lo irresponsable que era ese pensamiento para un líder.**

 **—** ¿Sabes? **— dijo el 'vagabundo'** **—** , uno nunca se queda del todo sin amigos **— tenía la cara mugrienta y una barba desaliñada, pero su expresión era amigable. De eso no había lugar a dudas** **—** ¿Necesitáis un tren que vaya hacia el oeste?

 **—** Sí, señor **— respondió Percy.**

 **—** ¿Conoce usted alguno que nos pueda servir? **— pregunté, teniendo una ligera idea de su respuesta.**

 **Él sólo señaló con una mano grasienta. Apuntaba a un tren de carga reluciente, sin nieve encima o alrededor suya. Era uno de esos trenes de transporte de automóviles, con mallas de acero y tres plataformas llenas de coches. A un lado ponía en dorado:'LÍNEA DEL SOL OESTE'**

 **"** Sin duda es mejor que el camión que nos ofreció Ares cuando fuimos a por el rayo **" pensé al ver nuestro transporte**

 **—** Ese nos viene de perlas **— dije al dios disfrazado** **—** Gracias, A... señor...

 **Cuando me volví para seguir con la farsa de que no sabía quién era, él ya había desaparecido. El cubo de basura estaba frío y completamente vacío, como si el 'vagabundo' se hubiera llevado las llamas con él. Lo cual era muy probable.**

 **"** Gracias por el paseo, inútil **" pensé con una sonrisa.**

 **Salto de línea**

 **Una hora más tarde, nos dirigíamos al oeste traqueteando. Esta vez nadie tenía que temer el manejo al volante de Zoë, excepto Bianca quizás, pues cada uno nos habíamos pillado un coche de lujo. Ellas dos se quedaron fritas en un Lexus de la plataforma superior. Grover jugaba a los conductores de carreras con un Lamborghini. Yo, por mi lado, me había agenciado un Mercedes negro y le hice un puente para que la radio captara las emisoras de rock alternativo de Washington. Sin duda era algo que escucharía Thals. Empecé a relajar mi mente… hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta**

 **—¿Puedo sentarme aquí? — preguntó Percy**

 **—** Sí, claro. Estamos en un país libre, ¿no? **— dije mientras abría la puerta del pasajero para que pudiera entrar** **—** Pensé que compartirías coche con Annabeth.

 **—** En un principio iba a hablar con ella **— confirmó el hijo de Poseidón** **—** Pero estaba dormida y no quería despertarla.

 **Asentí ligeramente la cabeza en entendimiento. Despertar a alguien que sabe luchar, no suele ser buena idea.**

 **—** No sabía que te gustaban los White Stripes.

 **—** ¿Ese es el grupo? La verdad es que planeaba usar el estilo de música, ya que lo relaciono con Thalia, para que, con suerte, mientras me pongo a meditar pueda ver como está. Quizás incluso hablar con ella y asegurarle que vamos de camino.

 **—** Oh, vaya... ¿quieres que... te deje con eso?

 **—** No te preocupes, puedo intentar hacerlo más tarde. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

 **—** Sobre la piel del León de Nemea. ¿Por qué la sacrificaste? Podría habernos resultado útil.

 **—** Y nos será de utilidad. Hice más fuerte al minino para que su piel fuera un premio más valioso y, con suerte, dé más poder si lo sacrificas a un dios. Espero que le de fuerzas a Artemisa.

 **Sin duda eso sorprendió a Percy.**

 **—** Eso hubiera calmado a Zoë si se lo hubieras dicho.

 **—** Puede, pero sinceramente no me importa. Deberíamos ser capaces de trabajar como una unidad, confiando los unos en los otros, y créeme que me cuesta mucho no ir por cuenta propia a por Luke, el General y Piccolo.

 **—** ¿Crees que podrías con los tres?

 **—** Con la ayuda de Artemisa y Thalia, sí claro. Yo solo, no lo tengo muy claro. Pero a lo que quiero ir es, que al igual que yo me contengo para no hacerlo todo por mi cuenta, ella debería confiar en nosotros. Fíjate la facilidad con la que derrotamos al gato sobrealimentado cuando seguisteis el plan sin que tuviera que deciros de qué iba.

 **—** Ese no era el monstruo del que hablaba la profecía, ¿verdad?

 **—** Ni de cerca. Aún queda mucha tela que cortar.

—Y el folleto que encontró Grover en la mochila de Thalia ¿Crees que ella se uniría a las cazadoras?

 **—** N-no lo sé **— respondí con sinceridad** **—** Por un lado, no parece que ellas sean santos de su devoción, pero la juventud eterna y la inmunidad a la muerte natural es algo bastante tentador, además de que le quitaría el peso de la Gran Profecía sin lugar a dudas. ¿Cuáles son tus pensamientos? Si te dieran la oportunidad, ¿te unirías?

 **—** No lo tengo claro. Quiero decir, sí, la inmortalidad parcial es un puntazo, pero vería morir a muchas personas que me importan y tendría prohibido enamorarme de alguien. Depende de la persona, pero creo que ese es un precio muy caro.

 **—** Yo espe... creo que no se unirá. Después de entrenar con ella, confío en que no te echará el peso de la profecía encima, si es que puede evitarlo.

 **—** A qué te refieres con, 'si puede evitarlo'. Ella es mayor que yo, tiene que ser la de la profecía.

 **—** Ya, pero no sabemos su edad, o sea, sí, parece que no llega a los dieciseis, pero técnicamente, como seguía viva como árbol, debe tener diecinueve, casi veinte, años.

 **—** Entonces, ¿crees que yo soy el de la profecía?

 **—** Bueno, no ser que tengas un primo o hermano mayor perdido, sí, deberías de ser tú el de la profecía. Pero aún quedan dos años, no te preocupes por eso, de momento.

 **Percy asintió y, tras un corto silencio preguntó:**

 **—** ¿Tienes idea de a dónde tenemos que ir?

 **—** Si tuviera que apostar, diría que a San Francisco.

 **—** Annabeth también habló de San Francisco como si tuviera que saber qué lo hace tan horrible.

 **—** San Francisco tiene una densidad de niebla, de los dos tipos, enorme. Thalia me contó que es porque allí se encuentra la Montaña de la Desesperación, que tiene restos de la magia de los titanes y se necesita más Niebla para engañar a los mortales, además de que los monstruos sienten una atracción por ella tremebunda.

 **—** ¿Qué es la Montaña de la Desesperación?

 **—** No sé más que eso, Percy. Supongo que podrías preguntarle a Zoë, ella es la experta en cosas antiguas **— supongo que tuve que hacer una mueca involuntaria porque el Hijo de Poseidón preguntó:**

 **—** ¿Hay algo en especial por lo que te disguste tanto?

 **—** No sé de qué me hablas

 **—** Sí que lo sabes. Entiendo que es muy cabezota y mandona, pero no es muy distinta de Thalia, tiene que haber algo más.

 **—** Me molesta que no tolere a los hombres. Comprendo que todas las cazadoras habrán tenido malas experiencias con ellos, pero eso no te da derecho a prejuzgar a alguien.

 **POV Percy**

 **Puede que ahí no estuviera mintiendo, pero sabía que en el fondo tenía algo que ver con Thalia y el folleto de las cazadoras en su mochila. Aun así, decidí dejarlo estar.**

 **—** Te voy a dejar que sigas con eso **— dije mientras abría la puerta para salir de su Mercedes** **—** Buena suerte.

 **Una vez fuera iba a cerrar la puerta para dejarle a lo suyo, pero él me detuvo.**

 **—** Percy **— dijo poniendo una mano en mi hombro** **—** Antes de que te vayas, ¿podrías hablarme del General?

 **—** Zoë parecía conocerlo ¿por qué no preguntarle a ella?

 **—** Ya, y también parece que es un tema duro para ella. Le da miedo, y no creo que quiera hablar del tema. Pero tú has estado en su presencia. Has notado algún rasgo físico o dijo algo que pudiera dar una pista de quién es. Si le conocemos, quizás podamos conocer también su punto débil.

 **—** No sabría qué decirte **— dije con sinceridad** **—** Su apodo lo define a la perfección. Es muy fuerte. Más de lo que aparenta. No tolera los fallos y a todos los que trabajan para él se les notaba muy asustados. Respecto a lo que dijo… no sé. Parecía conocer personalmente a Zoë, y no le tiene ningún aprecio **— estaba devanándome los sesos intentando encontrar algo importante, pero solo se me ocurría una cosa** **—** No estoy seguro de si esto será útil, pero parecía tener un dolor intenso en el cuello. En las cervicales.

 **Cerró los ojos por un momento como hace cuando intenta ordenar sus pensamientos.**

 **—** Gracias, Percy. Buena suerte resolviendo tus inquietudes respecto a nuestro destino.

 **Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a hablar con Grover.**

 **Me senté al volante de su Lamborghini. Él dormía en la parte de atrás. Había pasado un rato tratando de impresionar a Zoë y Bianca con música de flauta, pero al final se había dado por vencido.**

 **Mientras miraba cómo se ponía el sol, pensé en Artemisa y Thalia. Me daba miedo dormirme. Me inquietaba qué pudiera invadir mi descanso.**

 **—** No tengas miedo de los sueños **— dijo una voz a mi lado.**

 **Me volví. En cierto sentido, no me sorprendió encontrarme en el asiento del copiloto al vagabundo de las cocheras del ferrocarril. Llevaba unos tejanos tan gastados que casi parecían blancos. Tenía el abrigo desgarrado y el relleno se le salía por las costuras. Parecía algo así como un osito de peluche arrollado por un camión de mercancías.**

 **—** Si no fuera por los sueños **— continuó** **—** , yo no sabría ni la mitad de las cosas que sé del futuro. Son mucho mejores que los periódicos del Olimpo **— se aclaró la garganta y alzo las manos con aire teatral (seguro que heredado por parte de padre).**

 _Los sueños igual que un iPod, me dictan verdades al oído y me cuentan cosas guay._

 **—** ¿Apolo? **— deduje. Irónicamente, solo él podría componer un haiku tan malo.**

 **Él se llevó un dedo a los labios.**

 **—** Estoy de incógnito **— dijo** **—** Llámame Fred.

 **—** ¿Un dios llamado Fred?

 **—** Bueno… Zeus se empeña en respetar ciertas normas. Tenemos prohibido intervenir en una operación de búsqueda mortal. Incluso si ocurre algo grave de verdad. Pero nadie se mete con mi hermanita. Nadie.

 **—** Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarnos?

 **—** Chist. Ya lo he hecho. ¿No has mirado afuera?

 **—** El tren, es el carro del sol **— comprendí** **—** ¿A qué velocidad vamos?

 **Él ahogó una risita.**

 **—** Bastante rápidos. Por desgracia, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo. Casi se ha puesto el sol. Pero imagino que al menos hemos recorrido un buen trozo de América.

 **—** Pero ¿dónde está Artemisa?

 **Su rostro se ensombreció.**

 **—** Sé y veo muchas cosas, Percy. Pero eso es algo que se me escapa. Una nube me la oculta. Y no me gusta nada.

 **—** ¿Y Thalia?

 **Frunció el entrecejo.**

 **—** Mi otra hermana… debe de estar cerca de ella, porque tampoco puedo encontrarla.

 **Me sorprendió que sonara realmente preocupado. Sabía que para los dioses les era difícil tomarse en serio a los mortales, incluso a los mestizos. Nuestras vidas eran muy efímeras comparadas con las suyas.**

 **Sacudí la cabeza, para centrarme en recopilar más información.**

 **—** ¿Y qué me dices del monstruo que estaba buscando? ¿Sabes lo que es?

 **—** No. Pero hay alguien que tal vez lo sepa. Si aún no has encontrado a ese monstruo cuando llegues a San Francisco, busca a Nereo, el viejo caballero del mar. Tiene una larga memoria y un ojo muy penetrante. Posee el don del conocimiento, aunque a veces se ve oscurecido por mi Oráculo.

 **—** Pero si es tu Oráculo **— protesté —** ¿No puedes decirnos lo que significa la profecía?

 **Apolo suspiró.**

 **—** Eso es como pedirle a un pintor que te hable de su cuadro, o a un poeta que te explique su poema. Es como decirle que ha fracasado. El significado sólo se aclara a través de la búsqueda.

 **—** Dicho de otro modo, no lo sabes.

 **Apolo consultó su reloj.**

 **—** ¡Uy, mira qué hora es ya! He de irme corriendo. No creo que pueda arriesgarme a ayudaros otra vez, Percy. ¡Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho! Duerme un poco. Y cuando vuelvas, espero que hayas compuesto un buen haiku sobre el viaje.

 **Yo quise responder que no estaba cansado y que no había escrito un haiku en mi vida, pero Apolo chasqueó dos dedos y se me cerraron los ojos.**

 **—** Y dile a Goku que deje de llamarme inútil **— fue lo último que oí antes de caer del todo dormido.**

 **Sueño**

 **En mi sueño, yo era otra persona. Iba con una anticuada túnica griega (demasiado ventilada en los bajos) y unas sandalias de cuero con cordones. Llevaba la piel del León de Nemea anudada a la espalda como una capa y corría, arrastrado por una chica que me agarraba con fuerza de la mano.**

 **—** ¡Deprisa! **— decía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara con claridad, pero percibía el miedo en su voz —** ¡Deprisa o nos encontrará!

 **Era de noche. Un millón de estrellas resplandecían en el cielo. Corríamos entre h** **ierbas muy altas y el olor de las flores daba al aire un aroma embriagador. Era un** **hermoso jardín y, sin embargo, la chica me guiaba a través de él como si** **estuviéramos a punto de morir.**

 **—** No tengo miedo **— le decía yo.**

 **—** ¡Deberías tenerlo! **— respondía, y seguía arrastrándome. Sus largas trenzas oscuras le bailaban en la espalda. Su manto de seda resplandecía levemente a la luz de las estrellas.**

 **Subíamos corriendo la cuesta. Me llevaba detrás de un arbusto espinoso y nos derrumbábamos jadeando. No entendía por qué ella tenía tanto miedo. El jardín** **parecía tranquilo. Y yo me sentía muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que me había s** **entido nunca.**

 **"** ¿Así es como se siente Goku siempre? **" me pregunté.**

 **—** No hace falta que corramos **— le decía. Mi voz sonaba más grave, más s** **egura —** He vencido a miles de monstruos con mis manos desnudas.

 **—** A éste no **— respondía la chica —** Ladón es demasiado fuerte. Debes subir la montaña dando un rodeo para llegar a mi padre. Es la única manera.

 **El dolor que latía en su voz me sorprendió. Estaba preocupada de verdad, casi** **como si yo le importara.**

 **—** No me fío de tu padre **— replicaba.**

 **—** No debes fiarte **— asentía ella —** Tendrás que engañarlo. Pero no puedes tomar el premio directamente... ¡o morirás!

 **Yo reía entre dientes.**

 **—** Entonces, ¿por qué no me ayudas, bella muchacha?

 **—** Tengo miedo. El Ladón me detendría. Y mis hermanas, si se enterasen, me repudiarían.

 **—** Entonces no hay más remedio **— me incorporaba frotándome las manos.**

 **—** ¡Espera! **— decía la chica.**

 **Parecía atormentada por una duda. Finalmente, con dedos temblorosos, se l** **levaba una mano al pelo y se quitaba un largo broche blanco.**

 **—** Si has de luchar, llévate esto. Me lo dio mi madre, Pleione. Ella era hija del océano y la fuerza del océano se halla encerrada en él. Mi poder inmortal.

 **La chica soplaba en el broche y éste brillaba levemente. Destellaba a la luz de las e** **strellas como un brillante caracol marino.**

 **—** Llévatelo **— me decía —** Y conviértelo en un arma.

 **Yo me echaba a reír.**

 **—** ¿Un broche para el pelo? ¿Cómo va a matar esto a Ladón, bella muchacha?

 **—** Tal vez no sirva **— reconocía —** Pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte si te obstinas en tu propósito.

 **Su voz me ablandaba el corazón. Alargaba la mano y tomaba el broche. Éste** **empezaba a crecer en el acto y a hacerse más pesado... hasta que me encontraba c** **on una espada de bronce reluciendo en mi mano. La miraba y me resultaba muy** **familiar.**

 **—** Bien equilibrada **— decía —** Aunque normalmente prefiero usar mis manos desnudas. ¿Cómo llamaré a esta espada?

 **—** _Anaklusmos_ **— respondía la chica con tristeza —** La corriente que te toma por sorpresa. Y que antes de darte cuenta, te ha arrastrado a mar abierto.

 **Antes de que pudiera darle las gracias, se oía un rumor entre la hierba, un** **silbido semejante al aire escapando de un neumático, y la chica exclamaba:**

 **—** ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Ya está aquí!

 **Me incorporé de golpe en el asiento del Lamborghini. Grover me sacudía un brazo.**

—Percy, ya es de día. El tren ha parado. ¡Vamos!

 **Intenté sacudirme el sueño. Zoë y Annabeth ya habían alzado la malla metálica. Fuera se veían montañas nevadas con grupos de pinos diseminados aquí y allá; un sol encarnado asomaba entre dos picos.**

 **Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo miré detenidamente. _Anaklusmos_ , el antiguo nombre griego de Contracorriente. Tenía una forma distinta, pero estaba seguro de que la hoja era la misma que había visto en mi sueño. Y también estaba seguro de otra cosa: la chica que había visto era Zoë Nightshade**

 **POV Goku**

 **En cuanto Percy se marchó, intenté despejar mi mente para centrarme en encontrar el KI de Thalia.**

 **Debí de estar así más rato del esperado, porque en algún punto caí en las redes de Morfeo.**

 **Mi mente voló a través de varios escenarios, en su mayoría de épocas pasadas, pero solo se detuvo lo suficiente para analizar tres de ellos.**

 **La primera era en una playa completamente a oscuras, solamente iluminada por una brillante luna llena blanca. El mar estaba en calma y, en su superficie, se encontraba una mujer de pelo plateado y ojos dorados rodeada por un aura negra, con parte de su ropa rasgada y portando una extraña espada con el aspecto similar al de una llave, lista para atacar a su oponente.**

 **La segunda escena representaba a dos guerreros, probablemente asiaticos ya que su vestimenta es similar a la de muchos personajes de anime, peleando en una zona montañosa. Uno de ellos era** **un hombre joven con una perilla marrón y cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros con una parte envuelta en un moño. Además, llevaba una máscara negra agrietada que le cubría la mitad superior de la cara. El otro llevaba el pecho descubierto, sus ojos eran de un blanco brillante sin pupila (imaginaos los de Kale o Broly), con el pelo corto de punta y también blanco, y sus brazos o bien eran de oro o estaban totalmente cubiertos por unos guanteletes dorados. Un rasgo que compartían ambos es que tienen marcas tradicionales e impresiones moteadas alrededor de su cuerpo, aunque al de la mascara se le veían menos porque tenía el pecho envuelto en vendajes. Los dos estaban intercambiando golpes, disparando rafagas de energía, las del hombre de brazos dorados parecían explosiones rojas, mientras que el de la máscara generaba haces blancos. Este último luchaba con un estilo analítico, más basado en la velocidad, mientras que el otro luchaba dejándose llevar por sus puños y sus emociones. En algún momento, las marcas de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar, las del guerrero de la máscara de un color azul intenso, mientras que las del otro variaba constantemente entre los distintos colores del arcoiris y el blanco. El temperamental llevaba la ventaja, pero detuvo su puño antes de que impactara en la cara del otro. Entonces la máscara se rompió mostrando una cara de paz del guerrero con el destino que le esperaba, mientras poco a poco empezaba a desvanecerse. Las vendas volaron dejando ver que tenía un agujero en el pecho como si se hubiera arrancado algo de dentro. El guerrero irascible estaba en shock**

 **—** Idiota **— dijo él, mientras** **en señal de respeto, chocó su puño con el del otro, antes de que se desvanciera** **—** Siempre fuiste un hermano, nunca un enemigo.

 **La última, también en plena noche, se producía en lo alto de una torre antigua, donde dos jóvenes con idénticos ojos azules y pelo blanco enfrentaban espadas. Uno con una espada más larga y basta, vestido con una gabardina roja, realizaba combos erráticos y extremos, supongo que por un afán de presumir de su manejo del arma. El otro portaba una katana, iba con una gabardina azul, y realizaba ataque completamente analizados, muy acorde con su arma. Este último llevaba la ventaja en la velocidad y habilidad y aunque el otro lograba mantenerse al día, se le notaba el agotamiento. Sus espadas entrechocaban una y otra vez, consiguiendo frenar la lluvia que caía entorno a ellos. En un último, el de azul demostró su superioridad al arrebatarle su espada al rojo y le clavó su katana en medio del estomago. Me pareció que el de azul le decía algo al de rojo, pero no se si fue por la lluvia que seguía arreciando, o porque esta visión no venía con la opción de audio, pero no pude oírlo. Le arrancó un colgante que llevaba al cuello y lo dejo desangrándose en el suelo. Mientras se marchaba, cogió la espada de, quien supongo que era su hermano gemelo, y la clavó apuntando a su corazón.**

 **Lo último que vi fue una columna de agua levantándose del gemelo de rojo con renovadas fuerzas, antes de que una voz conocida pudiera centrar mi mente inquieta.**

 **—** ¡Son! **— me gritó la voz de Piccolo —** Llevo intentando contactar contigo un buen rato.

 **Me sorprendió la mala pinta que tenía. Su gi estaba rasgado, tenía manchas moradas de su propia sangre, y donde estas nacían había cicatrices recién cerradas por su regeneración.**

 **—** ¿Dónde estamos? **— pregunté mirando alrededor nuestra.**

 **Era una zona desértica con elevaciones rocosas.**

 **—** Este fue uno de los lugares donde entrené para poder derrotarte antes del torneo.

 **"** El torneo de artes marciales… **" pensé "** Dioses, que lejos queda eso **"**

 **—** Es uno de los… 'ambientes' en los que entreno mientras medito.

 **—** ¿Así que esto es tu mente? **— pregunté con una ceja alzada.**

 **—** Me parecía un mejor lugar de reunión que un vacío infinito blanco o negro **— respondió con la pequeña sombra de una sonrisa.**

 **—** Bueno, voy directo al grano **— dije serio** **—** Por qué no puedo contactar con Thalia.

 **—** ¿A parte de por tu falta de practica en ese ámbito? **— preguntó él, medio burlón. Yo tan solo alcé una ceja ante eso** **—** No estas para bromas… Es cosa de Hécate. Ha creado un campo mágico para que no puedas contactar con ella mas que por la entrada del calabozo. Pero no te preocupes, estará a salvo. Es la mestiza más fuerte que he visto, y la estamos manteniendo alimentada **— se paró un momento como pensando** **—** Siempre que podemos. Tu novia es muy cabezota y se niega a comer la mayor parte del tiempo.

 **—** No es mi novia **— respondí sorprendido** **—** Es mi amiga.

 **—** Tus mejillas dicen otra cosa **— respondió él sonriendo** **—** Pero ese no es el tema. También os tranquilizará saber que Artemisa está aguantando bien. Incluso diría que ahora tiene más fuerzas que al principio. Aun así yo no la dejaría esperando mucho tiempo.

 **—** Me alegro de que haya funcionado **— dije en un susurro** **—** Oye, Piccolo, sé que has estado intentando darme pistas, pero para confirmar ¿Quién es el General?

 **—** ¿No lo tienes claro? Es el titán que lideraba como general al ejercito de su rey, aquel que soportaba el peso del cielo y que en el jardín de sus hijas se encuentran las manzanas doradas de la inmortalidad. Él es Atlas, el más fuerte de los titanes.

 **En ese momento me desperté, sacudido por alguien.**

 **—** Goku **— dijo Bianca, a la que vi tras enfocar mis ojos** **—** El tren se ha detenido.

 **Nota de autor**

 **Puto bachiller, pensaba que nunca me iba a dejar acabar el capítulo.**

 **Quiero dejar en claro que la parte del sueño de Goku, previa a la conversación con Piccolo, son referencias a tres juegos, que espero que al menos pilléis dos, y de momento no tienen ninguna importancia en la trama. Quizás en el futuro si los incluya de alguna manera, pero no contéis con ello.**

 **Como siempre dejad criticas, constructivas a ser posible, recomendad la historia a más peña y nos veremos cuando los astros vuelvan a dejarme acabar un puto capítulo.**


End file.
